


The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?

by Demitria_Teague



Series: The Sensualist Cafe' [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Language (not excessive), Alternate Universe, Canon, Developing realistic relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, possible canon divergence, unique first person pov (Kitten)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Part 2 of Sensualist Cafe' - Xiumin needs to work on his communication skills, he and Chen's relationship becomes something more, both of them develop their relationship with Kitten, Luhan is dragged in to the mix, Jongin and D.O.'s relationship is strained and Jongin is determined to find a way to fix it, Kelis is a music major and Una... is special.</p><p>Secrets Revealed = Kitten's life becomes complicated in ways she never expected, and Luhan becomes an awkward little bunny (but, not literally).  Jongin has no brain to mouth filter and everyone suffers for it... except Jongin.   </p><p>Slice of Life, BDSM, Romance, Humor, Canon, Adult Language (curse words), Explicit (sexual scenes). </p><p>You don't have to read Sensualist Cafe' P1 to enjoy this story, but it'll make a lot more sense if you do.  Link to P1 (Sensualist Cafe'): http://archiveofourown.org/works/5312621/chapters/12530231</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Story

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' P2**

**Chapter One**

**[A New Story]**

* * *

Chen dropped the controller in to his lap, devastated. His face was a blank mask of mind blown shock as he stared at the screen.

**Chen: LOSER | Kris: WINNER.**

How was this possible? Years! He'd literally been the undefeated champ for YEARS. Slowly, he turned his head to look at him. The sight of him just sitting there, expressionless, like he could've cared less, made it worse.

Kris had just been bored and wanted to check the game out. He hadn't even known what he was doing. Ten minutes was all that it had taken for him to wipe Chen off the screen. Anger began to rise inside of him. Did he even realize what he'd just done?

~

The performance today had not left Xiumin tired, so much as just in need of a little TLC. He needed some peace and quiet and some time to himself. He mostly took showers, but this time he'd wanted to soak. The dress shoes that he had to wear when performing Love Me Right made his feet sore. He sighed in contentment and leaned his head back on the tub.

The water was hot and steam wafted lazily around him. It felt good. Back home, he had to share a bathroom with all the members, but here, he had one in his bedroom. It was a luggery that he was going to enjoy to the fullest. His eyes popped open as the door flew open.  Chen marched forward and dropped his bare feet in to the tub and sat down on the side of it.

"What are you doing," he yelled.

Chen braced himself on his knees and looked at him. "That bird sounding mother fucker just beat my high score," he said and Xiumin had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Huh?" Not only was he confused, but he was naked. "What is this," he demanded. "Get out." He pointed to the door and, of course, Chen ignored him.

Looking at the wall in front of him, Chen said, "How the fuck did he do that? I wanted to chop all of that blonde hair off the top of his head. Set his room on fire. Who the fuck does he think he is?"  Chen was usually so kind, but mess with his game and you got Rage Chen.  

Xiumin stared wide eyed at him. Intruding on his alone time was nothing new for Chen, but it still never ceased to stun him silent. He kept going on and on about all of the ultra violent things he wanted to do to Kris and Xiumin had no choice, but to endure it, because 'Naked'.  He covered himself, regretting the fact that he hadn't decided to add bubbles.  Just because they'd had sex didn't mean that he wanted him to see him naked all the time.  

Chen's ranting when on a little longer, then Xiumin got sick of it.  Naked, he tossed him out of the bathroom and in to the hallway where he barely managed to land on his feet.  

"Xiuuuumin," he whined when he closed the door and locked it in his face.  

He ignored him and went back to his bath. 

~

:::KITTEN::: 'Sup, guys! Did you miss me. You're probably wondering what's been going on sense the end of my last entry. Hm?

*Narrows eyes at screen.

Oh, only some of you? Psh. W/E. Rude much? For those who actually are interested, Welcome!

I just have to tell you about what's been going on since I last talked to you.

Well, one thing that you need to know is: Chen is still a little shit. Yeah, but in an endearing way. Xiumin is mostly reserved, which could eventually be a good thing or a bad thing where our hopefully developing relationship is concerned.

We all had very little chance to really hang out before they'd had to go to Japan for a concert. They'd really wanted to fly me out so that I could go to it, but because of school, I hadn't been able to come. Stupid shit! Man, I'm especially a potty mouth today. I apologize for nothing.

They've been gone for three weeks. Chen literally texts me all.the.time. I don't mind, though. If I don't have time to answer, I just save it for something to do later. Xiumin... we're going to have to work on that. I've given up the self reservations about being cautious or w/e.

If he claims he wants something to do with me, then I'm going to treat him like every other friend I have. Not to mention, I've seen him have sex. I've seen all of him in his... mmm ...naked glory. He's... *sighs in absolute happiness ...so hot. And he's got the personality to go with it.

I don't care how hard I have to work (no pun intended), I'm going to work with Chen ;) to get him out of that stuffy shell of his. Is this the part where I go: Mwahahahahaha?

This one story I'm about to tell you was... totally Chen's doing. See, around this time, it was all just fun and games. I wasn't sure that things were going to be anymore than just hanging out as friends, maybe - just maybe - eventual sex or sexy times, which I was ok with, but after this moment, things started progressing in a direction that hinted at something more concrete. :::

~

Xiumin turned on the light and immediately frowned at the sight of Chen's room. Soda cans littered his desk, his bed was unmade, pillows strewn about and he could see a collection of miscellaneous things sticking out from under it. The state of this room was completely unacceptable. He regretted agreeing to go get his wallet for him. His nose curled up in disgust as he knelt down beside his bed.

"My wallet's in the light blue pair of jeans," he'd said.

There were two light blue pairs of jeans and two dark paired ones.  He glared at them. Who stuffed dirty clothes under their bed? It wasn't just Chen who did it. Suho did it. Jongin did it.

What were they all thinking? Why didn't they just wash them and put them up. It was disgusting and unhygienic. Not to mention that it made their room stink.

Sighing, he checked the first pair of light jeans. There was nothing, but a few peices of change in them. Pursing his lips, he tossed them on Chen's bed and rolling his eyes, he picked up the second pair. The right pocket was empty. Once he stuck his hand in the left pocket, he frowned.

What ever he was feeling was soft and intriquitly textured. "Strange," he mumbled. Curious, he pulled it out. It was a black ball of material that made him blink in confusion. What was this?

He unfolded it and his eyes grew wide as he realized what it was. He let out a little squeak as the door opened wider and he quickly looked over to see who had come in to the room. It was Chen who was grinning down at him.

"What's taking so long," he asked.

Xiumin held up what he'd found. It was a pair of black lacy panties. "What is this," he demanded.

Chen's smile grew bigger and he quickly swiped them out of his hands and stretched them out. "They're sexy, no?"

Was he insane? "Why do you have women's underwear in your pocket, Jongdae? Do you know what could happened if someone other than me would have found them?"

"Psh." He looked smug as he said, "Please, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I'd just tell them I went on a panty raid or something."

His mouth fell open and for a second he was speechless, because, did he have no self-preservation instincts or... shame?  No!  "Chen," he said again.

Throwing his head back, Chen laughed loudly. It was the obnoxious 'Ahahahaha' one he did when he loved messing with him. "You're so funny, Hyung. It's not that big of deal. Seriously. I was going to get rid of them, anyway."

He scoffed. "No you weren't."

"Ok, fine. No I wasn't." He started folding them up.

"Where did you even get them?" He blinked as he had a thought and he asked, "Are you sleeping with someone?" It wasn't like he cared if he slept with other people and he wasn't obligated to tell him about it, but he'd thought that he'd just tell him anyway. He told him about everything else. Even if he didn't want to hear it.

Chen's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping with anyone else."

"Oh? Then why do you have those?"

What he said next was something he hadn't expected.

"They're Kittens." His grin comes back full force. "I visited her dorm the other day. It was just a joke. I was going through her drawers and found these. She's really cool about stuff like this."

"I just wanted to mess with her a little bit." His smile shrank a little bit. "In the end, she ended up surprising me. She didn't care at all when I threatened to leave with them." He blinked rapidly, shrugged, then said, "So, I took them."

"I like her, Hyung. I like her a lot." He grinned again. "We should invite her out on another date."                                                 

The last one had gone so well. They ate, laughed, had fun. Xiumin had even loosened up and joked along with them.

"You still like her, right?"

Xiumin's mouth had fallen open again. Sometimes, he was astounded at the things that Chen did. He was so lucky that he'd never made the mistake of doing stupid things to the wrong people, because he was capable of getting himself in to so much trouble, so quickly. "What is wrong with you," he repeated. He used the side of the bed to push  himself to his feet. He blinked when the panties were suddenly on his face.

Control yourself, he mentally chanted. Refrain from marching across  this room and strangling him with your bare hands. He could do it to. The physical strength in his hands and arms were unparalleled to that of the little scrawny trouble making deviant standing before him. Carefully, he pulled them off and wadded them up.  

Were they even clean? He thought of Kitten and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't let Chen touch her dirty underwear. That's when he remembered that Chen had said he'd gotten them out of her drawer. Ok, so they were clean. Feeling relieved, he tossed them back at him. "I should kill you for this," he said calmly. "You know."

Chen, who liked to see Xiumin get angry at him just couldn't help himself. He walked over to him. Xiumin leaned a little bit away from him and for good reason. He knew he was up to no good. "You know," he said, putting an arm over his shoulder, even though he tried to resist it. "I once watched this porn where one guy gets spanked for being bad." 

Xiumin's eyes grew so big that it was comical.

Chen leaned closer to him and said, "Would you like to spank me,   Hyung? I think I might like it." Xiumin pushed him away so hard that he fell on to the bed.  He just laughed.

Xiumin's heart was racing, his blood was boiling, his skin was on fire. He was so embarrassed. Spank him? Like, actual spanking him? With his hands smacking him on his- That was so hot. He brought his hands to his cheeks and asked, "Why are you doing this to me?" He gasped as a thought suddenly came to him. "You planned this. You knew I'd find those panties."

Chen's expression became fluid, lazy, alluring in the smugness that he was radiating. "Yes, I did and do you know why?" 

Tentatively, he shook his head 'no'.

"Because, for one: I thought it was funny." 

Of course he did.

"And for two: Kitten is the most interesting woman and yes I mean wo-man, that we've ever met." He sat up. "And she likes both of us. As we are. Together. Separate. It doesn't matter. Do you understand what kind of opportunity we're being given?"

He'd thought about it a little. They had the chance to just be themselves without having to hide the fact that they liked to mess around.

"What is it that you're nervous about, Hyung?  Is it the girl thing?  Because you've never had sex with a girl?"

"Yay!  You can't just say things like that."

"How else am I supposed to say it.  It is what it is.  You're a virgin when it comes to 'girls'.  Those are the words I used."

Leave it to Chen to make him feel even more embarrassed.  "I am not a virgin," he hissed.  He wanted to yell, but since this kind of thing always happened between them, he was used to being consciously aware that their were other people in the dorm.  

Chen raised a smug stupid eyebrow at him and said, "Uh, you are when it comes to girls.  Those are the words that I used."  

"It's not like you've ever had sex with a girl either."  
"Yeah, but I've done other things."  He leaned back and said, "Plus, if I wanted to have sex, had the opportunity to.  It have to be someone I really liked.  I'd go for it and I'd do it however I wanted.  Like, say for instance, if I wanted to wear a collar or get my ass spanked by a dominant female, then I would."

"Oh my God," he cried out, covering his face.  "Embarrassed.  Embarrassed.  Embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hyung."  His voice came out soft, reassuring.

As Xiumin hid in his hands, Chen observed him.  He was so handsome.  Even if he couldn't make out his face at the moment.  He'd always thought he was.  Since the moment he'd met him, he had never been able to not be drawn to him physically.  Their fans were drawn to him, because he was small and cute looking.  

The team members all got along with him, because he was kind, but they never got to see him the way he did.  He'd been privileged enough to experience his intimate side, get to know the real him personality wise.  Most of the time, he came off quiet and reserved, shy even, but what lurked beneath all of that was something reverent and carnal.  A dominant beast scratching at the surface, just waiting to be released.  That side of him was sexy as hell.  

If he could somehow find a way to unlock that door besides with the occasional casual hook up, then he was going to do it.  He didn't know if Kitten was the key to doing this, but she seemed like she could be the ultimate ally.  If nothing else, she was going to be a lovely addition to their... thing.  

"Hey, Hyung."

Silence.

"You don't mind me spending time with Kitten do you?"  

The gentle way he asked the question made Xiumin lower his hands to look at him.  "What do you mean?"

"Like, if we were to actually have sex, would you mind?"  

His expression was soft and he didn't understand why he would ask him that question.  "I wouldn't mind.  Why would I?"

He shrugged.  "I just want to be sure."   
   
"It's not like we're a couple.  I won't mind.  It's not my right."

"I know."  He pushed himself off the bed and stopped in front of him.  

Xiumin let him push his hands down from his face and he studied his expression carefully as he looked at him.  

"I like you, Hyung," he said carefully.  "I just don't want to mess up what we have.  If at any time that you decide you're not ok with this, then let me know."

He nodded, unsure of how else to respond to that.  Chen suddenly stepped back a few steps sticking his hand in his pocket.  Xiumin blinked in confusion.  

"Hey, are you two ready?"   
   
Xiumin jumped.  He looked over his shoulder to see Tao standing there.  "Suho, is getting impatient."  They were all going out to eat.  Xiumin had come in here to get Chen's wallet for him while he used the bathroom, but that had been a set up.  

"Yeah," Chen said, his usual wide grin replacing his early soft expression.  "Come on, Hyung."  He grabbed him by the wrist and they followed Tao out of the room.  

Xiumin looked over at him and asked, "Your wallet's in your pocket isn't it?"

 Without looking at him, he said, "Yep," popping the 'p'.  

Shaking his head in bemusement that he couldn't help but feel, Xiumin allowed him to keep pulling him along. His eyes widened as he remembered Kitten's panties. What had happened to them? Later on, Chen told him that he'd put them in his pocket when Tao had come in to the room. He'd had them in there while they'd gone out to eat.  He was insane!

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: So, yeah. Wow. That happened. I've got class in about twenty minutes, but I wanted to take what little bit of free time I had to get you all filled in. Chen texted me earlier and told me that if everything goes well, that they could possible come back from Japan early.

I think I might take him shopping. He mentioned that he needs a new hat. Maybe, I'll buy him one. I say maybe, because, what if he wants something else? You never know. That's the fun of shopping in Korea.

So much to choose from.

:::To be continued... :::


	2. Apprehension and Snow Cones

****The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?** **

****THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2** **

****Chapter Two** **

****[Apprehension and Snow Cones]** **

* * *

 

This was the stupidest thing they'd ever done.  They'd just finished a show and now they were in a closet having sex.  Chen had forcefully pushed him away from the back of the group as they were heading for the showers.  It wasn't very often that the place they performed in had showers, but this one did and he'd been looking forward to using one.  Right now, though, his mind was a little preoccupied.  

His back was against a wall, clothes on hangers pressed awkwardly behind him and Chen's lips were stretched around his cock.  Xiumin was biting his bottom lip hard to keep quiet and his hands were pressed to the wall.  He wanted to push Chen away, because he was insane and they shouldn't be doing this.  Not here.  Not when there were people with camera phones and there was the existance of camera's at all.  

The only thing that made it better was the fact that they were back stage and the door was locked.  There were no fans back here.  They weren't doing a Fan Meet here, so no one, but the stage crew and their managers were allowed back here.  Chen ran his hands up Xiumin's hips and slid his fingers under the waistband of his pants.  He pushed slightly, revealing more of Xiumin's flesh and he moaned appreciatively as the sight.  

The moan created a vibration that made Xiumin shutter.  Xiumin wished he could just let him keep doing this until he came and they could be done with it, but he knew that wasn't why Chen had pulled him in here.  He wanted more.  Seething, Xiumin wrapped his fingers and Chen's hair and tugged lightly, signalling for him to stand.  Chen's hair was rough against his fingers from the hairspray it'd been styled with and hot from sweat.  Chen's mouth sliding off of him caused his stomach muscles to contract from pleasure and he resisted moaning.  

He used his hair to pull him in to a kiss.  His mouth was hot and the kiss was rough as he changed their positions.  Chen didn't waste anytime, quickly undoing his own zipper and pulling his pants down.  He turned and Xiumin used his hips to pull his ass back.  The warmth of his skin made him more aware of his throbbing cock between them.  "Chen," he whispered in to his ear.  "We don't have lube."

Chen shook his head.  "Don't care."  He was panting now.  "Condom."  
What?  A flash of purple caught his eye and he realized that Chen was holding an unopened condom wrapper.  He was wiggling it over his shoulder.  Taking it, he asked, "Did you plan this?"

"No.  I just carry them."  

He looked back at him and his eyes were completely dilated.  The black eyeliner framing them along with the concealor he was wearing made him look exotic, almost hawk like.  If he didn't like to be on the bottom so much, Xiumin would have even said it made him look predatory.  Maybe that was an accurate discription when he thought about it, because Chen was predatory.  Even though Chen liked to be penetrated, Xiumin usually felt like the prey.  He quickly opened the wrapper and took the condom out.  

Rolling it on was a careful process, because by this point he was sensitive.  The lightest touch brought pleasure.  This was going to be intense.  He stuffed the condom wrapper in the pocket of one of the nearest hanging shirts, which made Chen grin in amusement.  The condom had a decent amount of lube on it, but still, he didn't want to hurt him.  "Are you sure about this?"  

"Yes, come on," he pressed his ass back further.  "I fingered myself enough the last couple of days that it should be fine."

Xiumin groaned and dropped his head to the back of his neck.  His cock was throbbing harder now.  "You can't just say stuff like that," he said and it came out sounding weak.  He felt weak.  Yes, he was the prey.  Chen was the predator and he was winning this... whatever this was.  Raising his head, he said, "Ok," and pressed Chen further in to the wall, pulling his hips back more.  Chen spread his legs wider and pressed his palms against the wall.  

"I'm ready," Chen whispered.  

Xiumin trusted that Chen knew his body, but to be on the safe side, he used his saliva to wet an index finger, then he carefully pressed it inside of him.  Chen shuttered at the initial penetration.  His entrance was softer than usual, hinting at a type of lubrication having been used not too long ago and the resistance wasn't as tight as it usually was when he went a while without any kind of penetration.  This was good.  Feeling better about the situation, Xiumin removed his finger and gripped his erection.  Feeling the warmth of Chen's entrance against the tip made him moan, then he pressed his hips forward.  

Chen shuttered, even as he pushed back to get him deeper.  "Yes," he said.  "That's it.  Come on, Xiumin."  

Xiumin leaned over him as he reached as far as he could go and wrapped an arm around his chest and one around his hip.  He began to thrust in to him, liking the fact that he didn't have to go as slow at first as he usually did.  Chen's knees seemed to go weak, because he slumped slightly, and felt heavier. Xiumin's muscles were charged from use, because of their performance and he was still full of adrenaline, so holding him up was no problem.  He buried his face in to the side of his neck and Chen shuttered again.  

"Hyung," Chen said, and it came out a little high pitched.  "It's so-"  The next thrust made him clench his teeth together as pleasure exploded along his stomach.  He started panting.  "Oh, Hyung, it's-"

Xiumin put a hand over his mouth.  "Shh shh," he said.  This was not the place for them to get caught.  "I know," he whispered.  "Good.  Shh!"  

He muffled a moan by pressing his face back in to the side of his kneck.  His eyes felt heavy even though they were closed and pleasure crested through him with every thrust.  Good.  Good.  It was so good.  "Fuck," he said and it came out thick.  

His throat was drier than it'd been earlier from singing.  Chen let out a noise that almost sounded like a sob and it was so beautiful that pleasure exploded through him.  "Fuck," he said.  "You're so fucking hot."  

Chen nodded roughly in response and let out a sound just like the last one he'd made.  "So close, Hyung.  Please-"  He threw his head back and Xiumin pulled him up away from the wall.  His movements were limited here, which meant smaller thrust.  They were no less intense, though.  Especially, for Chen who was taking it.  Chen covered his own mouth and came so hard that his entire body stiffened up, the pressure squeezing Xiumin's release out of him.    

****~** **

Kitten snorted in amusement when she read the text message from Chen.

My ass hurts, it said.

She had a pretty good idea as to why that would be. You had sex with Xiumin again didn't you, she texted back.

...Yes. It was awesome.

Tilting her head slightly, running her tongue over her right canine, she fought the embarrassment she was feeling from actually being involved in this conversation. Her cheeks had grown hot and she resisted fanning herself as she thought about the fact that she had become friends with two guys who fucked each other, with one of them being a person who wasn't shy about relaying explicit details about those encounters rather she wanted them or not. Usually, she did. She wasn't ashamed to admit that it was hot as hell. She'd seen them have sex. Shit, that had been hot. Probably the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

No. Not probably. It had been. How had she gotten so lucky to be in the exact Barista class that Chen and Xiumin had shown up in? She'd never doubt that luck was on her side, ever again. Yes. She was pretty happy with her life at the moment. It would be even better once they got back from Japan and she could see them again.

Is there a specific reason why you're telling me this, she texted.

She was sitting in a chain store cafe', vanilla cappuccino a reaching distance from her fingertips at all times. Sometimes, her class schedule annoyed her. Before she'd wanted to get her teaching degree she'd been able to come and go as she pleased. She liked to window shop. She liked to walk and go to the park.

A park. Any park. She liked nature. She liked looking at things. Now, she was trapped by a demanding schedule.

Even though, it was all worth it, because she was working towards her goal of permanently living in Korea, it still annoyed her. Mostly, it was in moments where she was sleep deprived or caffeine deprived or when her friends wanted her to go out and do things with them. Sighing she pulled her cappuccino closer and leaned over the straw to suck in a big mouth full of it. The difference between getting a vanilla cappuccino in Korea than in America was that the vanilla was more rich tasting than sweet and it had a real coffee flavor to it. It was a quality drink that she couldn't get enough of and she never had to worry about it being bad for her health.

It wasn't made from that cheap processed crap. She made a face. America was the epitome of bad health. It advertised bad dietary habits at such ridiculous levels that it had actually made her ashamed to even be American. It was one of the reasons in a long list of reasons of why she was living in a foreign country instead of there.

Her phone vibrated and she sat up straight to read the new text message.

We didn't use lube, it said.

...Um, do I even want to know why you didn't?

She shook her head slowly at the next message. There was a winking emoji and an emoji with it's tongue stuck out. We were too excited, the text said.

Have fun with thaaat, she texted back. It was an awesome response. Sarcastic. She held no sympathy for someone who would have anal sex with out the proper preperation. Nope. Not a smidge.

She giggled as she imagined his reaction to her response. It'd probably be something like: Wae wae! Why are you like this towards me? He said that a lot, but it was usually because he said something that warranted what ever sarcastic remark that was thrown back at him. He was a little shit to everyone, then couldn't understand why they were the way they were towards him.

Of course, they would get him back when ever they could. He was so cute. She had issues. When she read his reply, she regretted being sarcastic.

You should have seen him, it said. He was covered in sweat. He was a fucking animal. Man, why can't he be like that all the time. I think things would be better for him if he was. Fuck! Now I'm horny again.  

She plunked her phone down on the table and pouted. Fuck her sexless depressing life. She deserved this. Taking another sip of her cappuccino, she tried to come up with a descent response. Nothing compared to what Chen had said.

I hate you, she texted back.

His reply was: No you don't. You adore me.

Fuck you, she sent back.

Promise, he wrote back.

Her cheeks grew got even warmer. Yes ChenChen, she thought. I will. I would. Why have we not done that yet? She groaned and narrowed her eyes at the see through plastic cup in front of her. "Stupid coffee," she mumbled.

****~** **

Chen was laying at the end of the bed with his phone in his hand. He was sweating a little bit, because he couldn't believe he had just sent that. Promise, he'd wrote. His hands shook a little bit as he waited for her to respond. He wanted her to just say something.

Anything, so that he would know that he hadn't taken things too far. What was wrong with him? He didn't want her to think that he was just interested in having sex with her. She was intelligent, attractive, kind, confident - sexy as hell. Foreign, exotic, bilingual. Shit. The ultimate package.

He didn't want to screw this up. His brain to... text filter needed to develop a little bit more. Nervously started chewing on one of his thumb nails. The notification alert he'd set for his phone was a guy with a posh British accent that said, "Sir, you have a text message." He'd mostly just used it to annoy everyone around him.

This time when it went off, he didn't feel that warm feeling of satisfaction. His tongued ran over his bottom lip in anticipation as he looked at the screen. One New Text Message: Kitten, it said. He used his tongue to pull his bottom lip in to his mouth and lightly bit down it as he clicked the message open.

ChenChen, he read. ChenChen? He smiled in amusement. A nickname? He liked it. He read the rest of the message.

Stop being a tease, it said. "Ha!" He rolled his eyes. Problem diverted. As he typed out his next reply, he felt stupid.

Kitten deserved to be treated right. When he got back back to town he planned on taking her out again. There was no way he was going to let his mouth get away from him again. This was too important. Movement outside his room caught his attention.

Xiumin was coming in to his room.

"How was the fountain," he asked blandly. Going to see a freaking fountain had not been worth his time. Besides he was tired and sore. Walking was not exactly an easy thing right now.

"It was pretty," Xiumin said, ignoring his tone. "I took some pictures." The bed dipped as he sat down beside him.

Chen looked at him and smiled. "I'll have to look at them later." Just because he didn't want to go on the trip didn't mean he wouldn't look at his pictures. Xiumin was pretty good with a camera, so the visual was probably worth looking at and besides, he wasn't a complete asshole. If he was going to bend a little bit for anyone, it would be for Xiumin. "Hey can you kiss me," he asked in a low tone.

Xiumin's mouth fell open a little bit at the question. He looked over at the open door. "Let me just do this first." He closed the door, locking it, then came over to the end of the bed.

Chen pushed himself up so that he could meet him half way. His lips were plush and surprisingly cold. The contrast to the heat of his own mouth felt good. "Mm," he said happily. "What did you eat that was cold, Hyung?"

Xiumin smiled and sat back down beside him. "We stopped at a shaved ice stand on the way back."

"Yummy." He smiled and looked back down at his phone. He typed out a message asking Kitten if she wanted to go out on a date with him. His eyes flicked up as he considered the fact that Kitten and Xiumin had spent less time than the two of them had together. Looking at him, Chen said, "I'm asking Kitten out on a date. Do you want to go to? You guys barely ever speak."

He blinked rapidly and Chen groaned. "Come on. I thought you liked her."

"I do."

"So, is that a yes?"

He made a face. "You don't find this weird at all?"

He pursed his lips and made it look like he was really thinking about it. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "Do you?"

"Not really. She just makes me nervous."

Smiling, Chen changes the message to asking Kitten to go out with both of them and hits Send. Looking at Xiumin, he said, "Ok. Message Sent. In order for you to be more comfortable around her, you actually have to spend time around her."

He didn't deny it, so Chen was satisfied. This date was going to happen. They were all going to get to know each other. Good things were going to come from this. He could feel it.

'Sir, you have a message.'

Snickering, Chen looked down at his phone. One New Text Message: Kitten, was on his screen. He opened it and smiled. "Date confirmed," he said happily.     


	3. Date Is A Go

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Three**

**[** **Date Is A Go** **]**

* * *

 

::: **KITTEN** ::: For the record, I never have wet dreams. Like, ever. I never have. I have had dreams that started out with some sexual tension going on, but I always wake up before anything becomes sexual.  One of these dreams once involved Goku from Dragon Ball Z. I was a... unique child. Even though, Chen's wet dream was absolutely ridiculous and we both laughed our asses off about it, I was still envious. :::

**Chen's Texts To Me About His Wet Dream**

1) I was wearing a giant diaper. And like some giant lace hat thing and a giant fucking BIB!

2) For some reason one of our members mentioned something about a Daddy Kink. First off, I was shocked, because most of our members are virgins and those who aren't are so... virginy. I couldn't believe that conversation even came up. It got me to thinking about that stupid fucking dream I had. *shutters

3) I think sex is in the air today. Seriously. I'm kind of disturbed, because the guys have been eyeing girls and mentioning things even I don't want to know about.

**A Random Text That Had Nothing To Do With Anything - I didn't get an explanation either.**

1) What the fuuuuuck!

I think I mentioned once that Chen texts me all.the.time. About everything. Yeah. Even random nonsensical shit. :::

**~**

The Quad or in Korean the 쿼드 (Kwodeu) is the center of the campus. Basically, it's just a large circle of grass, with the addition of stairs leading up to each building, that the students acclimate to to as they wait in between each class. It's surrounded by one large, three storied, light tanned, bricked walled building on each side.

Kitten straightened her bag as she made her way down the stairs, hand sliding along the rail as she went. She'd been told from other foreign students that most Korean colleges name their buildings something poetic like, Sunset or Moon. She can't decide rather she should be grateful or disappointed that the four buildings here are only called A1, A2 and B1, B2. They were even written like that on the buildings, which made it just that much easier for her. Her friend Kelis was waving her over.

She'd been too busy or too tired to really get to talk to anyone lately and she was relieved that she had a few days to catch up on the social aspects of her life. "Roo Roo," she cried out, opening her arms for a hug.

They hugged each other tightly and rocked from side to side. When they pulled back they were grinning at each other.

Una raised an eyebrow at them, a small amused smile on her lips. "You two are so silly," she said.

Kitten didn't need friends to make her feel stable when she went to a new place, in this situation, a new country, but having Kelis as a friend had made things more easy for her. She'd shown her where all the best food places were. Introduced her to people like Una and a handful of others that were pretty cool. Basically, it had saved her time on learning her way around downtown Seoul and the school.

The name of the college was Joongang Sangha University. It was pronounced (Joon-Chang Sonchae Univerciety). She'd heard some people pronounce it (Joon-Changah Sonchae Univerciety). It was a mouth full and she hadn't been kidding when she'd told Chen that she had a hard time pronouncing it. Sometimes, she had to sound it out three or four times before she even properly remembered what it was called.

That was sad. It wasn't that it was difficult to pronounce. It just had so many syllables that sounded alike. It's a good thing she knew how to get there.

"So, are you up for Noribong, tonight," Una asked.

Kitten slid an arm around Kelis's side and pulled her close. Noribong? "I thought we were going to a bar," she said, looking at Kelis questioningly.

She shrugged. "It's Tuesday, so there's probably not going to be a lot of people there," she said.

"Tuesday, right." She had been so busy that she hadn't realized what day it was. "Yeah, it'd probably be dead. Don't expect me to sing, though."

They laughed at her. Kelis who was American shared a sense of humor similiar to hers. Una, who was Korean had a Korean's since of humor and burst out laughing. Neither Kitten nor Kelis understood why that was so funny, but they smiled anyway.

When she could speak, Una put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at her. "You're going to have fun tonight. No sitting in the corner."

"Hey," she said defensively. "The walls at the Noribong are circular. There is no corner. Thank you very much."

Una blinked at her in confusion, the joke going over her head.

Kelis snorted and pulled away from Kitten's side to pat Una on the back. "Don't worry about it, baby," she told her. "We are going to have fun. Are you still bringing the Soju?"

Her smile came back full force. "Yes yes. Soju. Of course."

**~**

Xiumin opened the door to his bedroom. He may have enjoyed having a bathroom to himself in Japan, but getting to sleep in his own bed made him much happier. He placed his suitcases at the end of his bed. He'd unpack them in the morning. Even though, he had his own room, there were still two beds.

They were both twin sized. His was against the left wall and the empty bed was against the right one. He looked at the empty bed for a moment. It was only covered by a light blue fitted sheet. Sighing, he turned towards his bed and rolled on to it. The flight had made him tired. He couldn't sleep yet, though. They still needed to eat.

**~**

Chen was laying on the couch on his stomach. His head was propped up by his hands and he had his phone on the cusion in front of him. Kitten was texting him. He'd been going through her messages for the last few minutes. She and her friends were at a Noribong and from the pictures she'd sent him, they looked like they were having a fun time. Apparantely, Kitten didn't like to sing. She'd complained that no one wanted to hear her sing.

The way she worded things sometimes confused him and he had to get her to explain them. Her most recent text message had the word 'Chicken' in it and he frowned at it. From what he could make out, the message said that her friend Kelis was black... and then the word 'Chicken' threw him off. He was waiting for her explanation. The Common Room was empty besides him and he was enjoying being able to text without someone trying to peek at his messages over his shoulder.

He'd been very careful to delete all of his messages from Kitten over the few months that he'd known her. She was his and Xiumin's secret and they wanted to keep it that way. She'd been clear that she had a fear of getting caught in public with them. There was no way that she wanted to end up on the media's radar. This made him happy. At every turn, she kept surprising him.

Their fame meant nothing to her. To her, they were just regular people that she treated with respect, like anyone else. He couldn't help, but want to get to know her more. His phone made a loud muffled buzzing sound against the couch cushion as it alerted him to a new text message. Puffing his lips out, he clicked it open. When he finished reading it, he laughed out loud.

**You'll have to excuse me. I'm boardering on drunk. It's not supposed to be Chicken. It's chick. Kelis is the black 'chick'. It's American slang. I can't translate properly in Korean with alcohol in my system. Ugh. *facepalms.**

"Igeonmwongmi? (What the heck is this?)" He said in amusement. This woman was crazy. He loved it.

"Foods here."

He looked up. Suho was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Are you eating," he asked him. His expression clearly said that he was going to be disappointed if he said no.

Sighing, Chen grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. Texting her back would have to wait until he was done eating. Having his text messages exposed would put him at risk for someone to potentially him ask him who he was talking to, then he'd have to explain. It wasn't like he had to tell them everything, but he didn't want to put himself in the position to have to lie.

**~**

Xiumin is in the middle of eating when his pocket vibrated. Curious, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and touched the screen. It lit up to reveal an awaiting video message notification. His eyes widened when he realized who had sent it.

From: Kitten, it said.

He clicked the side button to put his phone back into hybernation mode and slid it back in his pocket. His hands were shaking a little bit from anxious expectation. He thought his curiousity was going to kill him as he forced himself to keep eating at a regular pace. Chen, who had always had a keen sense of awarness caught his eyes and gave him a questioning look. When they were both done eating, he made sure no one was paying attention to him before he signaled for Chen to follow him to his room. Chen locked the door behind him and they sat down on the bed, Xiumin pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"So, what is it," Chen asked him.

He brought his screen to life again. "Kitten sent me a video message."

"This could get interesting," he said in amusement.

Confused, Xiumin looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure she's drunk now."

Chen laughed at the wide eyed horrified expression that developed on his face. "Why are you like this," he inquired. "It's not like she's going to send you nude photos or porn or something. She's not like that."

He knodded a few times, because he was right.

"Here." Chen leaned over him and tapped his screen. It made a deep wavy 'boop' sound and the video moved from the bottom of the screen to expand to the full size of it. A still of Kittens face sat there for a few seconds before the image jolted slightly. The sound clarity came out sharp and clear. There was some high energied, poppy music playing in the background. Kitten looked cute with slightly puffy eyes.

She'd clearly been drinking. Her grin was lazy as she looked over her shoulder. Someone had been talking to her when she started recording this, but he coudn't make out what they were saying. He thought that maybe they were speaking in English. She blinked and looked back at the phone.

Her freckles were prominate against her soft cheek bones and her glossed lips sparkled either pink or a light blue depending on how the light hit her face. Her red hair looked darker than usual, so the light in the room must have been low. Her voice came out a little high, like she was excited. So, she was having a good time.

"Xiumin-ida," she said and Chen leaned closer to him to listen better.

Xiumin looked at him to judge his reaction. The sides of his lips were curled up high, his eyes squinted.  He was highly amused. He quickly looked back at his phone as Kitten continued.

"I know I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you, but I'd like to." She turned away from the screen again and waved her hand in a 'go away' motion, saying something that sounded like English, which they couldn't understand. Smiling, she looked at the screen again. "I hope we can get to know each other better. I know you guys are probably home by now. I can't wait to see you. Aniyoung!"

She waved and blew a kiss. The video ended with a still screen of one of her big American hazle eyes close to the camera.

His face was hot as Chen wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him excitedly. He couldn't fight the smile that was forming on his lips.

"See," Chen said. "She likes you. She wants to get to know you."

He jumped when Chen's lips landed on his cheek and his nose wrinkled when he left a big wet kiss behind.

"We need to buy her a present."

His head started knodding on it's own in agreement, because they did. He hadn't expected to receive such a nice message. His heart was beating rapidly in excitement and he felt touched. "What do we buy her, though." It annoyed him that he hadn't gotten to spend as much time with her as Chen had, but it was his own fault. He needed to try harder.

It wasn't very often that he hid from a situation. Liking a girl this much was just a new thing for him and he was nervous. This was the last straw, though. From now on, he was going to make a bigger effort to get to know her.

"Hmm..." He thought for a few seconds. "I know she likes books... and make- up. Um..." His right shoulder raised slightly in a half-hearted shrug. "She's a girl. She likes what girls like. Let's go shopping and see what we can find."

Xiumin's eyes widened. "How are we going to do that? There's always a Manager present?"

Chen scoffed and let him go. "How do you think I've been hanging out with her?"

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Grinning, he said, "I sneak out."

"You do what?"

"Oh, relax. I wear a disguise. No one ever recognizes me."

Wearing a disguise is actually a good idea. He's not going to tell him how impressed with the idea he is. No need to let him build up his ego anymore than it already is. "What kind of disguise do you wear," he asked instead.

"A big hat, dark shades." He laughed loudly before saying, "I even thought about buying a wig or wigs. I think it would be funny." The unamused look Xiumin gave him just made him laugh again. He nudged his arm and said, "Come on, Hyung. It'll be fun. Like a spy movie."

"Your insane."

"Yes," he agreed easily, knodding. "I've been told this many times."

Xiumin looked at him, his expression saying that he was clearly worried about his sanity.

He laughed again and climbed in to his lap so fast that he didn't have time to react. He kissed him hard on the lips, then pulled back and said, "I'm going to make a spy out of you yet."

"What," Xiumin cried out in shock and confusion. "What does that even mean?"

"It means fun!"


	4. I Like You

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Four**

**[I Like You]**

* * *

 

When Xiumin Hyung had said 'A manager was always present', he meant that a manager always went with them when they went in to town. Or one of the body guards. The Dorm that they stayed at was only called that, because it was owned by SM Entertainment and it was considered a dorm, because of the way it was set up. The logistics of the set up aren't what's important. The important detail is that there isn't a guard standing outside their door, managing their comings and goings.

The only thing that they had to work out was how to get out of the dorms without seeming suspicious.  

"Can you pass me one of those," a voice asked to his left, snapping Chen out of his thoughts. He looked over to see who had spoken. It was Kris. He had his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Sweat had accumulated around the collar of his grey pullover hoodie.

There was a small cooler that they kept in the Practice Room. Without saying anything, he crawled the few feet to it and stuck his hand in the ice. He'd been sitting back against the mirror, taking a break, so his body had cooled off enough that the temperature from the ice was an immediate biting pain against his fingers. He ignored it, grabbed one of the bottles of water and rolled it across the floor towards him. Chen's eyes remained on him as he twisted the cap off and lifted the bottle to his lips.

He watched as his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and an idea began to formulate. One side of his mouth slowly began to curl up at how easy it was going to be. The water bottle dropped down and Kris smoothed his lips together, then licked them in satisfaction. His eyes widened slightly and he tensed up when he realized he was looking at him.

"What?" He tentatively asked.

Chen sucked in a sharp breath and pushed himself to his feet, allowing his expression to go blank. He shrugged his shoulders half heartedly. Xiumin was at the front of the line, Chanyeol to his right, D.O. to his left, Sehun and Suho behind him. They were going through different arrangements, trying to figure out how to make the choreography for their newest upcoming video work. The movements were powerful, a lot of hip thrusts and quick turns. As they all clapped rhythmickly to the beat, Chen smiled.

He watched the strong curve of Xiumin's back as he bent his legs in a crouch. He slowly moved his hands towards the ground, then jerked them back up. He turned to the side, with his right foot bent in front of him and his left legs behind him. Xiumin's body used to be soft, but had tightened up in the last couple of years. Now, as he raised his arm over his head, the thick vein in his arm was visible through his flexed muscle.

His skin was taunt, and glistening with sweat. Chen's eyes were heavy lidded and he had a small pleased smile on his lips as he took his place in the middle of Sehun and Suho. He and Xiumin locked eyes in the mirror as he fell in sync with their movements. Xiumin's expression was intense like it always was when he was focused. Like this, that sweet, cute appearance was no where to be seen.

He radiated masculinity and his feline shaped eyes made him look almost predatory. There was a moment when the choreography required them to all shift to face the right side of the room. As they all began to turn, Chen reached out and grabbed one of Xiumin's ass cheeks. He had just enough time to squeeze firmly before he had to fall back in to place or risk one of the other members seeing him. Xiumin faultered slightly, only missing a few steps, before he fell back in sync. Grinning, Chen turned to the left and sharply brought his left arm up.

Oh, he knew he was going to pay for that later, but right now, he was too amused to care.

**~**

:::KITTEN::: Korean is my last class of the day, in case you don't remember. It ends at six. At exactly six on the dot, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Since Chen hasn't texted me all day, I was a little more curious than usual to see what he had to say. It wasn't like him to not text me all.the.time. What I didn't expect was a picture of him wearing some horrendous brownish - blonde wig that stood out on all ends. He was grinning widely, his eyes all squinty in that way they do when he's highly amused about something. I snorted in amusement and shook my head.

Do I even want to know what you're doing, I texted him.

His response is that they were shopping. The next picture he sent me was of Xiumin. His eyes were wide, like Chen had caught him off guard and took the picture randomly. He is unceremoniously, not wearing a wig.

Xiumin Hyung's ignoring me today, he texted. I grabbed his ass during practice, so... yeah.

You guys understand that I am a Fan Girl right? Like, that one kind of person in the world that goes gaga for shit like that...? But I still insist that I am not the creepy kind of Fan Girl. I swear. These two idiots are driving me insane! Mamma needs her asian boys... and eew... don't ever let me say that again. I'm going to pretend like that did not just come out of my mouth... or mind... w/e. Y.. You get what I'm saying, right? Frustrations of the sexual nature going on here....... moving on. :::

**~**

So, the plan for them to get out of the dorm was simple. Chen just had to complain about needing new shoes around Tao and complain about the lack of food around Kris. Get those two any where near a mall and you create the perfect distraction.

Xiumin and Chen burst out the front double doors. They clanked heavily closed behind them.

Chen was laughing as they made their way down the sidewalk. They passed by a food trolley that smelled like syrup and any other time he would've stopped immediately to buy what ever concoction smelled that delicious, but right now they were in a hurry. They had to get out of there before someone noticed their absence. It was leaving that was the problem. Once they got away from the area, he could say they decided to go do something else, like eat or check out the park.

It didn't matter, as long as they didn't get discovered on their way out. Otherwise someone would insist on going with them or they'd demand to know where they were going. Neither one of them liked to lie. They turned the corner and worked their way through the back parking lot. It was created to be a big circle and they ran over the grass and being careful to avoid traffic, made their way across the street.

By the time they turned the next corner they were both panting for breath and sweating. Even though, Xiumin had been giving him the cold shoulder earlier, he smiled widely at him as they tried to catch their breath. They hadn't done anything like this before.

"Aren't you glad I dragged you along, Hyung," Chen panted out.

Chen leaned against the wall and glared at him. "Like I'd let you go with out me."

Laughing, Chen slumped against the wall beside him. He turned to press his back against the wall and took in a deep breath. "Oh," he said, pretending to sound offended. "Someone sounds jealous." He huffed out a laugh when Xiumin hit him in the chest.

"I'm not jealous," he ground out. "I just..." He had to stop talking to take in a few deep breaths.

"Yeah yeah," Chen said, closing his eyes. "I get it. I'm just playing."

**~**

Xiumin looked up at the entrance to the college that Kitten went to. It didn't look like anything special. Just a simple tan building with two sets of double glass doors.

"We don't need to go this way," Chen said. He started walking past the steps and Xiumin followed quickly behind him.

"Don't we need to sign in," he asked. "Get a visitors pass or something?"

"We can do that or we can keep walking and pretend like you never said that."

Xiumin's eyes widened. Why did he keep putting up with him? "Yah," he yelled at him when Chen started running. He hurried to keep up with him. Chen led them through a large circular grassy area and past another tan building. "Where are we going?" He yelled to him. His legs protested the extra activity after todays practice.

Chen turned, still moving backwards and yelled to him, "The dorms. These are the buildings where they take classes. Come on." He turned back around and started running faster.

"Jongdae!"

**~**

:::KITTEN::: I've kind of gotten used to Chen showing up randomly. This time when he showed up he had Xiumin with him, which surprised me. Although, to see them sweaty and panting for breath highly amused me. I hadn't expected Xiumin to show up at all until our date. I, for some strange reason, had thought that Chen would wait until then to show up to, so this was a pleasant surprise.

I almost asked 'Who do I owe the honor to', but that was an American expression, which I would have had to say in English. We all know they wouldn't have understood it if I did. I'm pretty sure it would've lost something in translation, so I just let the thought pass. Maybe I should have just said LAAAAAND! Land Ho? W/E... You know that was funny. :::

**~**

Kitten laughed as Chen collapsed on to her floor, panting for breath. Xiumin lingered awkwardly by the door, leaning on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"There's a fountain in the hallway," she said, "I don't have any cups or I'd offer to get you some."

"Water," Chen said and it came out as more of a desperate breathy sound.

Smiling, Kitten stood up from her computer chair. She'd been working on one of her language assignments. It was an essay on Korean History and it wasn't do for another week and a half. She always liked to get things done early. If she didn't she'd never get time to go out and do anything. "Do you guys need a towel or something?"

Xiumin was feeling self conscious right now. Chen had basically burst in to her room, without knocking. His cheeks were growing hot in embarrassment. Even though, he felt like falling on to the floor like Chen had, he couldn't allow himself to. He carefully eased his way around Kitten's bed, gripping the foot board as he did. His lungs were starting to ache less and it was easier to talk.

"May I please sit?" He carefully asked.

She helled her arms out towards the bed and immediately said, "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

He sank in to the mattress, breathing out a sigh of relief. Kitten's eyes were shining with amusement and he thought back to the night they'd spent together when they'd been trapped in the building where they had taken that Barista class. She'd looked at them with the same expression then, to. She was amused, but not in a mean way. There was nothing mocking about it.

This made him relax a little bit. If it had been anyone else who they'd just bursted in on, they'd have been thinking that they were psychotic and would probably have been well on their way to having them escorted off the property. Their managers would have a field day with that one. Kpop Icons kicked off of college property for trespassing. That was not a pleasant thought.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Kitten returned to her original place on the chair in front of her computer. She didn't say anything as she waited for them to catch their breath. When Chen got up and went in to her bathroom to bring back towels for them, he couldn't help, but feel a twinge of jealousy and annoyance that he was so familiar with her room that he felt comfortable enough to do stuff like that. He knew it was his own fault that he hadn't come around.

How were you supposed to get to know someone that you had randomly met AND HAD SEX IN FRONT OF? Even now, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he'd actually done that. When he thought back to that day, he remembered alcohol being involved, he remembered Kitten helping them out when Chen had gotten out of hand. She'd been so concerned about their well being and having that conversation where he'd revealed his secret to her had been one of the best times in his life. She had known about him before he'd ever revealed anything to her. She'd understood them and their... thing.

Not only that, but she was open to forming another... thing (one day he'd come up with a proper name to what it was all called, but right now he was still adjusting to it) with both of them. He watched as Chen handed Kitten the towel. It wasn't done in a demanding way, but in a natural way. When she wiped the sweat from his face and the back of his neck, Chen was talking to her and smiling happily.

The conversation flowed easily between them. Xiumin remembered how appreciative he'd been when Kitten had helped him take care of Chen that night and she'd gotten that same look in her eyes that she had now. Endearment. She was still taking care of him. Xiumin felt himself grow warm. He still liked her as much as he had then.

For a little while he'd forgotten exactly why he liked her as much as he did. Remembering what she'd done was one thing, but getting to experience the feelings that her presence evoked again, reminded him of the state of mind he been in the night they'd all spent together. He'd offered to have sex in front of her, because he could. Besides Chen, she was the most accepting person he'd ever met. She'd given them the freedom to just be themselves... and she'd enjoyed it.

Chen was right when he'd said that they'd been offered an amazing opportunity. Xiumin looked down at the towel he was holding and smiled at it. Chen was always telling him he needed to relax. 'Yeah yeah,' he thought. 'He could be a real idiot, sometimes.' It was true. "Pabo," he mumbled.

"Hm?"

Xiumin lifted his head to smile at Kitten. "It's nice to see you again."

She gave him a wide close lipped smile and shrugged. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to get to see you again. Were you avoiding me?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly realized that she was teasing him. He gave her a shy smile.

"Hey, Noona," Chen said, giving her a hug.

She accepted it and pulled back.  Her smile decreased slightly and she shook her head. "Exactly why are you all sweaty and out of breath, anyway? Where you in a hurry or something?"

Xiumin narrowed his eyes at him. "He did it to annoy me."

Frowning, she looked from one to the other. "Ok," she finally said, smiling again. "It's nice to see you two. What's up?"

Chen sat down beside Xiumin and said, "We were going to buy you a present, but uh..." He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, then rubbed his hand over it to straighten it back out. "Our plan didn't work out so well."

Her lips puffed out as she thought about what he'd said. "Plan? What plan?"

Xiumin looked uncomfortable as Chen said, "We kind of had to sneak out to come here."

She blinked. "Um... Can't you get in trouble for that? Why..." Her sentence drifted off as Chen's smile grew bigger. "You're so horrible," she said to him.

Xiumin rolled his eyes as Chen shrugged. He was horrible. For- He'd honestly lost count how many times since the thing with him and Chen had started, why he kept going along with his plans. He didn't always go along with them, but he did go along with them enough times to make him wonder if he didn't have some kind of masochistic tendancies.

Sitting back down in her chair, Kitten said to Chen, "So, for this... date. Where are we going to go? Honestly, I can't come up with a single place to go that's not too obvious. Like I said before, I do not want to get picked up on any media radar. That would suck so bad."

Kitten's bed was simple double sized mattress. No headboard, even though there was a metal footboard, a black fuzzy blanket and one pillow in a light pink pillow case. He returned his attention back to the conversation.

"We're not recognized everywhere," Chen said.

She snorted. "Yeah. Ok. You guys are ridiculously popular. Don't try to fool me."

Xiumin smiled in amusement.

"What do you think, Hyung?" Chen asked him. "Where should we go for the date?"

"Uh..." He thought about some of the restaurants that he and the team members had ate at and dismissed them. Everytime they went out to eat, a new video of them ended up online. Most of the time, they hadn't even spotted the person or people recording them. His eyes widened slightly. "Um... I think we need somewhere not so obvious."

"What about a club," Chen suggested.

"I am not going to a gay club," Xiumin said firmly.

Kitten let out a little laugh. "A gay club?" She leaned back in her seat. "From your tone, something tells me that you two have already had that conversation."

Chen rolled his eyes. "Hyung thinks that every gay club is all rainbows and glitter."

Her eyes glazed over as she thought about that statement. She looked at Chen again and said, "I've never been to a gay club before. I don't know what any of them are like, so I can't offer advice about that one."

Xiumin felt a little bit of panic spike. "No gay clubs," he insisted, firmly.

Her eyes widened in amusement. "Ok ok. No gay clubs. Sheesh."

"Yeah," Chen said. "Touchy touchy."

Xiumin felt ganged up on. He looked from one of them to the other in annoyance. They needed somewhere relaxing and where they wouldn't be disturbed. He adjusted the way he was sitting and said, "It's not just gay clubs. No clubs. This is supposed to be a date, remember?"

When no one said anything, he looked around and realized that Kitten seemed surprised. He wondered why. "Right?" He offered feeling a little self conscious.

Kitten looked at him and then at Chen. She looked back at him and leaned forward in her seat. "Ok, so...," she tentatively said. "When we say date. What does that mean exactly. Like, is this a... casual thing? Are we talking about actually dating or..." She made a gesture that said 'you finish this sentence'.

He had thought that's what they were talking about.

"I definitely want to date you," Chen said enthusiastically.

Xiumin looked at him and he smiled at how excited he was. Kitten was smiling shyly. The smile vanished when she realized he was looking at her. Her eyes carried that same warm look that always made him relax.

"It's fine, Xiumin," she said calmly. "I'm up for what ever. Seriously. Don't feel pressured in to anything. Even this date. Don't feel like you have to take me out if you don't want to. Like I said, I'm up for whatever."

His cheeks heated up at the implications that she was suggesting. Basically, she was saying that if he didn't want to date her and just wanted to have sex, then she was ok with it. "I um... I do want to date you, though. I mean, we still have to spend time together. Get to know each other more before all that, but yeah... I... like you."

He hadn't realized that she'd been tense at all until she visibly relaxed. It made him feel happy to know that she liked him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think about Xiumin? Chen? Kitten? XuiChen? XuiChenKitten? I think they're adorable. Ha! Chen grabbed Xiumin's ass during practice!


	5. Random Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after the previous one. I literally wrote all of this chapter today. I wanted it to be done for V-Day!

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Five**

**[Random Date]**

* * *

"Chen-ah," Kitten called out. He was just coming back from the bathroom. The sound of her voice carried easily in the large space of the Tran-station dining hall. The space was mostly empty, having only them and a few strangers sitting at different booths around the room. They'd chosen to sit at one of the small round tables near the Serving Line.

Chen sneakers made a squeaking sound as he stopped in front of her. He made a questioning noise and she pointed at one of the hot dogs through the glass. It was on the second shelf near the edge of the serving platter. The dim bulb gave the serving case a low warm inviting feel and the heat wafting out left the customers feeling almost lazy with happiness.

"Buy me this," she asked politely. "I used up all my money." The hot dog she was pointing at was baked in bread. There was a light sheen of moisture that had collected on it and the sight of it made her mouth water.

"Oh, that looks good," he said, reaching in to his pocket for his wallet.

She nodded in agreement. Her happy expression faded when his movements became stiff and jerky. "What is it," she asked out of concern. "Is something wrong?"

He looked up at her, wide eyed and said, "I can't..." He stuck his hand in his other pocket. "Where is it?"

"What-"

"I think my wallets missing." His face visibly paled and he patted his back pockets before sticking his hands in each one. When he still didn't find his wallet, he turned and headed towards their table, Kitten following him.

Xiumin's left cheek was protruding slightly from the piece of hot dog he'd just taken a bit out of. He was holding the hot dog up and the stick it was on trembled slightly as he looked up. His words came out a bit muffled around the food when he spoke. "Whah?" He asked in confusion.

Chen's shoulders were hunched forward and his eyes were widened a little in panic. "Hyung, I think I lost my wallet."

"Whah?" Xiumin repeated, his pitch hitting a slightly higher pitch out of concern. "Didn't you just have it?"

"You had it before you went to the bathroom," Kitten said.

Chen looked at her and rocked from foot to foot in his panic. "I know," he said helplessly. "Neither one of you has seen it?"

They both shook their head no.

********A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Kitten was sitting in one of the pull out chairs at their table. Chen was sitting in the booth seat on the other side of Xiumin. Xiumin had just finished eating a hot dog and Kitten was half way through with hers. They looked up as Chen stood up.

"Where are you going," Xiumin asked.

"Toilet," he replied simply. He maneuvered his way out of the booth and headed to the right. The restroom was out a set of double doors, and the third door on the right.

They'd all been to this Tran-station at one point in time, so they knew the place well. Kitten carefully inched her hot dog up the skewer stick it was on and took a bite. She stopped chewing as something on the seat next to Xiumin caught his attention. He straightened and held his hand up. He was holding a wide black leather wallet that looked like it was pretty new.

The leather looked stiff as he opened it. Kitten watched in amusement as one side of his mouth slowly curved up. His eyes flicked to hers and he slid the wallet in to his pocket. She snickered and her words came out a little muffled as she spoke around her food. "Is that Chen's wallet?"

"Yes," he said. "Shh. Payback's a bitch."

She blinked in surprise at him, because A) She'd never got to witness the sweet, innocent looking Xiumin's mischievous side and B) Because she'd never heard him say a cuss word before. Nodding, she said in English, "I got'choo." He looked confused for a second, which made her giggle in amusement. The food in her mouth was hindering her ability to articulate properly, so she quickly chewed it up and swallowed it. "I'm in," she said in Korean and his confusion became a shy smile that she had to look away from.

He was just too cute.

**~**

Kitten smiled deviously as she walked up the serving line. When she saw Chen come through the double doors, she wiggled her lips a few times to erase the smirk she was wearing and widened her eyes to seem innocent. She was a very good actor, if she did say so herself. "Chen-ah." She looked over her shoulders and she and Xiumin who she'd passed her half eaten hot dog off to, shared a quick moment of silent amusement, before she looked back at Chen who was heading in her direction.

********PRESENT TIME**

Chen's shoulders were hunched forward and his eyes were widened a little in panic. "Hyung, I think I lost my wallet."

"Whah?" Xiumin repeated, his pitch hitting a slightly higher pitch out of concern. "Didn't you just have it?"

"You had it before you went to the bathroom," Kitten said.

Chen looked at her and rocked from foot to foot in his panic. "I know," he said helplessly. "Neither one of you has seen it?"

They both shook their head no.

"You didn't take it to the bathroom," Kitten asked.

He looked at her and said, "No. I had right here." He motioned sharply to the table in exasperation as he spoke.

Xiumin helled his hot dog away from the table and leaned over to look under it. He looked over at the seats and Kitten patted Chen's pockets.

"Are you sure you're not just over-looking it," she asked, sticking her hand in his right pocket.

Chen lifted his arms and let her search. "Aaaah," he said, when she pulled her hands out, shaking her head 'no' that she hadn't found it. "What did I do with it," he said loudly in exasperation. It had everything in it. His I.D., his money, his I.D. entry pass for the Dorm complex. He was really starting to freak out.

Kitten pointed to the set of double doors and said, "Maybe you should go check the bathroom doors. It might have fallen out of your pocket and you didn't realize."

His face contorted and he looked like he was going to cry.

Xiumin grinned widely as Kitten started repeatedly smacking his shoulder.

Looking lost and sad, Chen turned towards the double doors and took a step forward.

"Wait wait," Chen, Xiumin said, grabbing his wrist.

Chen turned to look at him in confusion.

Xiumin stuck his hand in his right pocket and pulled his wallet out. He held it up and wiggled it a few times, smiling widely at him.

Chen's lips spread widely in an unhappy smile and his cheeks visibly turned pink.

Kitten let out a little laugh and shook him by the shoulders. "Got you," she said before she burst in to laughter.

He looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Waaaaae!" He said loudly, looking from one of them to the other. Turning his head sharply, then turned away from them, saying, I'm not going to play with guys anymore." They both laughed harder and he turned back to face them. Reaching for his wallet, he said to Xiumin, "Give it to me."

Xiumin scooted back in his seat and held the wallet further away.

Chen's eyes widened and he tried leaning over the table for it. "Give it to me," he repeated, laughing a little bit in frustration. He was still pink with embarrassment.

"Here here," Xiumin said to Kitten and Chen looked at her in shock as she grabbed it and raised it over her head. He felt betrayed. She was at least two or three inches taller than Xiumin, which made her three or four inches taller than him and even on his tip toes he couldn't reach his wallet.

Laughing, she wrapped an arm around his back and pressed his wallet in to his chest. "Keep up with it well," she said and he couldn't look at her. He grabbed his wallet and helled it in place, still hot from embarrassment. He jumped when a hand suddenly grabbed his ass and that's when he realized what had spurned this prank on. Xiumin was getting him back for grabbing his ass during practice.

Looking at him, he tried to act angry, but in all honesty, he'd knew this was coming. He deserved this. Xiumin was still grinning widely in amusement.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: Ha! We trolled the troll. I never thought I'd get a chance to say that and mean it. With the 'we' being me and 'Xiumin' and the troll being 'Chen'. Is this even reality or am I still unconscious back at that Barista class? I would be devastated if I woke up and realized that everything since that day had been nothing but a dream. :::

**~**

The Tran-station was below ground. Even though it was a place for people to take the train for transport, it was also a highly active shopping center. The consumer crowd or the (shoppers) were a unique crowd that didn't mind the extra low prices and the combination of funky clothing items and collection of miscellaneous items for sale. Kitten had come here with Una a few times. Kelis didn't like to shop here, because she was a snooty, picky princess (not really) about what kind of things she bought.

She wanted to spend more money, thinking that it would always give her better quality. Kitten, on the other hand, was not picky. Getting clothes for only 5 or 10 dollars was 'Daeback' (like hitting the jackpot). The makeup was also cheap, which meant she could buy more of it and she loved to just look around to see what kind of awesome random trinkets she could find. Today, she wasn't here to shop, though.

Since neither she, Xiumin or Chen could come up with a place to go on their date, she'd somehow ended up in front of the line and had naturally started in the direction of familiarity. The shopping center wasn't one specific closed in place. You had to go up and down stairs, turn corners, enter doors, go up more stairs or downs stairs, depending on where you were going to get to your destination. The labyrinth of entry ways made it very easy get lost. Luckily, for them, she had been here enough times to have memorized her way around.

They were currently in a wide hallway, heading towards a small black door that she knew lead up a narrow concrete staircase. The door was annoyingly heavy, but not heavy enough that it made her have to strain to open it. She pulled it open and stepped on to the gray thresh hold. She looked back to make sure that Xiumin and Chen were keeping up. Pointing her finger up, she said, "It's not that much further, I promise."

By their expressions, she could tell that they didn't seemed bothered by how many twists and turns they'd already taken. They just seemed curious. She started up the stairs and their footsteps echoed around the small space as they made their way to another door, white this time. She pulled it open. "Go ahead," she said.

"Wow," Chen said as he took in the space before him. It wasn't large, and their weren't only a few enclosed areas that he guessed may be shops. The walls were mostly bare, but it didn't give off a cold atmosphere like some Tran-stations did. There was a warm glow from a large bulb connected to the building in front of them. He eyed it curiously and frowned in confusion.

What exactly was it supposed to be. There building protruded more forward the small ones to the left side of them. It was also bigger, shaped rectangular, but had an odd almost wave design to the walls. Inside the array of squared off windows he could see shelves with different sized potted green leaved plants. On the rights side there was an enclosed area where the cash register was and past that on the far left hand side of the wall was a high row of teddy bears. It was a strange set up.

He figured for anyone that liked one or the other, that they'd enjoy going in there. Even Xiumin eyed the place with disinterest. They looked at Kitten expectantly. She was also looking at the weird building. When she noticed them looking at her, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't get that place either. Trust me."

::: **KITTEN** ::: There were only three shops in this area. I ended up buying a small black jelly bracelet set for Chen when I found him looking at them. Xiumin bought himself a small book, which I assumed was a journal. We wondered around, just checking things out. It's when we were going further down in to the spiral of this place *Sighs (more stairs - down this time) that I realized that this was a perfect place for us three to hang out.

There were things on each corner for us to do, including restaurants. We didn't eat at any of them this time, because I got an idea.

**~**

Chen was running his index finger over the bracelet on his wrist.

"Can I see?" Xiumin asked, holding out his hand. Chen smiled, holding his wrist out towards him. The bracelet was made of a black soft jelly like plastic that was smooth and slightly gummy to the touch. There were three bands, all connected on the underside of his wrist by an equally black clasp. "Oh, it's pretty," he said.

Chen nodded excitedly.

They were standing in a long hallway that was blessedly wider than the ones previously and Kitten had asked them to wait while she went in to what appeared to be a grocery store. It was a small place, but the atmosphere it gave off was very warm and inviting. There was almost a country feel to it, but the quality of the shelves and floor was more up to date in design for that. It was a nice looking place.

"What do you think she's getting in there?" Chen asked.

Xiumin shrugged. He had no clue. The only thing she'd said was that she had an idea for their date. Was she buying food or something? It was a mystery.

::: **KITTEN** ::: The reason why I didn't tell Chen and Xiumin what I was buying is because I didn't want them to be resistant. Korean guys are big on paying for everything. Especially the ones that are older than you. Even though neither one of them are older than me, I didn't want to take the risk. I bought plenty of meat (extra meat) pre-marinated, some vegetables (pre-packaged, some disposable cups and some disposable chopsticks.

There was also a few bottles of water, a set of tongues and last, but certainly not least, a tall bottle of Soju. I was careful to buy one with a low alcohol content. It didn't really change anything, though. Soju came strong or stronger. You just had to pick your poison, depending on your mood.

The mood for tonight was supposed to be celebratory. Not, let's get snockered. :::

**~**

Xiumin and Chen's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when they saw the two large bags of meat that Kitten was holding. They rushed forwards to take them from her.

"What is all this," Chen asked, smiling in bemusement.

She smiled widely and said simply, "Meat. Duh."

"Oh," Xiumin said, letting out a low noise of distress. "How much did you pay for this?" He jumped when Chen smacked him in the arm. "Wae," he complained.

"Now whose being too forward," Chen chastised.

Kitten smiled widely at them. "Whose up for grilling out?"

"Grilling," Xiumin said. It was only then that he realized she was also holding two regular plastic bags full of stuff. Her not letting them carry those two was the first in a lengthy stream of things they weren't allowed to do that night.

**~**

Both Xiumin and Chen watched at Kitten prepared the grill. She'd ingeniously thought of coming to a small grilling area on the west side of down town Soul. It was a small secluded area to the left side of Boramae Park. The perfect place to have their date. They watched at Kitten pulled her hair up and wound it in to a tight bun.

She secured it with a hairband that she'd suddenly materialized. Chen had tried to talk her in to letting him cook the meat, but she'd refused. So, he and Xiumin had been forced to sit and watch as she prepared the food they were all going to eat. Chen was kind of sulking and Xiumin still felt uncomfortable.

"That meat had to of cost a fortune," Xiumin said.

Chen grimaced. "Do you think she'd get mad if I tried to take over?" He looked over at her. She'd gotten the charcoal heated and was currently cleaning the metal wrack.

Xiumin's voice came out a pitch higher than usual when he said, "Are you crazy. She's bigger than you."

Chen looked at him sharply, completely offended. "What are you saying? That I'm not manly?"

Xiumin snickered at his expression.

"Wae," Chen complained. "Why are like this towards me?"

**~**

It took about twenty-five to thirty minutes to cook all the meat. When Kitten sat the plate in front of them, they forgot their earlier complaints as their mouths started watering. She shook her head in amusement at them. The best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. That saying was true no matter what country you were in.

She prepared a plate of lettuce and a plate of sweet potatoes and placed them on the table. After passing out the chopsticks she took a seat on the other side of the table. Xiumin and Chen had been too disgruntled and startled at the thought of how much money she must have spent on all of the things she'd bought to ask before, but as he raised a piece to his lips, he thought about it.

"What kind of meat is this?" He asked.

Kitten cleared her throat as she reached for one of the sweet potatoes. She hissed as her finger touched the outer skin to one of them. "Bulgogi," she said. She hissed as she tried to touch it again. "Shit, that's hot."

Xiumin blew a few times on his piece of meat and carefully put it in his mouth. It was almost too hot. He exhaled the steam from it to keep it from burning his tongue. Waving his hand in front of his mouth, he started to speak. In his attempt to keep from burning himself and trying to keep the food in his mouth, he choked on it and had to cough to keep the whole thing from going down his throat. Kitten and Chen looked at him in concern.

Chen started patting him on the back.

Kitten rolled her eyes at herself, because that's what she'd forgotten. She leaned down, pulling one of the bags she'd gotten from the grocery store out from under the table. Quickly finding the disposable cups, she opened them up and poured a tiny bit of Soju in one of them. Xiumin's face contorted when he realized what he was drinking, but he kept sipping at it until he stopped coughing.

"You ok?" She asked him, tilting her head to get a better look at his face. His brows were slightly furrowed and he had his hand on his chest, but other than that, he looked fine.

He nodded and she said, "Let's try not to do that again." She laughed when he scowled at her. "What?" She insisted. "It's not my fault you choked on your food."

**~**

The Bulgogi was supposed to be soft with a tough outside texture. Usually, there was a broth that you cooked it in and you served it together as a type of soup. Since they were grilling this was the acceptable way to be served.

"How does it taste," Kitten asked. She'd been a little afraid that it wouldn't come out tasting right without the broth.

Chen placed his first piece of meat in his mouth and blew the steam out the same way Xiumin had done. His eyes widened slightly as the flavor burst on his tongue. "Mm," he said in surprise. "It's really good."

Xiumin was watching him expectantly. Even though he'd ate his first piece, he'd also choked on it, so he hadn't really gotten to taste it.

"The spices are blended well," Chen continued. He slurped and quickly covered his mouth. He let out a little laugh and said, "My mouth just started watering."

Xiumin smiled at him and Kitten snickered at him in amusement.

"I can taste the faint traces of the garlic and even that grainy flavor from the Sesame seeds."

It never ceased to amaze Kitten at how well Korean's knew the ingredients to Korean food. In America, you only ever heard, 'If it's food I'll eat it' and 'this tastes good'. That was, unless you were like her and appreciated food with a passion. Although, she still hadn't familiarized herself down to the basics with traditional Korean food. Even though she appreciated being in Korea, she was still American and like the saying was 'If it was food and she liked it, she'd eat it.'

She didn't need to know what was in it. Also, in Korea, sometimes it was better to not know what what you were eating. More than once, she'd told herself to 'just go with it and don't ask questions' for fear that she was eating tentacles or a tongue of something or the other.

**~**

The conversation was stagnant for a while as they ate in contented silence. Kitten pointed her chopsticks at Chen when he reached for the bottle of Soju. They didn't need a repeat of the night at the Barista class. He grinned at her, understanding perfectly what she meant. She took it upon herself to pour the Soju after that, only serving a tiny amount at a time. The burn from the alcohol on their tongues mixed with the seasonings from the food they were eating and by the time they were finished, they were all pleasantly warm and lazily content.

Xiumin reached for the bottle of Soju and only because it was him did Kitten relent on her handle over it. The bottle was cream colored, plastic and had a lime green plastic label covered in Korean letters. Some in a thick almost cartoon like font and some in a smaller more narrowed uniformed font. The liquid came out clear, matching his plastic cup and she watched the bubbles disappear one by one after he stopped pouring it.

Chen reached for the lettuce and rolled a piece up before eating it.

Kitten looked from one of them to the other one. Xiumin smiled at her before he took a sip of his drink. He carefully sat the glass back down and said, "So, thank you for the meal tonight."

She hummed in contentment. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He nodded, cleared his throat and leaned forward. "So," he began. "How was it that you came to Korea?"

"Like, how did I get here or..." She held out a hand, telling him to clarify his question.

"What I mean is, why did you decide to come here. I know you said you're getting your teaching degree, but how did it all go down? How does your family feel about you being here? I'm assuming they didn't come with you."

Shaking her head, she said, "No. They didn't come with me. I have a Mom, a dad, a sister and a brother." She pursed her lips for a second and her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second. Her gaze sharpened again and she continued. "They don't... understand why I came here." A little laugh escaped her lips. "My mom thinks I'm strange, but it's mostly because she just worries about me."

He was biting his lip. Releasing it, he said, "Most parents worry about their children."

Chen, who had stopped eating when the conversation spoke up. "My mom calls me all the time, but sometimes it's really hard to talk to her, because I miss her so much."

Kitten nodded in sympathy. She understood. Although, she didn't feel the same. "Me and my parents aren't not close," she tentatively began. As much as she didn't mind discussing herself, she didn't want the night to become depressing, so she was being very careful with how she worded things. "We just have a different kind of relationship. You both know I'm not your average girl." She purposely quirked one of her lips up.

They smiled at that.

"Most people just don't get it when someone really wants to do something for themselves."

Xiumin and Chen both nodded, knowing full well what she was talking about. Most, if not ninety percent of their friends had disappeared from their lives, some from jealously, some simply because of the distance that their career created and some for unknown reasons. Going for your dreams was a lot more difficult than most people realized.

"What about you guys," she asked. "What's it like being a part of a twelve member group? Aren't you all packed in to a dorm together?"

"Yeah," Chen said.

Kitten narrowed her eyes at him when she realized he was looking at the bottle of Soju.

"Waaaae!" He complained. "I've barely had any. Why are you being like this?"

She had to fight a smile and she was failing miserable. Images of him and Xiumin back at the Barista class started to flick through her mind. Chen giggling drunkenly in to the carpet. Xiumin's serious expression as he'd tried to keep him under control. Chen shirtless and rocking in to Xiumin's body as he kissed his bare chest. Xiumin's defined stomach and those hips- She shook her head to focus. Swallowing hard, she felt her cheeks heat up.

Alcohol was not a good thing for her right now. Reaching under the table, she pulled a bottle of water out of the other plastic bag and opened it. The water was luke warm against her tongue that had suddenly gone dry along with her throat. It helped moisten them. By this time, Chen had already poured himself some Soju.

Thankfully, he was being good and poured the same small amount that she'd been pouring him.

Xiumin made a noise out of surprise and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is it," Chen asked, peeked over his arm to look at his screen.

He snorted and pressed his index finger against it. "It's Kris. They are just now looking for us." He's silent for the few seconds it takes him to read the text message. When he was done, he looked at Chen and asked, "You never sent a text message to him after we left the mall did you?"

Chen made a face in guilt. "Oops."

Xiumin looked back at his phone and typed out a message. "I told them we're at a park," he said, when he was finished. He sat his phone on the table and picked up his cup. His face contorted as he took a sip. "What flavor is this?"

Kitten scrunched up her nose. "Honestly, I have no idea." She blinked, looked at the bottle, then shrugged. "Does it really matter? I'm too lazy to read the title tonight."

Chen and Xiumin grinned at her.

Xiumin looked back at his phone when it started vibrating. He picked it up and touched the screen again.

Kitten noticed that Chen was playing absent mindedly with the bracelet she'd bought him. He noticed her looking at him and smiled at her.  He been reading Xiumin's text over his arm.

"Are you happy you came out with us Noona," he asked?

She smiled at him. "Of course." She looked around. The grilling area wasn't much. Just an expanse of grass whose vibrant green color was beginning to wane as the sun continued to sink. There were two other covered sitting areas with grills in front of them.

A strip of asphalt stretched out a few meters behind Xiumin and Chen, it's use being for the bike riders, skaters, jogger or those who liked to walk. "I'm know it's not much, but I really like it. I've had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me to," he said, smile growing wider.

"Me three," Xiumin added, setting his phone aside.

"Maybe next time, we'll be able to plan better instead of walking in random directions in hopes of having fun," Kitten said. She took another sip of her water.

"That was fun to, though, "Xiumin said and he meant it. "Usually, we don't have time to do anything."

The sides of her lips curled up in amusement. "This time, you didn't either. You both snuck out. Remember?"

"Technically, we just had to sneak away so no one would want to come with us," Chen interjected. "We were already done with practice for the day, though."

"Oh." She let her lips puff out to a fully formed oh. When Xiumin blinked at her she snorted in amusement. Ok, the alcohol was starting to set in now. She was feeling loose, content, lazy, happy, so many good emotions that she couldn't find a reason to complain about.

**~**

A little while later, they were all laying on their backs in the grass, looking up at the stars. Kitten had bought extra meat and had surprised Xiumin and Chen by saying that she'd done it so that they could take some back to their members. She had the meat on the grill and was checking it periodically. After that revelation, the alcohol had settled down in all of their stomachs. Because they'd taken it slow, the affect was a gratifying buzz that left them warm and content as they layed side by side under the night sky.

The air was slightly humid, which was counter-balanced by the light breeze. It was a good night to be outside.

**~**

Xiumin who was still laying on the grass, squinted at the screen of his phone. Kitten was packing up the finished meat. They were about to head back to the Tran-station. He'd been checking the time when his email notification had popped up on his phone. "Hey guys," he said in disbelief.

Chen, who was holding one of the now empty plastic bags open for Kitten to put the meat in said, "Ne', Majaeyo?"

The grass made a light 'schiiiick' sound as he tipped his head back. They appeared to him upside down at the angle. "It's Valentines Day," he said, his voice still holding that previous quality of disbelief.

Both Chen and Kitten paused for a second. Slowly they looked at each other. Kitten's cheeks were tinted pink. She gave a shy, tentative smile while Chen's whole face lit up. He grinned widely. Looking at Xiumin, he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Xiumin pushed himself in to a sitting position and turned around so he could face them. He felt a little light headed. It disappeared when he shook his head. He felt good. When he was back home, he'd only celebrated Valentines Day a few times, but it'd only been in a childish way during little mini-events that his school had held during class. It'd been years since he'd even thought about Valentines Day.

How was it possible that his first real date had landed on Valentines Day of all days? He looked down at his phone again, just to make sure he hadn't seen it wrong. The message he'd gotten was an auto alert from one of the websites he regularly shopped on. It was offering him a fifteen percent discount for select items in the clothing department. He put his phone in hibernation mode and put it in his pocket.

He looked up and became confused when he realized that Chen and Xiumin were whispering. Normally, he'd be more on guard with alcohol in his system, but tonight the setting had been unlike anything he was used to, it'd gone good and the affects of tonight's drinking was having an adverse affect. He didn't feel suspicious. He felt curious and there was an undercurrent of anxious anticipatory energy thrumming through him. What were they up to?

They were leaning so close together that he could see either of their faces so he couldn't pick up any type of emotional cues. Simultaneously, they pulled away from each other and started walking towards him. His eyes widened and the closer they got, the higher up he had to look, then they were on top of him. Literally. Chen on top of him, straddling his waist and Kitten curled up at his side.

Chen's lips pressed against his and he squeaked in protest. They were in public. Even though he knew he should resist, he couldn't bring himself to push him away. It didn't go beyond kissing and the kiss was nice. Very nice.

Firm, confident, a little wet. Xiumin slid his hand behind Chen's neck and pulled him closer. He felt lips on his neck and it took him a few seconds to realize who they belonged to. They were Kitten's. He shivered in excitement.

Chen pulled back with a breathy laugh. He hovered over his face, eyes glistening from amusement and affection. Xiumin ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them away from his face. Chen smiled, turned his head to look at Kitten, then nodded. Xiumin studied his expression carefully, trying to figure out what that was all about.

Suddenly, Kitten's face was hovering over his and he could see the dark freckles across her face, her fair colored skin and he could make out the tiny ringlettes of her bright red hair that had been to short to fit when she'd put it up. She was large and not in a fat way, but in an encompassing way. He and Chen were Korean and were built naturally small and petite. She was built in a way that stood out. To him, she was beautiful.

Handsome even. Her features were a combination that didn't scream feminine, but didn't distract from the fact that she was, in fact, a woman. She looked intelligent, confident, strong, defined- that was it. Her features were defined. Everything went still, all noises instantly fading into the background of his awareness as she kissed him.  

The feel of her lips on his was all he could focus on. It was more chaste than Chen's, which was to be expected. This was their first kiss. This was his first kiss to have ever come from a girl. Correction: Woman.

As sweet as it had come, it was gone. She smiled softly down at him and he felt starry eyed as he smiled shyly up at her.

"Happy Valentines Day," Chen said. He was still on top of him.

"Yeah," Kitten said, nodding. She smoothed a hand over the top of Xiumin's hair, then gently ran the knuckled of her index finger down his cheek. Smiling bigger, she said with a slightly teasing tone. "Happy Valentines Day, Xiumin."

He felt like he melted with happiness in that moment. He was so happy.  This was the best Valentines Day he'd ever had.  

::: **KITTEN** ::: Best Valentines Day Ever!!!!!!


	6. Date + Kaisoo?

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Six**

**[Date + Kaisoo?]**

* * *

Kitten was standing in front of her bathroom mirror when the door to her room opened. She looked over her shoulder to see Kelis walk in. Smiling, she said, "What's up girl?"

Kelis looked her up and down and asked, "Me? What's up with you? Why you all dressed up?"

She'd went shopping a few days ago in preparation for meeting Xiumin today for coffee. Even though it wasn't a lavish date, she still wanted to look nice. The white jeans and thin black sweater she'd bought complimented her body well without adding emphasise to innopropriate places. She wasn't one of those girls that liked to show off her boobs or butt to the world. There was one huge fashion difference in Korea than in America. In America, showing too much leg was considered whorish, but a tiny amount of visible cleavage was acceptable.

In Korea, it was the opposite. If you showed cleavage or even too much of your shoulders, it was considered whorish. As for the legs, you could wear shorts or a skirt up to your coo-coo. It really made no sense.

"I'm meeting someone for coffee."

There was light tap and thump sounds as she moved stuff in her make-up bag around, looking for her lipgloss. It was hiding at the bottom underneath a creased peice of the material from her bag. Her bag was stained with various colors of different eyeshadows and her most recent blush. She'd have to get a new one soon or it'd keep driving her crazy. Each time she applied her make-up, she kept having to wash her hands as she pulled out each thing, because the spilled remnants kept getting on her hands.

The lipgloss she applied was dark brown, but because of it's translucence, it came out just right. It didn't overtly look dark, but gave her lips the right tone to match her lightly shaded eyes.

Kelis closed her door and came in to the bathroom. She closed the toilet seat and sat down on it to watch her. "Are you going on a date," she asked.

Yes. "I'm just meeting one of my friends for coffee." It wasn't like she didn't want to tell her best friend about Xiumin, but she wasn't ready yet. This thing between them was still pretty new and she preferred to see where it went before she started talking about it to other people outside of their little triangle. Triangle?

Internally, she laughed in amusement. Technically, that's what they were. It took four to make a square, which could be interpreted in to a circle, but they were only three. It was fitting. She liked it.

"Oh," Kelis said, nodding her head. "Anyone I know?"

Possibly. Do you know about Exo? It's Xiumin. Xiumin! "I highly doubt it. They don't go to this school and they live practically on the other side of the city."

That was a bit of an exaggeration, but oh well. Kitten knelt down in front of her sink and opened the cabinet door. She owned one bottle of perfume. Technically, it was a body spray, but it smelled good, so it was a perfume to her, damn it. It was in a tall red bottle that had a black spray tip.

She'd had it so long that the black writing on the front of it had faded off. It didn't matter, though. In contradiction to it's light oceanic breeze scent, it was called Extreme. It was from a discontinued line that she'd gotten for Christmas one year while she'd still been in America. It was a knock off to some expensive perfume she was sure and she assumed she could find a replacement even in Korea. If not, she'd just find something else.

A targeted squirt to the middle of her shirt was all she needed and then she was moving towards her closet. She chose a pair of dark purple flats. There was a square shape carved in to the part of each shoe, right above the pinky toe and it was covered in gold jewels. Ensemble complete, she grabbed her pre-prepared small purse with a small silver chain linked strap and left the room. On the way down the stairs, she put her lipgloss inside her inside of it and clipped the sides together.

She barely ever carried a purse and when she did, it only contained her absolute essentials. Her bank card, her I.D., her cell phone and her lipgloss. She hastily made her way downstairs, knowing that the taxi she'd called was either waiting for her or almost there.

**~**

Xiumin carefully ran his napkin over the rim of his small coffee cup. The hot liquid had been too close to the top and a small stream of it had come out, nearly burning his hand in the process. He layed the napkin aside and turned his cup until the handle was facing him. With extra caution this time, he gripped it and raised the cup up. Thankfully, it didn't spill this time. His lips parted slightly as the rim touched it and he was just about to take a sip when the front door opened with a light tinkling sound.

Being careful to keep his cup level, he looked over in anticipation. An middle aged man in oversized jeans and a neon lime green button down over a white T-shirt stepped inside. Xiumin exhaled, fighting the tiny bought of nervous anticipation that was quivering in his stomach. He looked back down at his coffee. After Valentines Day, Xiumin had started searching for out of the way places for himself, Chen and Kitten to hang out at or to go to for actual dates.

This tiny cafe' hidden with in a rural part of Seoul was one of them. It was called NOTE and the website he'd found it on said that the name was in representation of the intense feeling a person gets while listening to favorable music or reading a moving peice of literature. He'd liked the idea behind it so much that he'd actually come here a couple of times on his own. Spending significant time in this place had also helped him come to the conclusion that it would, indeed, be a good place to go to for a date. Few people ever came inside and those that did were usually of an older generation, whose only interest was to sit and drink their beverage quietly or to watch the small old television set that was hanging from the back wall.

There were a few chairs just for the television set. Other than the counter where the orders exchange took place, there were only eight small tables, lined up in two rows of four, beginning near the door. Each one was barely big enough to seat four people. The crisp white paint on the walls inhanced the few aging posters hanging by the door and the three shelves holding two nick-nacks each added a subtle domestic feel to the country vibe of the place. He carefully took a sip of his coffee and made a noise in approval. The extra cream was mixed to perfection with the expresso and the flavor was thick with a subtle java flavor.

It grew more bold the longer it sat on his tongue and if he weren't one to savor the taste of things, and didn't mind burning his tongue, then he would have been unable to resist gulping the rest of it down.

**~**

Chen covered his mouth as he yawned. He was just coming out of the GO building after a participating in a radio broadcast interview. The building was actual called Coastal Telecast Station, but Exo members frequently participated in broadcasts for GO station, so they'd just started referring to it as the GO building. Gravel crunched under his sneakers as he made his way to white van that always took the members back and forth from events to the dorms. He was turning the corner when D.O. came around it from the otherside first.

He froze to avoid running in to him. D.O. didn't look at him, his expression hard as he continued forward. Chen ran his hand over the back of his neck in confusion. He thought that maybe D.O. had looked angry. Key word being: Maybe.

He looked at the building for a few more seconds, thinking on it, then with a shake of his head, he let it go and continued his walk to the other side of the van. He was momentarily surprised to see Jongin standing there, his back up against the door and he looked... frustrated? Worried? A little sad? There was too much emotion going on in his expression and actions for him to dissect exactly what it meant.

When Jongin first saw him, his eyes widened slightly. "Jongdae," he said in a way that sounded surprised.

Chen cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. "Yes," he said, stretching the word out. "Are you ok?"

He blinked rapidly, then looked down at the ground for a few seconds. When he looked back at him, he looked a little less of what ever moment of freak out he seemed to be going through. He simply nodded his head, gave a little smile and opened the door. Chen looked at him carefully, studying the way his shoulders huntched slightly forward with tension, the way his fingers seemed to bend a little, then straighten out, like... he was... hiding something. Chen scowled lightly, puffed his lips out a little and allowed his eyes to sparkle with the amusement he was now feeling for the situation.

He was officially intrigued. What had happened between D.O. and Jongin to warrant such curious behavior from both of them? Jongin eyed him warily as he kept eye contact with him on his way through the door. Chen gave a little smile as he buckled his seat belt. Jongin stepped up in to the van, carefully closed the door and made his way to the seat behind him, which just hinted more at his guilt about something.

Usually, people who didn't have anything to hide would choose to sit in the far back, keep space between themselves and the only other person in the van, because it was very rare for the members to actually have the space to do that. Oh yes. He was going to figure this out. The van jolted a little bit forward as the driver pressed the clutch. The ignition started and they pulled out of the parking lot.

**~**

Chen:  I think there's something going on between Jongin and D.O.

Xiumin stared at the text from Chen long enough to make Kitten notice.

"Is everything ok," she asked.

They had both drank two cups of coffee and were now standing outside for some fresh air.

He looked over at her and nodded. He looked back at his phone and hit the button with the slanted arrow button. The message square blinked, then a blank space stretched out along the bottom half of his screen. He texted Chen back.

Xiumin:  What do you mean?

The reply was almost instant.

Chen:  I mean, something happened between them. D.O. looked angry and Jongin looked... I don't know. Frustrated.

Xiumin:  So, you didn't see what happened?

Chen:  No. I just saw D.O. angrily go in to the GO building and Jongin having a mild freak out moment. I saw them individually.

Xiumin:  How do you know that they got in to a fight if you didn't see them together.

Chen:  Because it was by the van. We were all by the van. I was going to get inside and I almost ran in to D.O. because he was walking away so fast. Then Jongin was by the door.

Xiumin frowned when he read the message. He looked over at Kitten, remembering she was there. He told her it was Chen that he was texting. She nodded and gave him a little smile, telling him it was ok to keep texting.

**~**

:::KITTEN::: So, when I read the text messages from Chen to Xiumin, the only thought in my mind was 'You have got to be freaking kidding me. Kaisoo is real.' Of course, these text messages just sounded like Chen and Xiumin were trying to figure out why Jongin and Kyungsoo were having a fight. The way that Chen described what had happened just made me suspicious. Now, even though I am currently going out on dates with (Xiumin: notice the wording) and dating (Chen) AKA: the XuiChen/ChenXui ship, it doesn't mean that other ships are real.

I do have the sense to keep my fangirl brain planted in reality. While reading those texts, though, there's no way that I could have any other thought than the fact that this was a moment from any other lovely cliche'd Kaisoo fic that I'd ever read. The only difference being that this actually was reality. Ya know. Reading fanfic and dreaming about different ships in order to entertain yourself through out your boring life is different than actually being put face to face with them as reality.

The angst or the fluff or ya know, all that crap, it takes on the weight of realism. What ever happens can't be rewritten, time can't really be reversed (thanks to MamaVerse!Tao), and there are no other alternate universes to see how things could have turned out if you'd just made another decision.

So, even though none of us actually knew what was going on with Kai and Kyungsoo, I secretly had my fingers crossed that it was what I was hoping it was. My Kaisoo babies might be real. I was ecstatic.  :::

**~**

Chen kept a close eye on Jongin when D.O. got home. They were both in the living room. Chen remembered that it took him about two hours to get through his full radio broadcast, so it would take the same time for D.O. to get done with his. Which meant that he knew when to be around Jonging at the time that he was supposed to arrive at home. It was approximately twenty minutes after he should have left the GO building. He wasn't disappointed when at six thirty PM the door opened and D.O. shuffled in to the door with his sweater draped over his right arm.

He looked tired. The moment Jongin saw him, his visibly flinched. He flinched again when he realized that Chen was looking at him. Just exactly what had happened between those two? This new reaction made Chen's intrigue meter go up about seventy-five percent.

If there were any clues hinting at a miniscule portion of what had happened between them, then Chen could have called himself supsicious, but since he didn't, then he settled for being highly amused. His mission of figuring out what had happened slid a little bit in to the background and he instead wanted to now see exactly what kind of new reactions he could get out of him concerning D.O.

**~**

Reactions That Chen Got From Jongin Concerning D.O.

1) Chen decided to stick extra close to D.O. during one of their stage performances. He wanted to see how Jongin would react. Chen was especially clingy. It annoyed D.O. and he may have gotten elbowed in the ribs, hard, more than once. He also got the cold shoulder for the next two days from D.O. as well, but it was worth it.

Jongin was able to perform, of course. Being Kai came easy to him with all of those over sexed hip thrusts and rolls of his chest. Chen sometimes glared at Jongin because of just how sexy he was (as Kai). Jongin himself was a tiny puppy whose aloofness, nervousness and playfullness was relayed through a body that seemed far too innocent for this world. How was that even possible?

Anyway... the reaction he got from Jongin for being clingy towards D.O. was a lot of staring. As Jongin, his eyes were always wide, like he genuinely didn't know what was going on half the time or was too timid about most situations. He was very jumpy, especially where sudden loud noises were concerned. His eyes as Kai were dark, sometimes sensual, sometimes just creepy and those are the eyes that lingered way too long on him or followed D.O. around on stage. It was an interesting response. Chen remained intrigued.

2) This one happened after a conversation with Xiumin. He'd mentioned how Jongin or Kai always seemed to be watching D.O. Xiumin surprised him by pulling up pictures and videos on the internet. They were of Jongin and Kai doing just that (staring at D.O. with either a blank expression or an intense expression that he couldn't read). It was kind of creepy in a way, but it just amused him. One day, he called him out on it.

Jongin blushed and D.O. who was sitting on the couch with Baekhyun and Kris didn't look away from the movie he was watching. Yet again, interesting response, this time from both of them.

3) Daebak (Jackpot): The day, he figured out what was going on between them. They were all in the studio practicing their newest choreography. When they finished, everyone was sweaty, content, and on the way out the door, Chen saw the perfect opening. He was headed for the door, D.O. in front of him. Jongin was almost to the door. Jongin turned around and Chen sped up, clipping D.O. with his shoulder with just the right amount of force to have him stumbling in to Jongin. Instead of both of them glaring at him, they both froze. Jongin had his arms around D.O.'s shoulders.

Slowly D.O. raised his head to look Jongin in the eyes and BAM. Blushing, silent 'feelings' passed between them through widened eyes.

Chen texted Xiumin who had already left the room, the moment he stepped in to the hallway.

Chen:  Holy fuck! You will never believe what I just saw. D.O. and Jongin have it bad for each other.

Xiumin:  What?

Chen:  I'm serious. They didn't just blush, man. They looked... ugh... like all dreamy and shit. It was disgustingly cute.

Xiuming:  Seriously?

Chen:  Yup.

**~**

:::KITTEN::: When Chen told me about what happened between Kyungsoo and Jongin, I think my brain went in to minor shock, because seriously? It made me wonder just how many more ships were real? I'll let you in on a secret. My fandom bias (was) Xuihan. Now that Xiumin is mine and Chen is mine, of course it's XuiChen/Me, but ya know, the idea is still exciting. As long as that one doesn't become a reality. I would be very sad on a pathetic emotional level. :::

**~**

With the beginning of May came the end of Exo's promotion for Love Me Right. Their newest single was now officially titled Over Dose. They had the choreography down and most of the props for their upcoming MV was almost done. It was an exciting time. Exciting, because starting something new always was, but mostly because they now had a few weeks to relax.

They were still required to practice their choreography five days a week, but that was it. No performances, no interviews. It was going to be the time they needed to catch up on some sleep and go out and do things they hadn't been able to do for months without reservations. Xiumin wanted to sleep or read. Chen wanted to party.

He knew of one person he wanted to go with him. On Saturday, he and Kitten were going to a gay club. The first one that either of them had ever been to and it was going to be fun.  


	7. Character Questionnaire (Q&A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something new that I have started doing. I saw another author do it for her stories and it's really fun. It's a Character Questionaire (Q&A). Basically, you guys, write questions and the characters of the story answer them (in character). Since I don't have any questions from you guys, I had to make some of my own. I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> From this moment on, you can send your questions to me and I'll add them after each chapter. You can either add them to the COMMENT section or PM them to me.

**Q &A**

**#1:  Hey, Chen, will you marry me?**

**Chen:**  "Um... That's a... weird question.  I'm flattered, don't get me wrong, but uh... I am seeing someone right now and I don't think sh-hhe-they... um... my girlfriend wouldn't like that very much. *blushes.  Yeah.  Sorry."  

**#2:  Xiumin, why haven't you ever went out on a date with Chen?**

**Xiumin:**  *glares  "Chen and I aren't dating.  Why would I?  Why would we go out on a date?"

**#3:  Chen, can I borrow Kitten for a night?**

**Chen:**  *grins mischieviously.  "Um... she might punch you if you ask her that question.  Just saying." 

**#4:  Kitten, can all of us have a foursome?**

**Kitten:**  *Face remains blank.  *Hides her anger as she speaks.  "No.  I don't share what's mine.  Creeper."  

**#5:  I love you guys!**

**Chen, Kitten:**  We love you to!  
 **Xiumin:**  *blushes and looks away.    
 **Chen, Kitten:**  *They hug him from both sides because he's so cute when he's embarrassed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun just writing it. Don't forget that you can ask your own questions. Leave them in the COMMENT section or PM them to me. (Don't forget to mention what story your questions are for, because I'm doing this in all of them now.) 
> 
> Until next time guys - Peace!  
> Demitria_Teague


	8. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on only making this about Kitten and Chen in a Gay Club. Then, it turned it to this (7141 words). Think of this as part one of two. I am still working on the chapter for the gay club. This chapter is very fitting and shows progress between Xiumin and Kitten's relationship. ^_^ Enjoy! Also the (Q&A) is below the chapter.

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**SENSUALIST** **CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Seven**

**[Progress]**

* * *

It was shopping day for Exo.  It was a Wednesday and they had come early, so it wasn't busy.  They could take their time looking around without worrying about being bombarded by fans.  Everyone had went their separate ways.  Chen had been thinking about this whole gay club thing since he and Kitten had agreed to go to one.  He'd looked the website to the one they'd settled on over good. 

   
From the pictures he'd seen, it seemed like a nice place.  It was big, had a large quality sized stage and bar.  The reviews said the crowd was decent.  They had fun without getting out of hand.  The thing that had given him the idea that currently had him searching around like a mad man, was the pictures of the strobe lights flashing and the ones of the place lit up with black lights.   
   
It took him about thirty minutes to find all of the things that he wanted to buy.  Once he did, he put them all in the smallest bag he'd gotten from his purchases.  He folded it up and put it in his back pocket, hoping that no one would ask him about it.  As far as any of the members, besides Xiumin, knew, he was going to spend Saturday night with one of his male friends who lived on the other side of the city.  The truth was that he was really going to be staying the night with Kitten.  

They were going to party, which meant drinking alcohol.  It wasn't that he couldn't go back to the Dorms drunk.  It was the fact that he wouldn't be able to get there on his own and it wasn't like Kitten could just make an appearance there and be like 'Hey, here's your friend' and drop him off.  That would raise all kinds of questions.  Plus, if they did that, she'd have to go all the way there, then have to go all the way back to her dorm room and he wasn't letting her do that alone.  Their way was how it had to be.  He ran in to Tao (Why did it always have to be Tao when he was trying to hide something?) on his way out of his last store.  

Tao, who was coming from the opposite direction fell in step with him.  Like, he’d just been wandering around and had decided in that moment that he was going to walk with him.  Chen glared at him.  He wasn’t looking at him so he didn’t see his expression. 

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Tao said.  

If Chen wasn’t actually hungry, his mood would have dropped a level, but he was hungry, so he nodded and headed for the Food Court.  He spotted Kai and Baekhyun sitting in one of the booths near the back.  The booths were arranged in a line on both sides of the wooden partition that ran down the center of floor in front of all of the food counters.  Since they still had two and half weeks left until their schedules started back up, Chen didn’t feel guilty about ordering fried chicken.  He got one of the small meal plates.  

Fried Chicken was the main helping with two sides and a roll.  He chose mashed potatoes and green beans.  His roll came in a small plastic wrapper and his gravy came in a small styrofoam bowl with a plastic lid.  The whole thing was served in a cardboard bowl that was assembled right before they put the food on it.  He placed it on his tray and headed for an empty table.  Thankfully, Tao didn’t follow him.  

He didn’t pay attention to him after he crossed in front of his table, so he didn’t know where he sat.  Chen just wanted to eat in peace.  He was excited about Saturday, but he was also anxious about the whole thing.  He’d never stayed the night with a girl and even though they hadn’t talked about anything happening between them other than him staying the night, he couldn’t help thinking about it.  What if something did happen?  

There was always that possibility.  Was he going to sleep in the bed with her or make a pallet on the floor?  His hands shook a little bit as he opened the package on his roll.  Ok, maybe he was a little more nervous about the whole thing than he wanted to admit.  He’d slept with Xiumin a lot and he still got nervous around him sometimes, especially when sex was involved.  Usually, it was from anxious excitement, because he was familiar with Xiumin like that.  

So far, he and Kitten had only kissed and that had been one time.  And, it had been while he and Xiumin had been having sex.  He’d never admit to Xiumin that one of the reasons that he’d never had sex with a girl before was because most girls got awkward around him.  They usually told him at one point in time or the other that he was annoying or immature and yeeeeah.  His experience with girls was small.  

Most girls were bitches.  If he was being honest with himself, most girls couldn’t give him what he wanted (or just wouldn’t).  Chen liked Anal.  He liked someone stronger than him on top of him.  He swallowed hard as he thought about it.  Kitten wasn’t your average female.  

Would she be in to that sort of thing?  She seemed dominate.  And she was bigger than him, probably stronger to.  Just thinking about it made his pupils dilate.  He smiled as he lifted his first chicken leg to his mouth.  He’d figure it all out eventually.  Right now, he was hungry.

~

“Oh, shit!”  Chen winced as he hit the floor.  He’d been putting the bag of things from the mall in the drawer beside his bed and he’d slipped off the edge of the mattress.  Thankfully, he didn’t hit his head on anything.  He pushed himself half way up off the floor and shook his head.  

This wasn’t the first time he’d been moving too fast and fallen off his bed.  It probably wouldn’t be the last.  He was good.  He stood up and tried again, going slower this time.  With that taken care of he went to the Common Room and sat down on the couch beside Kris who was doing something on his phone.  The T.V. was off and there was music coming from the Office Room.  

It sounded like a Key-Board, so the person composing was either Chanyeol or Yixing.  The sound of heavy footsteps against tiles drew his attention towards the kitchen doorway and he caught a brief glimpse of Tao walking past it.  He disappeared from view, then he heard the sound of the refrigerator being opened.  The sound of explosions and shooting beside him got his attention.  He peeked over Kris’s arm and saw that he was playing a game on his phone.  

It was a game he’d seen more than one of the members playing on various occasions.  He had played it himself, but he’d never bothered to ask the name of it.  The title of it was essential to looking it up in order to download it, but he hadn’t bothered to memorize it and when he clicked it on his phone there was only an avatar.  Still having a day to kill, he figured, why not.  Scooting down on the cushion, he made himself more comfortable before pulling his phone out and pulling the game up. 

~

Kitten sighed as she stepped inside the Dorms.  The dark brown carpet felt hard against her flats and she sighed again.  She couldn’t wait to get to her room.  Language class had been boring.  They’d basically done a lot of book work, lots of writing.  

Speaking Korean was easier for her than writing in it, but she was very good in both.  Korean Slang even came easy to her.  Her family had been country and moved from Georgia to a small town in Florida, so add country slang with southern slang and you got a level of respect for slang.  Three months before she flew to Korea, she’d bought a Korean slang book and devoured it, quickly memorizing the way things were phrased and getting the pronunciations down.  Even while being an American in Korea, she was determined to still do things her way.  She was an individual and being that worked for her.  

She turned the corner and debated on rather to take the stairs or the elevator.  Her room was only one floor up.  Not wanting to wait for the elevator, she crossed the hallway and opened the door to the stairs.  The sounds of her footsteps reverberated off the cold metal walls as she went up.  There were more rooms on the second floor than the first, so it wasn’t an uncommon thing for groups of people to be huddled in to various corners on a regular day.  There was a large group near the end of the hallway, a smaller group across the hall and two doors down from hers.  

Una and Kelis were standing by her door.  She stopped beside them and they both looked at her.  The identical expressions they wore made her wary.  It was the one that they wore when they wanted to talk to her about something.  She really hoped it wasn’t about what she thought it was about. 

 All the time she spent outside of the Dorms lately had given her away.  By nature, she was a loner, which meant that she rarely left her room except to shop or for the occasional Girls’ Day out.  Of course, it wouldn’t take them long to figure it out.

**~**

Yep.  They figured it out.  Not the specifics, but that she was hiding something.  Kitten knew that Kelis wouldn’t say anything about Xiumin and Chen, but Una...  Una was Korean and she wasn’t saying that Una would, but a lot of Korean females had this habit of blurting out information when they were under duress.  She’s spent significant time around Una and she had this specific type of weakness that may possibly lead to ‘exactly that’ happening.  

Kitten was not happy.  One side of her nose was unconsciously wrinkled, resembling a halfhearted snarl.  She did not want to get outed to the Fans of Exo and she was protective over Xiumin and Chen.  The three person relationship ‘thing’ that they had going on could have a bigger impact on them, then it could her, if the knowledge of it’s existence ever got out.  Not only would Xiumin and Chen get backlash for ‘being gay’, even though they weren’t, they would also get backlash about being indecent.  

It was possible that Exo might lose Fans, their reputation may be completely tarnished.  What if Xiumin and Chen got kicked out of Exo?  God, what was she going to do?  Her mind, in her half sleepy, half not-really-in-a-good-mood state may be dramatizing the situation just a little bit, but in reality, there was still a real possibility that if their secret got out that they could receive some type of backlash.  She was worried about being discovered by Exos’ Fans, but she was more concerned about Xiumin and Chen’s reputation.  

The most she might get as a backlash would be a few hate messages, maybe even a death threat (she hoped not), and maybe even a ridiculous cat fight with Korean girls that are about three or four inches shorter than her and way smaller in build.  How hard would it be to beat them, really?  Grab them by the tiny little arms and throw them across the room.  No problem.  And, ok.  

Now, she was being ridiculous.  What had she gotten herself in to?  She just wanted to study languages and live amongst the beautiful Korean population in peace.  Now, here she was dating uuber famous people and risking her safety amongst the shark-like Fan-girl population and for what?  To cuddle an adorable Chen who smiled at her in a way that no one ever had before?  

To get to know an almost nearly silent, intense Xiumin who still kept trying to get closer to her, even though it was hard for him to put himself out there like that?  She was intrigued by both of them.  It may be too early to speak words aloud like Love or Soul-mates, and those words may sound cheesy to some, and the idea of already loving both of them might sound ridiculous to anyone she tried to talk to about it, but it was how she felt.  She wasn’t one of those easy-to-fall-in-love type of girls.  In fact, falling in love with someone, let alone, two people was all, but a miracle.  

Her line of romantic encounters had been slim to none and deep down, she’d thought that she was honestly going to go through life alone, grow old alone and die alone.  Then, along came two people she never thought she see outside of a computer screen and maybe one day, a long long time from now, from a Dome Theater and they had basically stuck to her like glue.  Well, Chen was stuck to her like glue.  With Xiumin it was more like they were two magnets being attracted to each other.  They would always meet in the end. 

She wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to them if she could help it and she was going to do everything in her power to keep them.  Even if it meant lying her ass off.  Her morals were slightly skewed at this point anyway, so why not work with in that gray area a little of her own accord?

**~**

“So, who is he?”  Kelis asked, her tone resolute.  She wouldn’t believe her if Kitten denied the existence of a guy.  Shit.  

Just because she knew ‘something’, didn’t mean she knew everything and it also didn’t mean Kitten had to tell her anything.  Her default reaction to talking about something she didn’t want to talk about was to immediately react nonchalantly.  As she shrugged her shoulders easily, the uncomfortable expression wouldn’t smooth out on her face, so it gave her away.  She mentally headbutted herself, then rolling her eyes, sighed loudly.  Her heartbeat sped up slightly and a shiver ran down her spine as she accepted the fact that this is what her life had become.  What the fuck had happened to her calm, peaceful, stress free life?  

Damn Exo.  Damn her attraction to Asian guys.  Damn her choice to come to Korea.  Damn Damn Damn!  Damn it all to fucking Hell!  Damn the fucking fact that she decided to take that stupid Korean Barista class.  She wanted to scream.  

Taking a deep DEEP breath, she tried to rein her frustrations back in.  It was a good thing that she didn’t outwardly express her frustrations or anger or she just might scare people on a regular basis.  Kelis was still looking at her and she resisted rolling her eyes again.  “Fine,” she said and she was thankful that her voice came out sounding normal, calm.  “I admit it.”

“I’ve been talking to someone.”  She was going with the thing between her and Xiumin in this moment.  They were ‘just talking’ right now.  “We aren’t official or anything.”

Kelis blinked.  Why did she looked surprised?  She seemed to hesitate for a split second before she opened her mouth to speak.  “Wow, seriously,” she asked.  “You actually are seeing someone.”  The way the pitch in her voice went up made her sound almost giddy and Kitten was becoming confused.  

“Why do you say it like that,” she asked.  “You sound like you’re shocked.”

Regret flashed across her eyes and she quickly waved her hands in the air.  “No, I’m not shocked.  It’s just... Wow.”  Her whole face lit up and she smiled.  The smile grew big and Kelis dropped down on the bed beside her.  Kitten leaned away from her as she began to assault her with excited questions.  “Who is he?  How did you meet?  When do I get to meet him?”

Grimacing, Kitten moved across her blanket until there was reasonable space between them.  She didn’t feel like having people that close to her today.  For more than one reason.  One:  The whole current situation.  Two:  The fact that she’d had a boring, annoying day of classes aaaand, Three:  Kelis was radiating excitement on a level that she couldn’t currently deal with.  “Girl,” she said, “Please don’t talk so loud.  I have a headache and would you pleeease, ask one question at a time?”  

:::KITTEN:::  I wished I could say that my friend calmed down after that, but no.  No, she didn’t.  Being a loner has it’s Ups and it’s Downs.  One of it’s Down’s is the fact that if you do something out of the norm, everyone, especially the ones closest to you, go gaga over it.  For the record, this is offensive and ANNOYING.  

If you have a loner friend, try to be more aware that they are sensitive.  If you want them to open up to you more, don’t coo over their new development.  Allow them to be themselves.  Sometimes, I wished I could headbutt people for real and get away with it, while simultaneously not hurt myself.  :::    
 

**~**

Xiumin turned the water off and pushed the plastic shower curtain back.  The thick, smooth texture felt strange to him and he made a face as he pressed it fully against the wall.  Whose idea had it been to buy not only a plastic shower curtain, but a see-through one?  It was nearly clear, so he knew it was relatively new.  He couldn’t remember how long they’d had it, so trying to remember who had gone shopping that day was impossible.  

The towel he’d left on the toilet was cool to the touch as he picked it up and he carefully gripped one of the edges to flick it out of it’s folded up state.  First, he dried his hair, then he wrapped the towel around his waist.  All of those times he’d been walked in on while naked made him check to make sure the door was still locked.  Once he saw the lock was turned in the Up position, he pulled his hair gel off the middle wrack over the toilet and placed it on the sink.  As he styled his hair, he tried to come up with a new concept for himself for their upcoming promotion tour.  

So far, he’d done blonde hair, black hair, orange hair, blue hair, silver hair.  It was a good thing that he was a guy and had his hair trimmed on a regular basis or it would be severely fried.  Right now, his hair was grown out more than it’d been in years.  If he didn’t style them, his bangs always hung in his eyes.  The back was shorter, so it didn’t give him any problems.  

Although, styling it was starting to become a problem, because the longer his hair got, the thicker it got and it became more difficult to hold a style.  Washing the gel off of his hands, he sighed.  A wave of tiredness had washed over him.  He wasn’t actually tired.  Just bored.  

He was used to having a schedule and without one, the fact that he didn’t have much of a life outside of work was made obvious.  A part of him was almost tempted to give in and go with Chen and Kitten to the gay club the next day.  He grimaced at the thought.  No.  He was not going there.  

Just because he was physically attracted to guys didn’t mean that he wanted to flaunt it.  After he used the towel to dry his hands off, he dropped it in the laundry hamper and got dressed.  He’d put his folded clothes on the top wrack over the toilet, so they weren’t damp from the shower steam.  There was no one in the hallway as he stepped in to it.  Kris and Chen were in the Common Room.  From the similar noises coming out of of their phones, it sounded like they were playing the same game.  In fact...

“Yay yay yay,” Chen yelled, bouncing once in his seat.  Yep.  He and Kris had synched up and were either battling each other or working together in a team.  Xiumin knew the game they were playing had something to do with swords and elves, but that was about it.  He’d played it a few times with Chen, but it had been repetitive, so he’d found himself growing bored with it quickly.  It had to of been almost a year since he’d even thought of it.  

After making himself some noodles, he took his bowl and sat on the couch opposite to Kris and Chen.  He used a fork instead of chopsticks to eat them, blowing on each bite before he ate it and being careful not to spill the juice on himself.  The dorm was relatively quiet.  Just the way he liked it.  With all this free time, most of the members had started spending time with various friends or pairing off and doing things not related to work. 

There were times when he envied them.  His friends outside of Exo were limited to a select few and most of them had regular nine to five jobs, so it was hard to hang out with them.  His fork was half way to his mouth when he got an idea.  Chen was going to spend all day tomorrow with Kitten, so why couldn’t they hang out today?  

It’d been about a week since their date and if he was being honest with himself, even though they texted each other regularly, that was kind of stretching it.  He slowly lowered his fork back in to the bowl.  Why was this kind of thing so hard for him?  He tried, but nothing where relationships was concerned ever worked out the way he wanted.  Not even just friendship relationships.  

Making friends was hard and keeping them was more hard.  The thought made him lose his appetite.  For an agonizing minute, he stared in to his bowl and let the dark feelings that normally stayed deep down inside of him rise to the surface.  Sadness caused his eyes to sting, anger made him clench his jaw and anxiety made it difficult to take in full breaths.  His self loathing was at an all time high.  

Then, he stomped it all back down.  The act of doing so made him blink, take a relaxing breath and re-center himself.  He stood up and took his bowl to the kitchen.  After dumping the noodles in the garbage can, he washed the bowl and put it in the dish drainer.  He was going to attempt to make plans with Kitten.  If, for some reason they couldn’t hang out, he was going to figure out something else to do.  Life would go on.    

**~**

Xiumin, who was now leaning back against the headboard of his bed, had texted Kitten and they were going to have a movie night.  He’d smiled when he’d read the text about her friends grilling her for information about the guy she was hiding from them.  It was kind of funny to think about her making up stuff on the spot.  She hadn’t out right lied, but she’d kept a few things to herself.  He didn’t know exactly how he felt about the fact that she was lying to her friends about their ‘thing’.  Speaking of that...

XIUMIN:  We seriously need to figure out something else to call what’s going on between all of us other than just our ‘THING’.  It’s getting super annoying calling it that.  

KITTEN:  You’re starting to feel that to.  Yeah.  Um...  What can we really call it besides our relationship?  That’s what it is.  I mean, there are three of us, but that doesn’t make it any different than if it were only two of us.  

His brows lifted slightly in acknowledgment of that fact.  

XIUMIN:  I feel stupid for not thinking of it like that.  I guess my brain tried to make it more complicated, then what it actually was.  

KITTEN:  Haha.  Yeah.  I do that sometimes to.  So, yeah, relationship.  

He fiddled nervously with his phone for a few seconds.  It’d been a few good months since he’d started seeing her and he’d gotten to know more about her.  He still liked her, now more than before, because he felt like they had grown closer.  Over that time she and Chen had grown closer to.  Chen had even taken to sitting in her lap on more than one occasion, including in public, which hadn’t caused them any problems so far.  

They were well on their way to... They just worked so well together.  The point he was trying to make was that he felt comfortable enough to want to be in an official relationship with her.  It didn’t seem right to mention it through a text or on the phone at all, though.  Tonight might be a good time bring the subject up.

The sound of his door opening made him look up.  Chen’s head appeared.  “Hey,” he said.

Xiumin just looked at him for a few seconds.  “Hey,” he finally said.  “What’s up?”  

Pushing the door open wider, he came in to the room.  He closed the door behind him and locked it.  Xiumin made room enough for him to lay beside him.  When he got situated, he asked, “So, what are you doing?”  

“I was texting Kitten.”

“Oh, about anything in particular or just talking?”

He handed him his phone and Chen went through his recent messages.  He let out little laughs at most likely the same ones he’d found amusing.  

“So, you guys are having a movie night,” Chen said.  “That should be fun.”  He grinned at him.  “Think you guys will actually kiss?”  

Xiumin snatched his phone away and glared at him.  Chen laughed at him as he turned away.  His cheeks were growing hot and he highly considered hitting him in the head with his phone.  

“I’m just playing, Hyung.”  Chen sat up, moving closer to him, so that they were sharing the pillow behind their backs.  “Take your time.  Have fun.  I’m happy that your finally getting out.”

Xiumin’s phone vibrated and he looked down at it.  Tapping his screen he opened Kitten’s newest message.  

KITTEN:  Do you like popcorn for movies?  I rarely eat popcorn.  The kernels get stuck in my teeth, but I can get some if you’d like.  I prefer Twizzlers.  ;)

He sniffed in amusement.  

XIUMIN:  I do like popcorn, but Twizzlers work.  Do you want Original or...?

KITTEN:  Do I ‘want’?

XIUMIN:  I’m going to buy you some.  Which kind do you prefer?

KITTEN:  *Gasp!  Xiumin is buying me Twizzlers?  Holy crap.  JK.  Original is my favorite.  All that other crap tastes plasticy (Plasticky??)  I don’t know... it tastes like plastic and it’s kind of gooey.  That’s awesome.  I can still get you popcorn if you prefer, though.

He would deny that his heart melted a little bit at that.  Chen was reading over his shoulder.  He was grinning widely and he really hoped that he didn’t say anything annoying.  If he did, he just might hit him with his phone.  Thankfully, he remains quiet.  Xiumin texts back.  

XIUMIN:  Seriously, I’m find with Twizzlers.  I’ll buy extra.  

KITTEN:  KK.  Now, I’m going to take a nap.  TTYL.  Should be before tonight, though.  Peace. 

He clicked the button on the side of his phone and put it in hibernation mode.  

**~**

When Xiumin leaves the Dorms, he manages to sneak out the front door without being caught.  It’s so easy, because most of the members are either sleeping, or gone.  He sneaks around the security building and creeps past the bars until he gets to the lower part of the fence.  It takes a little maneuvering, but he manages to climb over the top of it.  On foot, he makes his way deeper in to the town where Taxi’s regular are and he hails one down.  

He makes a quick stop at a Shopping Mart, buys six bags of  Twizzlers, a six pack of canned Cokes and a few sandwiches from the Deli and he’s back in the Taxi.

:::KITTEN:::  Ok.  Xiumin bought a shit load of stuff and I really should have expected it.  Not once, have I ever seen a Korean person bring just a little something when it comes to hanging out with food involved.  I should have known better.  :::

**~**

Kitten rarely watches movies on an actual T.V.  She prefers to use her laptop, so they settle on her bed and she goes to a website that offers a huge list of current popular series’ and movies.  Kelis was the one who showed her the website and it offers American shows with Korean subtitles.  Xiumin didn’t mind reading subtitles to watch a show, thankfully, or they would have had to go through  a long list of movies she hadn’t watched yet to pick something.  It was weird for her to watch American shows sometimes, to hear English being spoken, when she was so used to hearing and speaking Korean.  

She’d been in Korea for probably about nine-ish months now, so yeah, the Korean language was pretty much engrained in to her brain now.  The series they chose was Supernatural.  It was an internationally known show, but Xiumin had surprisingly never heard of it.  Xiumin, for all his serious exterior was apparently a scaredy cat when it came to horror movies, so it was a good thing that Supernatural had an element of comedy mixed in with all the freaky monsters and other typical dark things that went bump in the night.  It was about half way through the first episode when Xiumin popped open the first coke.  

The ‘Ka-chhhh’ sound of the exiting carbonation was so sudden that it startled Kitten, then she giggled because she felt stupid.  She looked over at Xiumin.  He had the can of soda poised at his lips, a drop of coke still visible on his bottom one.  His eyes were bright with amusement and he looked like he was fighting a laugh and trying not to spit his drink out.  Shaking her head, she looked away from him.  

Her cheeks were hot as she reached for her unopened bag of  Twizzlers.  The packaging was thick and she had to dig at it to get it open.  Once she did, all of her Twizzlers nearly ended up on the bed.  Thankfully, she gripped the whole thing tightly with both hands quick enough to stop that from happening.  For some reason, she was annoyingly clumsy tonight.  She popped the end of one of the Twizzlers in her mouth and gnawed on it.  It’d been a while since she’d had any of these and they were as good as she remembered them being.

“Want one?”  She held a Twizzler out towards Xiumin.

Nodding, he took it.  He set his soda between his knees and broke a piece of the Twizzler off, then put it in his mouth.  She couldn’t help but watch him as he did it.  His hand were small, his nails impeccably clean.  She wondered if his clean freak tendencies also went towards his grooming habits.  

His clean fingernails gave his fingers an elegant appearance and the act of putting the Twizzler in his mouth looked delicate.  Like he was eating something expensive.  She could imagine him in nice suits, possible playing some kind of soft noted musical instrument.  A violin or a piano.  Most likely, from the music videos she’d seen him in, he actually did know how to play a piano.  

He had hands for it.  She wondered what kind of hands she had.  It wasn’t like she really spent time looking at them.  They were there for her to use and she did, to write, to type, to gesture wildly when she was articulating something exciting or exasperating.  She’d ask someone about it one day.

**~**

They were on the third episode of the show the he and Kitten had picked, but they weren’t really watching it anymore.  Somewhere in the second episode the room had become to quiet for his liking and he had felt comfortable enough to start asking questions.  

“So, what all did you tell your friends about us?”  Xiumin asked her.  He was laying on his back and it was the perfect angle to look up and see her face.  She had a pillow behind her and was sitting cross-legged against the wall, her knees touching his left side.  The laptop was beside her and the volume was lowered enough where they didn’t have to talk over it.  

Her face scrunched up and he smiled in amusement at her.  “I told them I was seeing someone.”  She made air-quotes at the word ‘someone’.  “I said we were ‘just talking’ and that they ‘might’ get to meat him if things worked out.  Really, I just wanted to talk to you about that before I really said anything.  I don’t know how you want things to go, or even if you want people to meet you at all.” 

His expression changed and he seemed serious as he just looked at her.  

“What,” she asked curiously.

“It’s just...”  He started slowly.  “...most people would have jumped at the chance to brag about even just meeting a member from Exo.”

She felt her cheeks growing warm, again, and looked down, taking in the way the fuzz of her blanket stretched out in long strands.  The whole super overexcited thing that some fans did annoyed the crap out of her.  Looking back at him, she said, “When I was growing up, when I thought about famous people, I never imagined myself even going up to them to get their autograph.  Ok, maybe their autograph, but that would only be at a Fan signing thing.  I just always thought of them as people who deserved respect like everyone else.”  

“My idea of supporting them was to fangirl from afar.”  A grin split her face then and Xiumin couldn’t help but mirror it.  “Yeah, I’ll admit it.  I may have fangirled over some of your guys’s videos before, but it’s because you’re all so talented... and... hot.”  

By this point, her face was a deep shade of pink, boarding on red and he felt his own cheeks heat up in response.  Plus, he had been reminded that she found him attractive.  Smiling shyly, he turned his head to look at the ceiling until he could get himself back under control.  One of her knees pressed closer into his side when she adjusted the way she was sitting.  Or, maybe she was fidgeting.  

He looked back at her and her face was still pink.  He wished more people were like her.  The world of famous people would probably be an easier place to deal with if they were.  There eyes met and they had a tinge of green in them today.  The lamp light highlighted that warmness that they always had in them and he didn’t feel so shy anymore.  

The urge to kiss her was stronger than it had ever been.  Usually, the idea of kissing her was just an idea, because that’s what two people who liked each other did.  Until now, he hadn’t really felt the physical pull to actually do it, because he wanted to.  Now, he did.  The blanket creased a little bit as he pushed him self up with his left arm.  

Kitten blinked once, then her eyes became sharp as she watched him, curious as to what he was doing.  She sucked in a sharp breath as he got even closer, almost in her face.  Then, she knew what he was doing and seemed to be surprised about it.  With one hand, he reached for her face slowly, giving her enough time to digest the fact that he was about to kiss her, giving her enough time to tell him no.  Her cheek was smooth underneath his palm.  

It had a smoothness that only a woman’s skin has and he ran his fingers over it until he could cup her cheek.  Then, he leaned it, closed his eyes and kissed her.  The first kiss was brief, experimental.  It took a lot of self control to pull back after their lips connected, because now that he Wanted to kiss her, he wanted to do it badly and not just one kiss.  She met him half way the second time and all of those hesitancy’s from before, all of those doubts, all of the awkwardness that they felt most of the time when they were around each other, shattered like a mirror breaking and they clung together.

It seemed desperate.  Like they had been watching each other from a far distance across a dry desert and now they were the water that they both needed.  It was like two halves reconnecting.  They didn’t have sex.  Release wasn’t what they were after.  

It was the closeness, the connection.  They’d always felt it, but hadn’t known what to do with it.  The only thing they’d known was that they were drawn to each other and couldn’t stay away.  They always came back together no matter how much time had passed and now, here they were.  Together for real.  They touched and they tasted and it was more than they could have hoped for.  It was rough at first, then as their desperation was sated, grew gentle.  Soft kisses and caresses and eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms.

**~**

Kitten wake up... for some reason.  She blinked in confusion, then looked around.  The only light in the room was the dull orange glow from the outside streetlamp shining in through her half open blinds.  Closing her eyes, she started to fall back asleep until she heard a dull buzzing sound near her ear.  In her sleepy state, moving was agonizing, but she did it.  

She rolled over and froze for a second.  Xiumin was sleeping on his back.  She could make out the sleeves of his light gray muscle shirt from just above her blanket.  Her lips formed an involuntary smile and she felt giddy that they’d finally gotten this far.  It had taken months.  

Something like three and a half to four months and it was about time.  When she heard the same dull buzzing sound, she winced and tried to find it quickly so that it wouldn’t wake up Xiumin.  She found the source of the noise under their pillow.  It was a large Iphone that she knew was white from having seen Xiumin use it often.  She hesitated for a second before searching for the side button, because this was his phone and not hers and she was not one of those girls who snooped through boyfriends things.  The light was harsh to her eyes and he squinted at the screen.  The clock read one-thirteen in the morning and she squinted harder to read what else was on the screen. It was a text message from Chen.  Xiumin’s phone had a security lock on it, so she pressed the speaker end of the phone in to her chest until it stopped vibrated, then she dug around until she found her own phone.  It had been on her side of the bed, up against the wall.  She quickly texted Chen and asked him what was up.

CHEN:  Is Xiumin still with you?

KITTEN:  Yes.  Why?

CHEN:  Because he didn’t say anything about staying gone all night.  The members are starting to ask about him.  

Shit!  She squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance.  Opening them, she looked at Xiumin.  She was glad it was Chen she was talking to.  They could talk freely about anything concerning the three of them.  

KITTEN:  He’s asleep.  Do you think it’ll be ok if you tell them he stayed the night at a friends house and just fell asleep?

CHEN:  Yeah.  That should be fine.  As long as they know where he is.  I’ll tell them now.  Hold on.  

Relief washed over her making her close her eyes again.  The pillow made a creasing sound as she lowered her head back on to it.  She had to keep widening her eyes and fiddling with her phone to stay away.  As she waited, she set her phone from vibrate to silent.  Xiumin’s chest was rising and falling slowly and she watched him for a few minutes.  He slept deeply.  She could see the delicate curve of his left cheek, his thick eyelashes, the gentle swell of his lips.  A change in light from her phone was the only alert she got that told her she’d received a text message.  

CHEN:  Ok.  Everything’s cool.  I’m going to come over in the morning.  Should I knock first?  

She made a face at the screen.  

KITTEN:  >.<  No.  What’s that supposed to mean?  And when do you ever knock?  And why would you have to knock?  

CHEN:  Hahaha... jk.  So, is everything ok?  I’m actually really surprised he’s still there.  Things must have... went good?

KITTEN:  Shut up.  Go to bed.  It’s late.  You want even be able to enjoy tomorrow if you don’t get sleep, so...

CHEN:  Yes ma’am.  I love you.  Goodnight.

I love you?  He’d actually said that.  It wasn’t that he didn’t say it in real life and often, but did he mean ‘I just love you’ as a person or ‘I’m in love with you’?  He had a hyper, overexcited, heightened energy and he was very affectionate, so he said I love you to a lot of people.  It was sometimes hard to tell exactly how he really felt without having to sit him down and ask him outright.  She sighed.  She was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.  When she wrote back, she just texted the truth.  Whatever consequences she had to face would come later and she’d deal with them.  

KITTEN:  I love you to.  Goodnight.

 

* * *

 

**Character Questionaire (Q &A)**

(Q)   **Dear ChenXiuTen,  
As someone that identifies as polyamourous, I was wondering what you all thought about the sexuality spectrum and where you place yourselves on that?  Also, can each of you say something really stupid and kind of vulgar in monotone?  Thank you!  I love you!**  
(A)    
 **Kitten:**  "Ok, first off-"  *Wiggles in place from excitement.  "I have my own Ship Name.  Ten.  Holy crap!  That's something I never thought I'd see."  
 **Chen:**  *Grins at her.  "Cute."  
 **Xiumin:**  *Smiling, nods in agreement.    
 **Kitten:**  *Sticks her tongue out at them.  "Ok, as for the Sexuality Spectrum (Yet again, another thing I never thought I'd be doing - answering questions like this about my sexuality - like... a FanFic character.  0.0  <3)  I am Demi(sexual) - Hetero(sexual) or maybe it's Hetero - Demi.  I don't know if the order really matters, but yeah.  Or maybe it's Straight - Demisexual.  So confusing.  There you go.    
 **Chen:**  "Are we talking about that thing you were explaining to us?"  
 **Kitten:**  "Yes."    
 **Chen:**  "Oh, ok.  I'm just Bisexual, then."  *Grinning, puts an arms over Xiumin's shoulders.  "Your turn."  
 **Xiumin:**  *Glares at him, blushing.  "I'm...  I don't remember.  Something like Kitten."    
 **Kitten:**  "He's a Bisexual - Demi."  
 **Xiumin:**  "Yeah, that.  I don't like people I'm not close to even touching me."  *Continues to glare at Chen.  "It's a good thing I'm close to you."  
 **Chen:**  *Tsk's at him.  "Mean."    
 **Kitten:**  *Rolls her eyes at them.  "See what I have to deal with on a regular basis?  As for the whole saying something really stupid and kind of vulgar in monotone... what?  I'm so lost.  And for the love of all that is sane, don't get Chen started.  He'll be on it for days!  Oh, and before I forget, Xiumin literally didn't even know what the sexuality spectrum was.  I had to explain -in detail- that embarrassed us both.  Thanks for that.  Can I get 200 dollars for embarrassing conversations, Alex?"  *Winks at you.  "Thanks for the question, though.  We love you to!  Peace!"  *Throws you the V-sign.  

 


	9. Busted

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Eight**

**[** **Busted** **]**

* * *

 

Xiumin woke up to the sound of water running. He kept his eyes closed and just listened.  This bed was surprisingly comfortable.  Besides running water, he didn’t hear any more noises for a few minutes.  He stretched his legs out enjoying the way the bed seemed to expand around him.  

His bed was comfortable, firm, just the way he liked it.  Even though this one was also firm, it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud.  When he hear a lock click, he opened his eyes and raised his head.  The bathroom door opened a second later and Kitten came out running a brush through her hair.  He was surprised to see a array of thick curls.  

She noticed him looking at her and smiled.  “Good morning, sleepy head,” she said in English and he smiled back.  Her voice was deeper when she spoke in English and he liked the sound of it.  Sometimes, he wished he could speak English.  His English vocabulary was severely limited.  He wondered what it’d be like to be able to have a full conversation in English with her.  

He’d heard that the English language was very expansive.  There were so many words that meant the same thing, but could mean something different depending on the context they were used in.  It made him feel like he was missing out on something.  It first attempt to speak failed.  Clearing his throat, he tried again.  “Do you think you could teach me how to speak English,” he asked.  

She lowered her brush and looked at him for a second, then her smile got bigger.  “Really,” she said.  “I’d love to.”  

“I had to learn enough English to pass final exams for school,” he said.  “But it was more memorizing than anything.  It’s been awhile since I graduated, so I’ve forgotten most of what I learned.”

She put her brush on her desk and crawled up the bed to sit down beside him.  “I get that,” she said.  “That’s like me and math.  I studied like hell to pass.  I was always behind because I failed Algebra 1A or 1B or something like that, like three times.  Then, once I did pass, I was away from it for a while and forgot everything.”  Scowling, she said, “I hate math and apparently it hate me to.”  

He let out a little laugh.  “Dork,” he said and that was a word he had picked up from her.  She called Chen a dork all the time and he’d heard it enough that he’d picked it up.  She playfully wrinkled her nose up at him, then leaned in for a kiss.  It was the first time, besides Valentines Day that she’d initiated a kiss and he happily met her half way.  

The kiss was gentle and he could taste the minty toothpaste she’d used.  It wasn’t overwhelming like he’d thought a toothpaste kiss would be.  The moment he felt her fingernails on his scalp, someone knocked on the door.  He groaned when she pulled away.  She looked as annoyed as he felt, then she started crawling towards the end of the bed.  

Anxiously, he chewed on the side of his bottom lip, because what if it was one of her friends?  It was possible that they wouldn’t know who he was, but it was also possible that they’d know exactly who he was.  There was no way he was going to hide, though.  He wasn’t a teenager and hiding in a bathroom would be humiliating and immature.  No, he was going to face this head on and deal with the consequences like an adult.

Kitten slowly unlocked the door and cracked it enough to peek in to the hallway.  Xiumin relaxed a little when he saw her smile.  “It’s Chen,” she said.  She opened the door enough for him to walk in.  As Chen walked in, Xiumin breathed a sigh of relief.  

Kitten closed the door and locked it.  Chen smiled at both of them.  He was wearing a pair of black athletic shorts, a pull-over red hoodie and a backwards red Snap Back.  

“Well,” Chen said.  “Looks like you guys had fun.”  He laughed when Kitten smacked him on the arm.  

She went around him and let out a little yawn.  “I was wondering what time you were going to get here,” she said, pulling her desk chair out.  She turned it around where she could face both of them and sat down on it.  

Chen nodded and said, “Yeah.  Plus, I brought coffee.”  

Xiumin blinked at the cardboard tray in his hand, because it was the first time he’d noticed it.  He was apparently not as awake as he’d thought.  Thankful, he held a hand out and Chen handed him one.  Taking a sip, he watched Kitten take her and Chen remove his own, before setting the tray down beside Kittens brush.  Chen used his knees to move up the bed and he sat down beside him.  They all sipped their coffees in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  

Kitten was the first one to speak again.  “So, what are you guys going to do today,” she asked.  “Chen, I know we’re going out tonight.  Are you going back to your dorm before you come here, or...?”  

He used his bottom lip to remove the remnant of his last sip off his top lip before answering her.  “Since you don’t have classes, I figured that we could, maybe, go get some breakfast first.  Then, I was going to go back to the dorms with Xiumin for a while, then come back here.”  

Xiumin lowered his cup and blinked sleepily at him.  “You don’t have to go back with me if you don’t want to.  It’s fine.”

“Well, I need to get clothes anyway, so...”  

“Oh.”  

“Ok,” Kitten said.  “It’s settled then.”  She stood up held an arm out toward the bathroom.  “You’re free to take a shower before we go anywhere.”  

He accepted the offer.  The hot water woke him up and made him feel refreshed for the new day.  Using his fingers, he combed his fingers in to a semi-half descent style.  When he could avoid it, he never put already worn clothes back on, but this time couldn’t be helped.  His jeans were wrinkled.  He’d taken his over shirt off the night before, so it wasn’t in as bad a shape.  

He glared at Chen as he eyed him the whole time he was opening it up and slipping it over his head.  “Shut up,” he said to him.  Chen held his hands out in surrender.  Rolling her eyes, Kitten led them out of the room.  That’s when their whole secretive thing came to a grinding hault.

::: **KITTEN** :::  Kelis was standing ‘right there’ in the hallway when we all stepped out in to the hallway.  Xiumin and Chen have obviously never met Kelis face to face, but I’d sent them picture of her and Una, so they knew what she looked like.  I wasn’t even paying attention, because I was shutting the door behind me.  What made me turn around was when I felt Chen stiffen up beside me.  I blinked over at him in surprise, because it such a sudden reaction to something I wasn’t understanding in that moment.  

Then I realized Xiumin was stiff to... and there she was, studying all of us curiously.  Like... she was trying to figure out where she had seen Xiumin and Chen before.  I panicked.  When I panic, I can’t think.  Which is why I try not to let myself get caught off guard very often, always paying attention.  Ugh.  I saw it the moment that recognition settled in her eyes.  Of course, she’d recognize them.  They were freaking super famous!  :::

**~**

Xiumin and Chen had ordered a fresh cup of coffee, iced this time and were lingering awkwardly near the counter as they waited.  Kitten and her friend were sitting at a table and were whispering to each other.  

“So...”  Chen said awkwardly.

Xiumin wrinkled his nose and looked at him.  They blinked at each other and not say anything else, returned their attention back to the table.  Xiumin was nervous and he knew by Chen’s lingering silence that he also was.  They didn’t know what to expect.  Being discovered had not been something they’d expected and even though they’d known it was an eventual possibility, they didn’t know what to do now that it had actually happened.  Xiumin didn’t want Kitten to keep lying to her friends about the whole thing and he knew at this point that if she didn’t tell her the truth that it was going to cause problems in their relationships.  

He didn’t want that.  Friends were important.  He could extend a little trust to people he didn’t know to stop problems like that from happening.  Trusting Kitten was enough.  She knew her friends.  

He’d let her lead where it was important, but in this matter, he needed to put his foot down.  Her friends didn’t deserve that, although he did appreciate the sentiment.  Even if it made him feel guilty.  He whispered his thoughts to Chen who nodded in agreement.  Kitten sat up straighter and both she and her friend looked at them.  

He and Chen glanced at each other, then back at them.  Kitten motioned for them to come over.  As they approached the table, Kitten’s friend grinned at them and Xiumin averted his gaze to look down at the chair to Kitten’s right side.  He pulled it out and Chen did the same one to the one beside him.  They both sat down and there was a moment of awkward silence.  

Chen chewed on the side of his bottom lip as he looked at Kitten.  She gave him a painstaking look and he felt bad for her and a little guilty.  Xiumin’s words had made him really think about all of the consequences of what they were doing.  So, he did something bold.  He got up, walked around the table and sat down in Kitten’s lap.

Her hands automatically gripped his waist and her eyes were wide when he looked down at her.  He grinned at her.  He made the grin as wide as it usually was, even though he was feeling nervous.  Giving her a wink that said ‘trust me’, he adjusted himself until he was looking at her friend and said, “Hey.  What was your name again?”  He’d caught a brief part of their conversation and he knew that she could speak Korean.  

Although, he did wonder if she was as good at it as Kitten was.  If not, then Kitten could translate.  Problem solved.  She looked surprised for a second and then her entire face lit up.  The smile she gave him looked smug, which made him curios.  “Kelis,” she said.  

He tried the name out it felt foreign on his tongue, coming out stunted.  It sounded like ‘Keh-lissss’.  Her excitement seemed to grow and she nodded enthusiastically, which made him laugh.  He glanced at Xiumin and realized how stiff he was.  His drink looked like he was squeezing it to death between both hands.  

It made him remember that one time that Xiumin had gotten annoyed enough to actually pop the top off of one of his drinks, spilling his coffee on the table.  He’d immediately snapped out of it and quickly cleaned up his mess, but he recognized the signs that told him that he would soon be reaching a boiling point.  Chen was pushing his luck.  If he wasn’t careful, Xiumin would drag him out of here and there be a huge awkward gap left over that they’d have to fix later.  “I like it,” he told her and he did.  

Even if he didn’t, he would have flattered her, anyway.  Where this situation was concerned, he was going to choose to be shameless.  

**~**

The conversation had progressed beyond the awkward introductions and omitting the finer details of that night, they explained how they met and hit it off.  Kelis seemed excited more by the idea that Kitten was actually dating in general, then them being who they were, even if that fact was a super plus.  Every time she said the word ‘super’ she said it in English, just like Kitten did.  It had to be a ‘thing’ for them.  It was adorable and always made them smile.  

Kitten was finally relaxed, even if she seemed a little annoyed at Kelis’s level of enthusiasm for her romantic life.  Chen was surprised when Xiumin asked if he could talk to Kitten in private.  Chen stood in the spot he stopped in after he’d gotten out of her lap and curiously watched  as she went around the table and the two of them went outside.  Kelis seemed as curios as he was.  He sat down in Kitten’s chair and Kelis leaned towards him.  

“What do you think they’re talking about,” she asked.  

Her pronunciation wasn’t as good as Kittens.  It wasn’t bad, but some words she said came out with difficulty, like her tongue got in the way.  He shrugged.  “I don’t know.  He stayed the night with her last night, so probably something relationship wise.”  

Her eyes widened in surprised and he grinned mischievously at her.  Neither Xiumin nor Kitten would want him to tell this information, but that’s because they overreacted to stuff like that.  He didn’t think either of them realized just how much alike they were.  They hadn’t even had sex, so what was the big deal?  

“She actually let a guy stay over?”  Kelis said and it was more of a statement than a question, like she couldn’t believe it had happened.  

He nodded, his eyes still sparkling with that same devious look.  “Yup.  So, from you’re reaction to this all, it seems like she never dates.”

“She doesn’t!”  Sitting up straighter in her seat, she said, “She never even looks at a guy.  There’s those very rare occasions where she’ll admit that a guy is attractive, but for the most part, she doesn’t seem interested.  Like, at all.”

He grins at her.  “And now there’s two of us and you’re wondering how that’s possible.”

Her eyes are wide again as she nods.  “Seriously, I’m so lost.  And you guys aren’t just regular guys either.  How the hell did that happen?”

Confused, he said, “We told you already.  We met at a Barista class.”  

“Yeah, but then what?  You met, you hit it off and you all three ended up in a relationship with each other.  How does that happen?”  She seemed to struggle with something for a second.  “I mean, how did that happen?”  

He bites his lips.  Her questions are one of pure curiosity, but their still prying ones.  Part of him wants to get angry and defensive, but the more reasonable part knows that it’d be better to be nice.  This is Kitten’s friend and she cares about her a lot.  Clearing his throat, he decides to pick through her questions, current and future ones and answer the ones that are essential for her peace of mind.  

Maybe, he’d even indulge her every now and then and only because she was Kitten’s friend.  “Xiumin and I aren’t together,” he said.  

As that detail settles in her head, he sees her blush and she looks away for a second.  Yeah.  Two guys having sex was probably a detail she hadn’t really considered.  He didn’t correct the fact that they were, in fact, having sex.  All she needed to know was that they were both dating Kitten.  

That’s what he told her next.  He blinked, realizing something.  Kitten and Xiumin had stayed the night together, so...  He turned around and saw them through the window on the right side of the front door.  They were facing each other.  

Kitten nodded to something that Xiumin said.  Facing Kelis again, he said, “Now that I think about it, I think that those two are actually ‘becoming a couple’ as we speak.”  

She looked confused.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean, up until this point, they were going on dates, but not official.  I think, after today, they will be.  I’ll know later.  Xiumin will tell me.”  

Her chin lifted as she said, “Ooooh.”  

**~**

They’d spent so much time talking that Xiumin opted to go back to the dorms without ordering breakfast.  He’d said that he’d make something when he got there.  Chen who had ordered a bagel ‘to go’,  hugged Kitten tightly before he turned to follow him out the door.  Then they were gone.

There was a moment of silence before Kelis turned to look at her friend.  She enjoyed the awkward pinched expression Kitten was wearing.  “It looks like we have more talking to do.  I could tell that that Chen guy was really adamant to give me actual details, but you...”  She narrowed her eyes.  “I understand why you wanted to keep all of this a secret, but that ship’s sailed.  So spill.”  

Kitten’s mouth opened automatically, like her subconscious wanted to go on the offensive.  Kitten herself, recognized this and snapped it shut.  She was caught.  All of this annoyed her:  The talking about it to someone who didn’t already know, the fact that she felt guilty for lying and being here in front of the person she’d done it to and know that she now had to tell her.  “Fine,” she said.  Another reason why she didn’t want to talk about it was because having a three person relationship was not normal and she didn’t want to be judged.  

Even if she was sure that Kelis wouldn’t do this, she still couldn’t shake the nervousness the thought brought on.  

**~**

They had gone back to Kitten’s room to continue the conversation.  After Kitten was done, Kelis’s mouth was hanging open.  Kitten’s face was annoyingly hot.  It wasn’t from embarrassment, it couldn’t be.  She wasn’t embarrassed from all of the things she seen Chen and Xiumin do or from what all three of them had done.  Truthfully, there had only been a little bit.  

The biggest thing that made Kelis react was when she’d told her about Xiumin and Chen having sex in that closet from the Barista class, while she watched.  The fact that she’d ‘helped’ seemed to be the icing on the cake.  When Kelis’s... Shock?  Disbelief?  Whatever - she couldn’t read her, faded, she started smiling so big it looked like her face should break.

Kitten blinked in reaction to it and warily asked, “What?”

Kelis should her head.  “All of this...”  She looked down at her crossed feet, then back up at her.  “If you weren’t who you are, I’d think you were playing some kind of prank on me.  “I don’t even know what to say.”

Her expression softened.  “Are you happy?  You seem happy?  I mean, not right now.  You’re kind of glaring at me.  Lots of glaring, but...”  She held a hand up towards her, passing the next part of the conversation over to her.

The bed made a noise as Kitten turned herself more towards her.  She was leaning up against the wall with her feet crossed in front of her.  Biting her lips, she thought about her situation.  “I am happy,” she began.  “Sometimes, I have to look at both of them hard to make sure that I’m not having some kind of unconscious dream.  They’re always there, so...”  She shrugged.  “I can hardly believe it myself.  I mean, wow.  In my wildest imagination, I never would have thought that I’d meet them and most especially not be dating them.”  Her eyes widened.  “Do you know I made out with Xiumin last night?”

Kitten made a pleased noise.  “Was it good?”  

Kitten’s heart fluttered in her chest and she nodded rapidly.  “Very.  It was kind of ridiculous.”  

“Wow.  Is that the first time you guys kissed or something?”

“No.  There was that one time on Valentines Day, but it was more of a fun thing.  We haven’t kissed for real until-” 

“Wait,” Kelis said, cutting her off.  She had a hand raised.  “What do you mean ‘it was a fun thing’?”

Barring her teeth, she glared at her for a second.  Sighing, she let the aggression fall away.  She should have worded it differently.  Kelis was apparently going to jump on whatever she said and suck every little detail she could out of this.  “We had all drank a little bit.  So, we had a little fun messing with Xiumin.  It was actually kind of stupid, because we were in public.  Luckily, there was no one around.  We kissed him.”

“Whose ‘we’?”  Her eyes widened and shit!  “Chen?  He told me those two weren’t dating.”

“Well, they’re not.”  SHIT!  She didn’t want to have to explain this.  “They...”  Uuuuugh!  “...have this ‘thing’. “

**~**

At the end of it all, Kelis said, “I don’t know rather to be impressed or worried.  I mean, you all seem to like each other, but there’s so many ways this could all go wrong.”

Kitten nodded.  “Don’t remind me.”  

“Just be careful, girl,” then she was leaving her room.  

After Kelis shut the door, Kitten just looked at it for a few seconds.  That conversation had gone well, which was a relief and now that it was out of the way there was a huge weight off her shoulders.  Now, she felt anxious for a different reason.  There were a lot of ways this whole thing could go wrong.  

Chewing on her top lip, she turned her head to look at her desk.  She needed to distract herself.  Homework was the only thing she had to do and why not kill two birds with one stone.  Her pillow slipped off her bed when climbed off of it.  She picked it back up and tossed it towards the wall.  It landed standing up and slipped part ways down until there was a dip in the middle.  Sighing, she pulled her desk chair out and sat down on it.  

**~**

Xiumin let out a little squeeze as Luhan all, but wrapped his legs around him when he entered the dorm.  Chen was straightening himself up after almost being knocked over in Luhan’s haste to get away from who ever he was running from.  

“Hide me,” Luhan said in an over-dramatic high pitched voice and Xiumin scoffed at him in disbelief.  Luhan was about three or four inches taller than him.  

“What did you do,” he asked, trying to pry his hands from the front of his shirt.

Luhan leaned over his shoulder and closer to his ear.  Thankfully, he spoke lower this time.  “I was messing with D.O. while he was cooking and I think he’s going to kill me.”  

A familiar high pitched laughed made it’s way through the walls.  It was Tao and Xiumin could tell by how he kept laughing that he was probably rolling in the floor somewhere.  When Xiumin managed to pry Luhan off of him, he took off down the hall between all of their rooms.  There was the sound of a door opening, then loudly closing.  Sighing, Xiumin removed his shoes and left them by the door.  He went to his own room.  

Chewing his bottom lip, he went through his clothes.  He picked out a pair of white shorts, a black muscle shirt that showed his underarms and instead of his regular boxer choice, he went with some briefs.  It was hot today.  When he opened the door, he was surprised to find that Chen wasn’t waiting for him.  He’d expected him to start bugging him until he told him everything that had happened between them.  Because Chen knew he wouldn’t tell him anything, he wouldn’t ask for explicit details, not that there were any to tell, but he would ask him about everything in between.  

As he made his way to the bathroom, he couldn’t decide rather he was relieved that he hadn’t followed him or not.  He couldn’t figure out why it mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double update. The next chapter is all about Chen, Kitten and a gay club, which is less about gay and more about them. *wiggles eyebrows.   
> The Character Questionnaire will be at the end of it.


	10. Gay Club

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**

**THE SENSUALIST CAFE' PT2**

**Chapter Nine**

**[** **Gay Club** **]**

* * *

Chen gets to Kitten’s room at about five-thirty.  He’s got a small backpack with his clothes and toiletries in it and the bag full of things he’d bought at the mall the other day.  Kitten has her hair pulled up high in a stylish bun.  It’s all he can see, until she turns to face him.  She smiles and waves him over.  On his way, he drops his bag on to the end of her bed.  

She hadn’t straightened her hair today and now he can see that her hair looks thick and wavy from the texture of her curls.  There are little ones hanging loose around her face and by her ears.  The foundation she’s wearing makes her eyelashes stand out.  She hasn’t put the rest of her make-up on yet and she’s still wearing the clothes she’d had on earlier.  

“I hope you’re not wearing that to the club,” he said, eying them pointedly.  

She scoffed.  “Uh, no,” she said sarcastically.  Then, she narrowed her eyes at him playfully, which made him laugh at her.  “I would never wear these out.  Not that they’re bad clothes.  Just, not Club worthy.”  

With flourish, she turned around in her seat and picked up a compact.  Using the mirror, she began to apply her eyeliner.  He laughed at her again and he saw her grin from a side profile.

**~**

Kitten looked hot.  Like H-O-T.  Chen couldn’t quit looking at her.  Make-up transformed her entire face.  The make-up she usually wore was subtle, natural looking.  He’d always enjoyed how eyeliner made her big American eyes look bigger.  

He loved big eyes.  Now, her entire face stood out.  She looked more mature, strong, less delicate and her prominent jaw line gave her that edge that would intimidate a lesser guy.  She made a face at him when she realized he was staring at her.  He grinned and leaned in to her.  

They were riding in a taxi and it took them about fifteen minutes to get the gay club.  It was called Tryangles.  Kitten had cracked up when she saw the name and she still wouldn’t tell him why she found it so funny.  He got the point that the ‘angles’ part was talking about different sexual positions, but that didn’t explain it.  There was something else, some internal amusement that she was reluctant to share with him.  He’d get her to tell him eventually.

The man guarding the door looked up-up-up and blinked at Kitten in astonishment.  She was wearing low heels, but they made her look taller than she usually was.  Barefooted, her height was 5’7, so she was taller than most Korean people.  In front of the guy at the door who was actually an inch shorter than Chen, she looked like a giant.  Chen was 5’1.  

He understood the guys pain, although, he loved that she was that much taller than him.  Grinning, Chen grabbed Kitten’s hand and let her lead him in to the club.  Both of them had worn shirts that sparkled and it had been awesome, because they’d unconsciously coordinated.  His shirt was black with a low neck line and n sleeves and hers was a deep green color.  It didn’t have sleeves either, so she’d worn a half black shirt over it.  

They’d both worn black jeans.  Kitten had been ecstatic when she’d asked her to do his makeup.  Concealer had lightened his eyes that were now lined in a thick black.  He’d asked to wear some of her clear lip gloss when he’d realized she wasn’t going to put any on him.  It was like she had been trying to not over do it.  

He’d had to remind her that performing with Exo meant that he was constantly having to wear make-up and sometimes way more than he had on now.  He’d used some of her hairspray to spike his hair up in the front and they’d left.  Chen touched the black bag that he had in his back pocket to make sure it hadn’t started slipping out.  It was kind of full and he could feel the things inside pressing in to his left ass cheek.  They both stopped walking the second they got a glimpse of the interior.  The door led directly on to the dance floor.  

The entire room was in the shape of an ‘L’.  The dance floor at the bottom and from what they could tell from this angle, the bar was at the other end.  On the dance floor side, it was dark except for the strobe light that moved in a steady rhythm to the music.  They flashed from electric green to blue and back again.  The DJ booth was at the head of the floor, raised a few feet off the ground and the front of it was covered in large matching blue lights that blinked with each thump of bass.  

A walk way stretched out on their side and the other side of the dance floor.  There was an opening every few feet for people of all positions along it to be able to get on to the dance floor.  Chen pointed to the bar and Kitten nodded.  He fell in to step behind her as she chose to use the walkway to get there.  The dance floor was already full of people and Chen had a feeling it was going to get even more full as it got later.  It was about nine something right now, so about eleven-ish, it should start kickin’.  

~

“You have to promise me something,”  Kitten said.  They were sitting at the bar, both rotating seats turned around where they could watch the crowd of people moving around.  There were two pool tables a few feet away from them.  Both of them were occupied.  

He looked over at her and asked, “What’s that?”

“Try not to get too drunk, huh?”

His bottom lip poked out slightly.  He was never going to live down getting drunk at that Barista class.  He made himself grin at her.  “What’s wrong,” he asked, “You don’t trust me?”

She raised an eyebrow at him.  

He laughed and looked down at the mixed drink he was holding.  The ice was starting to melt and he swirled his straw around in it.  “I promise,” he said, looking back at her.  “I wouldn’t do that to you.  You shouldn’t have to take care of me.  Especially not like that.  I rarely actually get drunk.  I told you I was sorry about that.  I meant it.”

She studied him for a few seconds before she responded.  “Ok,” she said and her tone said that she believed him, but tonight was his chance to prove he meant what he’d just said.  “We shall see.”  

He tsked.  “Mean,” he said.

“What ever.  Don’t make me have to carry out of here like a sack of potatoes.”

The image cracked him up and he laughed hard.  She was crazy.  “Where do you come up with sayings like that,” he asked between laughs.  It was a miracle she could understand anything that he was saying.  

“I got it from my Mama,” she said, doing a little dance to the music, which made him laugh harder.    

**~**

It was about ten something and they’d migrated to a table before they all got full.  They were both sitting on the left side.  Kitten was sitting on the inside holding her camera out and Chen was sitting on the outside.   “Smile,” she said.  He did and she took a picture.  They took a few more pictures of themselves and even a small video message and sent it to Xiumin to show him what he was missing out on.  

**~**

Xiumin was sitting on the back couch facing the TV when his phone vibrated.  He thought about ignoring it, but knowing that Chen and Kitten were at a club made him answer it, just in case.  There were four photo’s and a video message in his Inbox.  The first three were of Kitten and Chen, both wearing makeup and looking good.  He froze on the one of them kissing.  As far as he knows they hadn’t had a real kiss yet.  Did this one count as a real kiss.  

He swallowed... because...  He looked up.  D.O. was stretched out on the left couch and it made Xiumin a little anxious.  He looked down at the picture again and let out a groan only loud enough for himself to hear.  These two were going to kill him.  

He went to his room to watch the video and he was surprised by the interior of the gay club.  It looked like any other quality club.  The flashing lights and large bar looked awesome.  Part of him regretted not going, but the other part was happy with right where he was at.  Relaxing.  

**~**

Kitten had gone to get them another drink and he was waiting at the table.  He looked up from his phone and did a double-take.  He was starting to see people with paintings on their faces and other people with less clothes on.  This time he saw a few people pass by decked out in not just leather clothes, but leather gear.  As they passed by him he couldn’t help but keep watching them.  

There was one Caucasian woman and three men who were way taller than her.  Two of the men were Caucasian and one was black.  They disappeared around the corner leading to the bar.  He pouted  and slowly looked back at his phone.  

“Man, you would not believe that line.”  

Chen jumped and looked up to see Kitten standing over him.  “You scared the crap out of me.”  He scooted over so she could sit down.  

Letting out a little laugh, she apologized.  

“Hey, did you see those guys in leather,” he asked.  

She slid his drink closer to him and nodded.  “If you mean the really tall ones decked out like something from a BDSM club, then yeah.”  

“What’d you think?”  

Taking a sip of her drink, she studied his expression.  She licked her lips and asked, “What do you mean?  What did I think about the outfits or...”

He shrugged.  “Any of it.  Do you know anything about BDSM?”  

“Um...  I probably know more than...”  Her eyes unfocused for a second like she was thinking about something.  

“Like what?”  He pressed.  

“Well, I’ve read up on it.  I know a lot about it.  I’m not an expert and I’ve never went to any clubs or anything.”  She shrugged.  “I think it’s interesting.”  

He smiled.  “Which parts interest you more?”

She made a face at him and if hadn’t of been so dark he’d probably be able to visibly see her cheeks turn pink.  “What parts interest you more?”

There was one thing he knew of.  “I don’t know a lot about it.  I just think it’s interesting.  Um...”  He bit his bottom lip in hesitation.  “Isn’t their a name for it when the female dominates the male?”

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at him for so long that he squirmed in his seat.  “Wae wae,” he said, laughing nervously.  

She shook her head, like she was coming out of a trance, then smiled.  Her eyes sparkled with amusement and her smile curled up at the tips shyly as she spoke.  “It’s called Femdom.  Why?  Does that interest you?  You like dominate females?”  

Nodding, he said, “Yeah.”  

She made a noise of surprise.  “Most guys want to be in control or they feel all emasculated and crap.”

He snorted in amusement.  “It won’t make me any less of a man if a woman takes control.  It’s something I like, so only something good can come out of it.  Right?”

“Yeah.”  The word cracked a little when she said it and they both went still.  

Chen’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his skin felt warmer.  He felt his eyes dilate and he almost groaned when he felt himself grow a little hard in his pants.  Kitten was also affected, but in a different way.  Her eyes were intense where his has widened slightly and her shoulders had become straighter where his had hunched in.  He ‘wanted’.  

A loud round of cheers broke the moment and Kitten blinked.  She looked over her shoulder, then at him.  She swallowed and picked up her drink.  Taking a sip of his own drink, he could feel his hands shaking.  Even though they hadn’t done anything and had been interrupted, it had been intense.  What would it be like if they really did do something?

**~**

“Ok, I take it back,” Kitten yelled.  The music had gotten louder.  They were on the dance floor, pleasantly buzzed, their were balloons floating around their heads, people all around them, and there was glitter everywhere.  It had rained down on them from the ceiling.  Both of them were sweaty.  

Kitten had removed her half shirt and Chen was bare-chested.  His arms were raised and he was jumping to the beat.  She was laughing and smacked a balloon in the other direction.

“Don’t apologize to him,” he said.  “Send him a video.  Glitter or not glitter, this is fucking great.”  

She laughed at him and dug her phone out of her pocket.  Holding it over their heads she hit Record.

**~**

Xiumin was laying on his bed with his headphones on.  He always kept his phone on his chest when he listened to music, because his headphones were the kind that had Sound Reducer.  When it vibrated he opened his eyes and looked at it.  The only light in his room was his bedside lamp.  He frowned at the time on his phone.  It was one-fourty-five.  

Another video message from Chen and Kitten.  He answered it and choked on his saliva.  Chen didn’t have a shirt on!  Kitten’s hair was still fixed, but messy curly tendrils had escaped, some stuck to her cheeks.  They were both sweaty and red faced and both of them were covered in glitter.  He couldn’t help but laugh.  He didn’t know why it was so funny, but his laugh kept growing until he had to bury his face in his pillow so that he didn’t wake anyone up.  Wiping tears out of his eyes, he hit Reply.  

Xiumin:  I fucking new it!

He hit Send.  A few seconds later, he got a reply.  It was clearly from Chen even if it came from Kittens phone.  

Kitten(Chen):  Yourre such a fukKing lame KLass.  Min-sssssshi! 

Wow, he was definitely hyper and had most likely had one too many drinks.  Kitten was kidding herself and if she thought she was going to be able to keep control of him.  

**~**

“Come on,” Kitten whispered.  Grinning, Chen grabbed her hand and let her lead him through the hall to her room.  He’d put his shirt back on and he had her half shirt in his other hand.  “I’m not actually supposed to have guys in my room after eight.”  

He stumbled slightly as she came to a stop at her door.  She fumbled with the lock a few times.  When she got it open, she playfully whispered ‘Yaaaas’ and threw her free arm up in silent victory.  He snickered in to her shoulder and let her pull him in to the room.  She dropped her keys on the floor by her bed and he let her shirt fall in the same place.  

He closed the door behind them and locked it.  Kitten went in to the bathroom.  His vision was a little blurry and he couldn’t help, but smile as he took in her room.  The little bed that was surprisingly long enough for her to fit on, her work desk, the little lamp on it.  He swayed a little as he looked at her closet.  

“Here.” 

He jumped and looked up.  Kitten was standing there holding a glass of water out to him.  He hadn’t heard her move and she was so much bigger than him that her becoming that close to him so quickly had startled him.  Taking a sip of the water, he looked at her.  Her hair was a mess, here mascara was faded and she had to be bordering on drunk and yet she was still trying to take care of him.  A little shiver ran down his spine.  Lowering the cup, he cleared his throat.  “Noona,” he said.  

“Yeah?”  

“I was good, right?”  

She blinked at him.  “Yeah,” she said slowly.  He thought she was getting what he was trying to do here.  If not, then the next thing that he was going to say would hopefully explain it all.  

“Then shouldn’t I get a reward?”  He bit his bottom lip in expectation.  She didn’t say anything for a few seconds.  He swallowed when something in seemed to shift.  His eyes widened slightly when she purposely straightened her shoulders, then she was looking down her nose at him.

“I will give you a reward,” she said carefully.  “But, first, I want you to do something for me.”  

He almost dropped the glass he was holding.  

She saw his hand wobble and looked at it.  Her eyes were hard when she looked back at him.  “You better ‘not’ drop that water on my carpet,” she said and the way she said it made him start shaking, because holy fucking shit this was actually happening.  She’d never spoken like that to him before.  

He blinked when she took a step closer to him.  She took the glass out of his hand and leaned towards him.  He shivered when he felt her hair touch the side of his neck.  

“Are you sure you want to do this, Chen-Chen,” she whispered in to his ear.

The sudden change in tone made him pull back enough to look at her.  His eyes were still slightly widened.  He could only nod.  “Please,” he whispered back.  

She swallowed once, then her free hand came up under his chin and she grabbed it firmly.  He gasped as she pulled his face closer to his.  The light from the bathroom was enough to allow him to see how dark her eyes were.  They were so close that their noses were almost touching.  She pressed her forehead to his.  “Please what,” she demanded.  

“P-ppalease tell m-me what tt-tto do.”  Shit, he couldn’t even speak properly he was shaking so bad.  

“Ma’am,” she said.  

He looked questioningly at her.  

“It’s an American word.  Say it.”  

“Mm-m-”

“Ma’am,” she said again.  This time, she said it slower, enunciating each syllable, so that he could understand her better.  

It was a hard word.  There was a lilt in the middle of it and when she said it, it rolled over her tongue and came out solidly.  When he tried to say it, it sounded more like “me-yam”.  He felt sweat roll down the back of his neck as he tried again.  Just when he was starting to feel a little worry that he was going to disappoint her, she smiled.  

It was a real smile.  He sucked in a breath and studied her face.  She seemed happy and her eyes sparkled with a little bit of amusement.  Was he allowed to speak?  He wanted to ask her what she was thinking.  

He didn’t expect her to kiss him, but she did.  He closed his eyes to enjoy it.  It was a small kiss, but it was enough to warm him from the inside out.  Her grip on his chin disappeared and she pulled back.  When he opened his eyes she wasn’t smiling anymore, but she still looked happy.  

He swallowed again.  It was so quiet in the room that when she spoke again, his heart skipped a beat in surprise.  

“Chen,” she said carefully.  

“Yes?”  She gave him a pointed look and his eyes widened again when he realized what he’d done wrong.  “Yes, mme-yam?”  The sides of her lips curled up and he felt himself blush.  She was finding this entirely too amusing on his behalf for his liking.  

With her head, she motioned for him to get on the bed.

Nodding, he took a step forward, but she reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.  

“Take your clothes off first,” she said.  

He subconsciously bit his bottom lip.  She followed his eyes down to the front of his shirt.  He carefully gripped the bottom of it and took a deep breath before he raised it up and over his head.  Did he drop it on the floor or...?  He looked at her in question.  

She nodded.  He dropped it, then he undone his jeans.  They were tight enough that he had to push them all the way down.  His shoes were still on, so he had to take them off before he could remove his pants all the way.  Hesitantly, he ran his thumbs along the waist band of his briefs.  Yes, he’s had sex, lot’s of it, with Xiumin, but this was different.  

He couldn’t help but feel nervous.  This was a woman and this was Kitten and they were doing something else he’d never actively participated in.  What had she called it?  Femdom?  He blew out a big breath and removed his briefs, then he carefully raised his first knee to the bed.  

He settled at the end of it and turned to look at Kitten, waiting for further instructions.  She sat the glass in her hand on her desk and when she looked back at him her eyes weren’t looking in to his.  He followed her line of sight.  Oh.  His erection was fully formed and he looked at it for a few seconds, because wow.  He suddenly felt giddy and he grinned up at her.  “Noona,” he said carefully.  

She took a step towards the bed and was looming over him.  Her body was blocking the light from the bathroom, but he saw her reach behind her.  He didn’t know what she was doing until she started working the straps from her bra, underneath her shirt, over her shoulders and down her arms.  His first thought was that she was going to just remove it, but no.  Grinning, she sat it on top of his head.  

His cheeks grew hot and he looked up at her helplessly.  She was teasing him.  When he tried to remove it, she gave him a pointed look.  “Noonaaaaa,” he said laughing a little.  

She laughed in amusement and patted his head.  Then, she tossed the bra aside and pushed him back hard enough to knock him off his knees.  He didn’t have time to right himself before she was crawling on top of him.  He had landed on his side and she was literally straddling his left arm.  

“You’re so fucking cute,” she said in to his ear.  He seethed as she suddenly licked it and holy shit this woman was going to kill him.  Her next words went straight to his heart and to his dick.  “What do you want, Chen.  I’ll give you anything.  Just tell me.”  

“Really,” he whispered.  He moaned as her tongue went deeper in to his ear.  It made him want to squirm and he compensated by squeezing the blanket.  “Aa-anal,” he said and he had to force himself to keep speaking.  “It’s what I want.”  Thank fuck she was smart enough to know that Anal was possible with out the existence of another dick. 

**~**

She actually had lube, which was amazing.  He kissed her hard for that as she pressed her middle finger inside of him.  As she stretched him enough for two fingers to fit, he stroked himself slowly.  He was laying on his back with his legs bent.  The sides of his feet were just over her hips, so his ass was high enough for her to not have any problems with movement.  

She was still fully clothed, but she’d said it was ok.  That she really wanted to do this just for him.  He could see her nipples through the clothe of her shirt, though.  When her second finger slipped inside with the first he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back.  “You’re going to come fast,” she said and it wasn’t a question.  

“Yeah,” he admitted.  “I-it.”  He sucked in a breath and shivered as her fingers pressed deeply inside of him.  “Fuck right there.  Do that again, harder.”  He was going to come fast, because he was too excited and alcohol was in his system.    

She scooted closer to him and leaned more up on her knees.  He opened his eyes and looked at her.  Her expression was serious, focused and he felt his neck go from warm to hot.  Was it possible to blush when you were this turned on?  If so, then he just had.  

Kitten sped up her movements and each time her fingers went in, they went in firmly, pressing deeply inside of him.  He cried out and arched off the bed.  Heat began to pool in to his stomach.  He stroked himself faster.  “Fuck fuck fuck,” he said and each word was nothing more than a whisper, a plea.  He wanted to come so bad, needed to before he lost his mind.

“Kitten, I’m going to-”  His muscles tensed up and his lungs strained as he tried to suck in a breath.  It was too late.  He was coming.  His eyes involuntarily shut and he was paralyzed to the pleasure that he was experiencing.  

As it started to recede, he squeezed his hands in to fists and twitched from the subsequent aftershocks.  Finally, he could breath right.  Sucking in a desperate breath, he felt how hot his face was and he gripped the blanket underneath him.  Slowly, his eyes found Kittens and he smiled weakly at her.  She smiled back and leaned over him to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  He nuzzled in to her hand and sighed.  

“Thank you,” he said and his voice came out thick.  He cleared his throat.  “Water?”

She used the glass from before and brought him fresh water.  It felt like Heaven going down his throat and he drank the entire thing.  When he was done, she sat the glass on the floor by the bed and looked at him.  

“So,” she said.  “Was that good for you?  Because it was good for me.”  She grinned and he threw his head back and laughed.  

“You’re so crazy,” he said.  She leaned over him again and he turned his head until he felt her lips touch his.  Man, how had he gotten lucky enough to meet a woman like this?  

**~**

::: **KITTEN** :::  0.0  Femdom anyone?  Because I approve.  I just did that and it was highly successful.  Can I get orgasm for three hundred dollars, Alex.  Yeeeeez.  Haha.  Chen is very responsive to sex.  It was fucking beautiful.  Like, whoa.  I think I should get him a chain next time - literally.  Mmm... 

Until next time... :::

 

* * *

 

I'm not going to lie - I'm so happy to be done with chapter.  This Gay Club idea has been haunting me for like three chapters.  Finally FINALLY it's done.  I can move on.  Aaaagh *pulls hair out. Although, mm... hotness.  Bottom Chen wanting top Female (Femdom).  Yaaaaz.  ;)  

 **On to the Character Questionaire (Q &A).**  (There's sadly only a few until people start sending me more.  I'm forced to come up with ones of my own.)

*

**Character Questionaire (Q &A)**

Q)

**This ones for Chen.  Do you still have sex with Xiumin now that you're dating Kitten?  I mean, I know you guys aren't together, but it seems to be a semi-regular thing between you two.**

A)  

 **Chen:**  Yeah.  We do.  Xiumin isn't my boyfriend and as you can tell, he's not the most affectionate person.  A lot of our time is spent just being close.  Cuddling.  That sort of thing.  Actual sex happens every now and then.  

Q)

**Hey Kitten, the title of you guys's story is called The Ethical Slut or Poly-Amour. Is there something in the story, besides you dating (and hopefully) sleeping with both of them, that you could have something to do with people thinking you're a slut... or something like that?**

A) 

 **Kitten:**  *blinks, confused for a second at the question.  "Um... I guess when you do something like date two guys at once and sleep with them, there's a chance that people can call you nasty names like that.  I mean, I hope that doesn't happen to me, but if it does, most likely it'll be by people that don't really mean anything to me.  Also, I can't predict my future, so I don't know if that's ever going to happen to me.  My height has a lot to do with people leaving me alone.  *Smirks.  "I rather like being tall.  
 **Chen:**  "I like you being tall to."    
 **Kitten:**  *Grins at him

* * *

Until next time guys!  Peace! -Demitria_Teague


	11. ChenTen Explicit

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?  
THE SENSUALIST CAFE’ PT2  
Chapter Twelve  
[ChenTen Explicit** **]**

* * *

 

::: **KITTEN** :::  Waking up with someone in my arms isn’t something foreign, but the fact that it’s Chen and the fact that he’s curled up to me like a little baby- It’s so freaking cute and endearing.  Last night was... different.  I know I know.  Some of you are probably like ‘what the hell was that’ to what we did, but you have to remember something:  

One- we were ‘both’ intoxicated and there’s only so much you can do when you can barely see straight and:  Two- when I have alcohol in my system I’m playful, not all domineering, although, I think I did a good-ish job, right?  

He listened to me and yes I know it’s because he wanted to, but I felt like I pulled something off.  It felt good.  It felt right.  Me a Dom - who knew.  :::

**~**

Kitten was asleep.  At least, Chen thought she was asleep.  He gently poked her cheek.  Her eyes slowly came open and she gave him a playful glare.  He felt is cheeks grow hot.  

So, she wasn’t asleep, then.  Right.  He was naked and she wasn’t and he was laying on her and... he was nervous and feeling shy.  Why?  He fell asleep naked on Xiumin all the time.  

Was the difference the fact that she still had her clothes on?  Wait... With his palms, he felt warmth... smooth warmth and...  He raised his head a little bit and-  

When had she taken her shirt off?  Had he been more drunk last night than he’d thought?  Had they done more than he remembered?  Oh, God.  Had they used a condom?  The sound of Kitten’s voice snapped him back to reality.  “Huh,” he said questioningly.

“Are you ok,” she asked. 

“Yeah, why?”  He may have said that too fast to be convincing.  

She gave him a small smile that didn’t exactly reach her eyes and he gulped.  “You’ve spent the last minute or two just staring at my right nipple and... not in a good way.”

His eyes widened and then he grimaced.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “It’s just... when did you take your shirt off?  I don’t remember that part.  Just how drunk was I last night?”  She surprised him by laughing.  It wasn’t overtly loud and it was genuine.  It was because he didn’t feel mocked that he found himself smiling.  

When she could talk, she said, “You weren’t that drunk.  Maybe, just bordering on drunk.”  Her eyes closed and she laughed again, placing a hand between her breasts as she did and that drew his attention back to them.  They were much bigger than the ones that he saw on a regular basis.  Not that he saw any unclothed.  

He was talking about Korean girls.  There weren’t very many of them that had breasts bigger than an ‘A-cup’.  Hers had to be full on ‘C’s’ or nearly reaching ‘D’s’, because, *drool.  The skin that made them up looked taunt, which told him that the only reason that they weren’t perfectly perky was because of their large size.  There was a small space that separated them.  The end of them sat at the top of her ribcage and were shaped to go out to the side, ending at her pert, naturally pink nipples.  

Ha- pink nipples.  Skittle nipples.  He wanted to lick them.  They looked so soft and firm and... Chen rolled on top of her and buried his face in to the space between them.  He snuggled his face across them and he grinned when he heard Kitten start laughing again.  

Breasts are a super power!  Because after he did that, he was tossed on to his back and ravished.  Is it ok to say that you got raped by someone way bigger than you and that you were totally ok with it?  If so, then yes, this happened to him.  Setting Anal aside, having sex the Hetero way... it’s not so bad.  

**~**

HAVING SEX THE HETERO WAY

Chen had to grit his teeth as Kitten worked his erection inside of her.  He uses the word ‘work’, because that’s what it was.  She was so tight that it actually hurt him to a point.  Was that normal?  He wasn’t going to lie.  

He wasn’t a ‘big’ guy if you know what he’s saying.  He’s average, at most.  Fuck anyone who had anything ‘cute’ to say about it.  It was functional and it did what it was supposed to.  The motion of the ocean and all that shit and SHIT!  

He moaned as Kitten stroked his erection, this time with lube she’d warmed with her hands.  Her preparedness was just... *seethe.  Then, she moved from her sitting position on the tops of his thighs to back over his hips.  He bit his bottom lip in expectation and yes yes, fuck, this time, she was still so fucking tight, but... it was good.  It still took a few minutes to get inside her, but it didn’t hurt him... as bad.  It felt like the inside of her vagina was a bone of it’s own and that it was trying to squeeze his dick off.  

Then he was fully inside of her and one forward rock of her hips and he almost felt like crying- in a good way.  By this point his hands were shaking on their position over her hips and his thighs were quivering.  There were tears prickling at the sides of his eyes, but it was all good.  A second rock of her hips and he gasped from the spark of pleasure that shot straight down in to his groin.  

His erection pulsed from the intensity.  He didn’t know if Kitten felt it or if it was just in response to pleasure in general, but she let out a low moan in succession to it.  

Don’t think for one second that he was stupid enough to not wear a condom.  As easily excited as he always was and add a vagina - a sweet sweet, very tight vagina - in to the mix and you must of got him fucked up, because that would have been just asking to make a baby.  Just no.  Condom - YES.

Any-who... Back to Kitten riding him, pleasure, fucking, oh yes.  The on-edge pain started to fade and the lube seemed to be doing it’s job because the slide became easier for both of them.  Kitten rocked her hips again and her eyes became narrow- it had to feel good for her in that moment, for her to take on that expression and it excited him even more.  He bent his legs enough to brace his feet on the bed, then he started moving his hips up, to meet her half way.  Kitten apparently wasn’t one of those women who kept themselves bald ‘down there’ and he liked the feel of her surprisingly semi-soft/course curls moving against his own.  

It was ‘literally’ hot and her naturally wetness, mixed with the lube, was creating a slightly sticky, messy, dirty quality to the whole thing and it was fucking hot (this time - metaphorically).  He raised his hips and his eyes shut in reaction to the soft feeling of her vaginal lips meeting his pelvis.  He felt the natural hotness of her body and he increased his grip on her hips to hold her in place.  He seethed and rolled his hips, enjoying the combination of tight, slick, hot sensations surrounding his dick. Kitten gasped as he abruptly pulled back and slammed his hips up, pushing himself as far in to her as he could get.  

A blush that he knew wasn’t from shyness crept across her cheeks and she looked to him like she was about to fall over, so he did it again and again and again and she did.  Right over the top of him.  Yes, now he had found a rhythm that worked for him and he liked it.  He wanted more.  He wrapped his arms around her, she tilted her pelvis in the position she knew he needed and he pounded in to her.  

This was one of those moments where he was proud of his ‘not huge dick size’, because if a dude was fucking huge, this amazing sensation created from a pace, that because of ‘his’ size, he was allowed to go - well, it wouldn’t have been possible.  So, fuck huge dicked guys everywhere.  He wins.  Chen isn’t quiet and Kitten isn’t quiet.  They’re in a Dorm, so they use each others’ bodies to muffle their sounds.  He can literally feel the moment she starts to reach climax, because the inside of her vagina starts to get ridiculously tight again and he has to grit his teeth to bare it.  Kitten braces one hand beside his head and she leans her head down to rest it on his.  

Her muscles are tense and she’s shaking everywhere.  Chen’s eyes are closed; He has one hand on her hip, one over her lower back and he can barely move inside of her because of how tight she’s become.  He feels her move a hand down in between them and he blinks his eyes open to realize that she’s working her clit - which makes her even tighter.  Tears start to form at the corners of his eyes again and he can’t decide on rather he wants to pull out of her or remain inside of her to ride this out.  A vagina can’t really squeeze someone’s dick off, right?  

The wildly fluttering sensation around his dick as she comes is insane.  He’s never felt anything like it.  It’s a swirling and contracting combination of internal muscles that leave him completely at her mercy.  Her head drops from his in to the pillow beside his ear.  Her muscles tense and she cries out her release.  

The force of her internal muscles push him out of her body and he holds on to her as she rocks her pelvis forward.  He can feel the slick slide of her ‘lips’ against his stomach as she rides out the after shocks and works past the sensitivity on her clit.  For about three seconds, she’s total mush in his arms, then, all of her energy seems to come back.  He feels spent, even though he hasn’t come yet- he’s not used to doing all the work.  His hips twitch as she removes his fingers from his erection.  Then, she’s pulling the condom off and taking him in her mouth.  

It’s hot and wet and tight, surprisingly, not as tight as her vagina, but still just as good.  It doesn’t take long after that.  After his dick has been squeezed for so long, then it suddenly having room to, figuratively breath, the change in pressure had caused it to start tingling and it’s a matter of minutes before he’s coming - and she’s swallowing.  Then, they’re kissing, then fucking passed out, because who the fuck can stay awake after all that work?  

Porn stars better be getting paid a shit-ton of money to remain conscious after all the immense fucking they do.  If not, then... he had no idea where he was going with this thought.  *serious Z’s man - ZZZzzzzz!  

Yeah, Hetero Sex isn’t so bad.  


	12. Secrets Revealed

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**  
THE SENSUALIST CAFE’ PT2  
Chapter Twelve  
[Secrets Revealed **]**

* * *

::: **KITTEN** :::  It’s been a few days since Chen was over.  Not that I thought he would do anything like what I’m about to describe, but I’d pretty much shut myself off from worrying about rather someone would stop having anything to do with me after we had sex.  I don’t have the energy for that anymore.  It wasn’t like I’d had frequent one night stands in the past, but that happening is a common occurrence among those who are sexually active.  Is it just me or does my articulation/droning/explaining things... ‘thing’ sound like I’m a robot sometimes?  

Come with me if you want to live?  *Shakes head - No.  Anyway... Chen still texts me all the time, so that hasn’t changed.  It’s only a matter of time before he’s back over.  I know that he needs to relax some, have his own space, plus Exo still has to practice their choreography five days a week.  

It also won’t be too much longer before they start promoting for their next Single and new album.  :::

**~**

All of the Exo members were exhausted.  They’d decided to practice for an extra hour, which had turned in to two hours.  After the first hour, they’d hit a groove and couldn’t help themselves.  Now, it was five thirty in the afternoon and everyone was starving.  

It varied rather the members would be annoyed or not at Jongin’s constant insistence that they order chicken to eat.  Today, they wanted food in their stomachs and as fast as possible.  Any offer sounded good to them, so they left it up to him to order.  As he headed for the door (he always dismissed himself from the group when he was talking on the phone, regardless of what he was talking about - it was one of his quirks), Tao enthusiastically crawled across the floor and jumped up to follow him out of the room - showing that he had more energy left than he’d let on.  Or maybe the thought of getting food had caused his body to deliver a healthy dose of adrenaline to his system.  

Xiumin pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and wiped the hand he’d used on his shorts.  As hot as he was, he was glad that they only had a few fans in the room to cool them off.  He could handle room temperature air, but he couldn’t stand the cool air that came from an air-conditioner.  Every time he got around an air-conditioner, it felt like the unnaturally cool air went past his skin and sunk in to his bones.  He hated when that happened, because it made him feel like he was freezing from the inside-out.  

The cold water bottle and the mirror he was leaning on felt good to his over heated skin and he allowed his eyes to close.  His stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he couldn’t help but smile.  It wasn’t a pleasant feeling on it’s own, but just being here - knowing that they were about to eat, not suffering from super cold air, knowing that they had their choreography down and generally having nothing to complain about - yeah, he was happy in this moment.

Chen was laying on his back on the floor.  He was ecstatic that they had gotten through their choreography not once, but six times without messing up.  Doing it that many times after they’d already been practicing for three hours had been stupid but they’d been on a roll.  This was why their group always received praise on their ability to always stay in sync with each other.  When it came to giving it their all, to getting everything right, they were always on the same page.  

Saying perfection wasn’t possible was only true when a member in their group missed the occasional step in a routine.  For the most part, their delivery was flawless. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there.  Even in his exhausted state, he felt when the energy in the room changed and he opened his eyes.  He saw Jongin and Tao carrying boxes and bags of food their way.  This made everyone perk up.  They all formed a large circle with the food in the middle of it.  

Jongin, of course, dug in to the chicken first (It was fried).  There was also a large thing of Black Bean Noodles, Rice, and...  Sweet and Sour Chicken.  

Sehun and Tao did their Maknae duties, opening everything and passing out the chopsticks.  “You ordered more chicken,” Sehun said in annoyance.

Jongin gave him a sheepish look.

“We haven’t had Sweet and Sour Chicken in a while,” D.O. said simply.  Chen who was separating his chopsticks looked up at him in surprise.  D.O. was looking down at the food and Chen smiled.  Aaw, how cute, D.O. standing up for his boyfriend.  Those two were a ‘thing’, rather they wanted to admit it or not.  

He looked at Sehun who was looking at his own chopsticks.  His brow was creased in annoyance or disapproval (It was hard to tell which or that he was feeling anything at all, seeing as how his face always looked like that).  This was what happened when you let a hungry Jongin order the food.  You got a lot of chicken.  Chen wasn’t complaining, though.  He was hungry.  He’d eat nearly anything at this point.  

Suho usually said something about people ordering the more than one thing from the same kind of food group at the same time, but today he was quiet.  He must be starving, as well.  

**~**

Food has a way of reviving people, especially those like them who are used to burning off energy on a regular basis.  They’d learned early on in their career that if they didn’t make the best of the time they had, that they would literally do nothing, but practice, perform and sleep.  Tonight, they were all together for the first time since promoting had ended.  They wanted to do something as a group.  They didn’t have anything specific in mind and simply walking down the center of the local shopping area was enough.

There were stores on both sides of the road.  They were walking down the left sidewalk.  Every Wednesday and Thursday, people were allowed to set up tables along the edges of the road to sell things.  This afternoon, there were tables every few feet and occasionally a member or a few members would split from the group to look at things.

“It feels so good today,” Chen said.  He lifted his head up to feel the sun.  Even though the sun was starting to set, it was still bright enough to enjoy it.  

Xiumin was walking beside him.  His hair was still damp from his shower and he ran his fingers through it.  The strands felt long and he made a face at the realization that he needed to get a haircut soon.  The only reason he hadn’t yet was because he still needed to come up with a new concept for Overdose.  The longer his hair was, the more options he had when he finally did come up with a new style for it.

They looked over when they heard a familiar giggle.  It was Tao.  He looked extremely happy as he leaned over a table of bracelets.  Xiumin caught movement out of the side of his vision and turned his head to see D.O. and Jongin going in to a store together.  He smiled wistfully.  

“There cute, huh?”  It was Chen’s voice.  

His smile grew when he looked at him.  “They are.”

“I knew they were always close, but I didn’t realize it was ‘that’ close.  I wonder how it happened?”  Chen frowned at the look Xiumin gave him.  “What?”  He scoffed.  “I mean, how they became a couple.”

“Nothing sexual.  Regardless of what you think about me, I’m not a complete pervert.  Aish.” 

Xiumin laughed.  “I didn’t say anything like that,” he protested.

Chen scowled at him.  “No, but you were thinking it.”

“I was not!”  He laughed again.  

They both looked up when a shadow fell over them.  It was Luhan.  

“Lu-Ge,” Xiumin said playfully.  Luhan smiled even bigger at the nickname.  

Luhan was the same age as Xiumin, but technically younger.  During the group’s earlier days, during the recording for EXO’s Showtime, Xiumin had forgotten his wallet and Luhan had agreed to buy him food under one condition.  Xiumin had to call him Lu-Ge.  Now, him doing it was something he did as a heartfelt joke.  

“What’s up,” Chen asked him.  

“I really want to get some coffee,” Luhan said, “but I don’t want to go alone.  Do you two want to come with me?”

Chen and Xiumin looked at each other.  They didn’t need to say anything for them to know what the other one was thinking.  Did they want coffee?  Was that a trick question?  They both looked back at Luhan and smiling, they nodded.  

They usually went to a Cafe’ for coffee, but today was a special day, so they chose Starbucks, which was conveniently located with in the shopping area.  Luhan and Xiumin got an Iced Americano and Chen got an Iced Chocolate Latte’ (he didn’t even feel guilty about getting whip-cream added to it).  They chose a table in a corner, away from the windows.  So far, no one had recognized them and they were trying to keep it that way.  They sipped their drinks for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence.  

“So,” Luhan said to Xiumin.  

Xiumin licked his lips and looked up at him.  He’d been zoned out, his eyes pointed at the table top.  “Yes,” he inquired curiously.  

“I wanted to play soccer a few times lately, but each time I couldn’t find you.”  His expression was soft, so Xiumin continued to feel relaxed.  

“Oh,” he asked.  “What days?”  

“One day at the beginning of the week.”  He shrugged.  “I can’t remember what day that was, but I do remember looking for you on Friday.”  

Xiumin’s heart sped up a little bit.  That was the day he’d snuck out to go spend time with Kitten.

“Didn’t you go hang out with a friend that day,” Chen asked and he sounded so casual that Xiumin wanted to kiss him for it.  He was such a good liar when he wanted to be.  

Xiumin looked at him and gave him a small smile.  “Yeah.”  He looked back at Luhan, then guilt kicked him in the stomach.  He’d once disapproved when Kitten had been lying to her friends about their relationship and now here he was, doing the exact same thing.  His conscious was screaming at him to tell the truth.  At least, to Luhan.  Luhan was his best friend.  

He’d always been loyal to him and open enough to talk to about anything.  Lying to him would be morally wrong.  The only difference about this situation and all of the other trivial things he’d told him about was that this ‘thing’ between him, Chen and Kitten was ‘out there’.  Would Luhan feel obligated to tell Suho about it?  Would it really be considered betraying him if Luhan thought what they were doing may affect their reputations, because technically, if their ‘thing’ went sour, there could be serious repercussions.  

Xiumin realized that his eyes were opened widely and he looked suspicious.  He tried to will his mouth to open, but he didn’t know what would come out, so it was impossible.  When he gulped, it was loud in his ears and he could only imagine what it sounded like to Luhan.  Luhan’s smile was starting to wilt.  Xiumin’s heart skipped a beat when he cocked his head and said, “Are you ok?”  No!  

No- he wasn’t and he was a horrible person.  There was no way in Hell that he could lie to him.  He couldn’t come up with a story that didn’t lie, but didn’t tell the whole truth, either.  Not to him - Luhan.  There was no way that his mind would allow him to short cut this situation.  

Guilt clawed at his insides and Xiumin was surprised when he felt hands on his arm.  He looked over, still wide-eyed and saw Chen.  He had a grip on his left arm and when their eyes met, Chen said, “Excuse us, Lu-Hyung.  I need to talk to him for a minute.”  Chen was smiling and his voice still sounded calm, not suspicious.  Xiumin still wasn’t sure that he hadn’t already blown it.  

He let Chen pull him to his feet and lead him to the restroom.  Chen smiled at Luhan over his shoulder.  “I think he’s having a spaz moment,” he said.  He doubted Luhan knew what the word ‘spaz’ meant, because it was an English word.  He’d learned the phrase from Kitten.  He really needed to watch what he was saying from now on.  

**~**

“I can’t lie to him,” Xiumin hissed.  He didn’t think Luhan had followed them - he hadn’t heard the door open since they’d locked themselves in the large bathroom stall.  

“You don’t have to lie to him,” Chen said in a low voice.  Xiumin seemed kind of paranoid, so he lowered his voice even more.  “You don’t have to tell him anything.  Just because you have a female friend, it doesn’t mean that you’re doing something wrong.  No one will suspect anything if you don’t give them a reason to.  Especially, with it being you.”  

Xiumin leaned his head back on the door.  He knew their members and they were curious, bordering on nosy.  “You know how they are,” he insisted.  “Someone, somewhere is going to say something or ask something or want to know ‘something’.”  

Chen laughed and Xiumin stared at him.  He was laughing at him!?  “It’s not funny,” he said angrily.  

“Hyung, you need to relax.”  He rubbed his hands up and down his arms.  “What is it that you’re really afraid of?”

“What if Luhan tells Suho or the Managers?”

Chen’s eyes widened.  “I doubt he’d do that?  Do you really think he’d do that?”

He didn’t know.  He roughly shook his head.  

“So, you want to tell him?”

Xiumin jumped at his words.  Did he?  He thought about it hard.  Is that what was causing him to freak out to this degree?  “Wouldn’t this secret just burden him,” he asked.

Chen shrugged.  “To a point, it would, but...”  He shrugged again.  “He is your best friend.  You know him better than me.  Would you like that?  For him to know?”

Would he?  It would be nice for someone besides them to know.  Kitten had Kelis.  Why couldn’t he have Luhan on his side?  

“Hey...,” Chen said soothingly, moving towards him. 

Xiumin realized that he was looking at Chen’s chest when he moved closer to him.  He looked up in to his eyes.  The kiss he received was soft.  He melted in to it, needing the comfort.  He pulled him closer.  

Chen made a noise in surprise at the enthusiasm.  Xiumin turned them so that Chen’s back was to the door.  Chen’s body temperature rose when Xiumin lifted his arms over his head and pinned them there.  “Xiumin,” he said, turning his head away.  His voice came out weak.  He had to fight himself to stay focused.  

Xiumin’s lips moved to his neck and he seethed at the sensation.  It was hot and the wetness created by his tongue caused a little shiver to run down his spine.  “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but-”  

He gasped when Xiumin moved closer to him.  His hips were firm between his legs and he felt a little hate for himself, because he had to put a stop to this.  “You’re distracting yourself, Hyung,” he said, his voice coming out stronger.  His mind was a litany of ‘Use me use me use me’, but he needed to help him through this moment and doing ‘this’, whatever it was, would only be a temporary distraction.  He needed him to talk about it, to work through it, now.  

“Hyung.”  

Xiumin’s lips disappeared and he leaned his head down in to the crook between his neck and shoulder.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  

Chen gave a little laugh.  “Nothing to be sorry about.”  His arms were still pinned over his head.  He squeezed his eyes shut and fought with himself.  What he wanted to do was encourage Xiumin to keep going and it was really hard not to.  

“L-Let me go,” he said breathily.  He squeezed his hands in to fists to draw attention to the grip he had on him.  When he did, Chen’s mind started screaming at him.  

‘What are you doing,” it screamed.  “He’s so fucking hot like this.  His body is so warm.  His body is firm.   Are you stupid?”

“Be selfish Chen and do this.’  

He mentally flicked his mind off and watched as Xiumin took a few steps away from him.  Sometimes, his mind could be a real bitch.  It was a good thing that Chen made his own decisions and didn’t let his mind control him.  If you think he’s bad now, imagine what it’d be like if he didn’t restrain himself.  He’d be a really bad person.  

Xiumin fidgeted, playing with the ends of his fingers.  He wouldn’t look at him and Chen didn’t like that.  “You don’t have to feel bad Xiumin,” he said, firmly, but gently.  He didn’t want him to think that he was upset or angry with him, because he was far from it.  In fact, he was more excited than he should be, given the initial situation.  “Look at me.”  

He did.  When their eyes met, Chen gave him a small smile.  Xiumin’s smile took longer to form, but it came, so that was a good sign.  “So,” Chen asked, “What do you want to do about Luhan.  He’s probably wondering what’s going on.  He’s probably worrying that something is wrong.”  

“D-Do you think it’ll... be a good idea for me to tell him?”

Chen wished that he could give him an absolute reassurance, but he wasn’t as close to Luhan as Xiumin was.  From what he’d seen, Luhan seemed like a good guy, but he just didn’t know him well enough to judge what his reaction would be to this situation.  “I don’t see him being a nark,” he said.  That much, he was almost seventy-five percent sure on.  He’d had enough experience with people tattling on him to stop putting so much faith in them.  

Especially, people he wasn’t extremely close to, because even some of his closest friends had disappointed him in the past.               

**~**

Luhan looked up when he heard footsteps.  Xiumin and Chen looked... He didn’t know if they looked serious or not.  It was hard to read them.  If anything, they had a lack of expression.  Giving a tentative smile, he asked, “Is everything alright?”

Chen nodded.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Hyung and I have something we want to talk to you about.”  

His words made Luhan’s nervousness go up a few notches.  “O-Ok.  Is it something... important?”

Xiumin blinked rapidly and took in a deep breath and Luhan’s expression changed to one of concern.  “You guys are making me really nervous.  Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing serious,” Chen said.  “Well, if you take this lightly, that is.  It isn’t anything...”  He made a motion with both hands to say that he was weighing what he wanted to say next.  “Like I said before, how this turns out...”  
   
“It depends on how you take it.  For us, it’s normal.”

**~**

Chen waved a hand in front of Luhan’s face.  He didn’t respond.  “Oh, man,”Chen said.  “I think you broke him.”  

Xiumin had his two index fingers pressed to his lips and he was watching Luhan very carefully.  He was afraid to say his name.  His words came out muffled around his fingers when he said, “Maybe it’s shock.”

“Maybe,” Chen said sarcastically.  He scoffed.  “Of course it’s shock.”  

The sound of Luhan’s voice startled both of them.  “Let me get this straight,” he said.  

Xiumin dropped his fingers and Chen turned his head more towards him.  They were all sitting on the floor of the biggest bathroom stall.  

“You two are sleeping together - literally and both of you are having an affair with an American woman.  The woman who you met at that Barista class a few months back?”  He spoke to both of them, but he looked only at Xiumin and Xiumin didn’t know what it meant.  

“Yeah,” Chen said simply.  Then, he said, “But, we’re not having an affair with an American woman.  We’re dating her.  There’s a difference.”

Hesitantly, Xiumin asked, “Are you mad at me?”  

Luhan blinked rapidly.  His mind was foggy and he felt like he couldn’t emotionally connect right now.  Chen had been right to say that he was in shock.  What these two had just told him was something that he’d never thought he’d hear and especially not from one of their Members.  “Is this for real,” he asked, unintentionally side-swiping Xiumin’s question.  “Like, you guys aren’t playing some kind of prank on me?”

Chen cocked an eyebrow at him.  “If we were pulling a prank on you, do you think it’d be about something like this?”

Maybe not.  This was Chen he was talking to, so he wouldn’t put it past him, but then there was Xiumin.  He would never make up something like this.  That was all he needed to know.  He looked at him and took in how uncomfortable he looked.  

“I believe you,” he said.  Xiumin looked up at him and cocked his head slightly to the side.  His question from earlier came to him and he answered it.  “I’m not mad at you, Xiumin-ah.  You’re free to live your life the way that you want.”

“I mean, I never expected it to be ‘this’...”  He looked at Chen without judgment in his eyes, then back at Xiumin.  “...but it’s your life.  What kind of friend would I be if I judged you for your lifestyle?  Plus, what kind of person would I be if I judged at all?”  

He smiled at him, meaning every word of what he’d just said.  

Xiumin smiled back in relief.  He still felt nervous, but he knew everything was going to be ok.  By that he meant, his and Chen’s secret was going to remain a secret and the person he’d thought about as his best friend hadn’t disappointed him.  

**~**

::: **KITTEN** :::  “Wait wait,” Kelis said.  She was laying at the end of my bed.  “They told someone?”  If you’ve read the story up to this point, you know that we’re talking about XiuChen telling Luhan about our relationship.  “Is that even safe?”

I rolled my eyes.  “You make it sound like it’s a dangerous thing for someone to find out about us.”

She rolled over and stared at me with wide eyes.  “It ‘is’ dangerous.  What about their reputation?  Weren’t you the one that was harping about that like a week ago?”  

Once again, I rolled my eyes.  “Are you sure you’re not Korean,” I asked.  “Because you sure are dramatic enough.”  

“Girl, I’m just trying to say that the more people who find out about this, the more likely it is that everyone will find out.”

“And I’m just saying, that I told you, so naturally, it should be ok to add a few more people that are on their side in on the secret.”

Laying back down, Kelis said, “Speaking of that...  There’s still another person that needs to know.”

My eyes widened at the thought, because I knew exactly who she was talking about.  “You can not be serious.  You know how she is.”

We were talking about Una.  Don’t get me wrong, I love my Korean baby, but that girl's got a mouth on her.  She- I was going to say ‘isn’t loud’, but she is - anyway, she can’t keep a secret to save her life.

“Can’t we just let her keep believing that I’m dating a guy - one guy?  Why do I have to tell her everything?”

Sighing, she sat up.  “You know why.  Because she’s your friend, Kitten.”  

I’ve been told I can be cold, sometimes.  “She was your friend first.  Can’t I give her back?”  

“Rude.”  

“No.  I’m not telling her.”

When I’d said this, I’d meant it.  Things don’t always go my way.  Especially, when your best friend sets you up to tell the truth to the ‘other’ friend.  Freakin’ traitor.  ::: 

**~**

Chen’s eyes widened when he read the text message.  His heart started beating fast.  He couldn’t believe they’d told Una their secret.  He’d never met her, but from what he’d heard about her, she was a nightmare.  Only where keeping secrets was concerned, but that was the entire point.  

What if she told someone?  With shaky fingers, he dialed Kitten’s number.  She answered on the second ring.  

“Yes,” she said, stretching the word out.  

“How could you guys tell her,” he said in disbelief.  

Kitten sighed.  “Ask Kelis.”  Her voice was hard when she spoke again.  “No, seriously, ask her.”  There was a scuffling sound and he made a face at it.  

“U-um, hello?”  Kelis’s voice was higher than Kitten’s and on the phone it sounded different.  If he hadn’t of known it was her, then he wouldn’t have been able to easily recognize it.  

“Why did you tell Una about our relationship,” he demanded.  

“Uum... I thought she needed to know.” 

“What kind of friend are you?  What if she tells someone?  This isn’t about you?”

Xiumin froze in Chen’s door way.  Chen was speaking angrily in to his phone.  “What’s going on,” he asked.  His eyes widened when he told him.  “They did what?”  Feeling weak on his feet, he made his way over to Chen’s bed and carefully lowered himself on to it.  

“I understand that you’re her friend, but you said yourself that she can’t keep a secret,” Chen said.  

“Are you talking to Kitten,” Xiumin asked him.  

“No, it’s Kelis.  Kitten sounded mad to.”  

His eyes were unfocused, pointing in the direction of the floor as he nodded.  This was it.  It was all over.  It was only a matter of time.  Their reputation and career was over.  

Slowly, anger started to flow through him.  Why was it so hard to keep a secret?  Had Kitten allowed this to happen because he’d told Luhan?  Was she paying him back?  She’d told Kelis.  

He’d wanted her to tell Kelis.  Shit, now he was backtracking and it was making him confused.  How was he supposed to feel about this?

**~**

“Where are you guys going?”  Luhan asked as Xiumin and Chen walked past him.  They looked serious.  He ended up going with them when they explained the situation.  Maybe, his presence, since he was the new addition to this secret, could help in some way.  

**~**

::: **KITTEN** :::  Ha-he-ha-ha.  You can’t possibly tell me that if you had a friend - even one who had a bad habit of revealing secrets, someone you were close to, that if you were pressured enough, that you wouldn't tell them your secret.  Isn’t that like - loyalty?  Through thick and thin, that kind of thing.  Maybe that makes me a horrible person, but... it is what it is.  I’m a good person, even if it inadvertently makes me a bad person in the end.

Oh, and the ‘hahehaha’ thing at the beginning of this... yeah, that was for the fact that Xiumin and Chen showed up at my dorm room.  Fun.  Oh- and they brought Luhan.  *lowers head in memory of my Bias:  Xiuhan/Lumin.  At this moment, though, I’m almost tempted to return Xiumin to the world of just my mind.  Little elf... grrr.  :::  

**~**

Kitten was annoyed, because Xiumin was annoyed and he even sounded angry.  She didn’t much care for his tone (He wasn’t even using Honorifics - Her anger was making her want to pull the Noona status - even if she was only a year older than him).  He knew it wasn’t her fault and yet he kept talking to her like it was.  What else was she supposed to do?  Una was her friend to.  Apparently, the fact that Una only told secrets when someone knew how to press her and what to press her about, wasn’t enough for him.  He also didn’t like it when she actually told him that she didn’t like his tone.  

Chen, who had been vaguely annoyed when he’d gotten here, was now slightly nervous.  He’d never seen Xiumin angry at Kitten and he’d never seen Kitten truly angry at all.  He’d especially never seen them angry at each other.  They were waiting for Kelis and Una to get to Kitten’s room.  Luhan looked extremely uncomfortable.  

He did a lot of blinking and averting his eyes.  If this were any other situation, Chen would have laughed at him.  Even in his annoyed state, he couldn’t help, but wonder what he was thinking or what he’d thought when he’d first realized that Kitten was as tall as he was.

**~**

::: **KITTEN** :::  By the time it was all said and done, Chen, Xiumin and Luhan had gotten to meet and sign autographs for a loyal fan, Una and I got to meet one half of my past Bias, Luhan.  I will never get over how innocent every single Asian person I’ve met is.  It never fails.  They always have this sweet, shy demeanor that I know can’t be faked.  Luhan was no different.  

*Gasp - His eyes really are sparkly and I had to refrain from staring at them the whole time we were talking.  They seemed so unreal.  Fanfiction should be written just from their existence.  I know that sounds strange, but... how do eyes sparkle like that?  It makes no since.  Is it an Asian thing... where something like that could be a real thing?  I give myself Kudos for once again, being in Korea.  My life- HOW IS THIS MY LIFE?  :::

**~**

Chen and Luhan had walked Kelis and Una back to Kelis’s room.  Chen opened the door to Kitten’s room and he was surprised to see Kitten and Xiumin kissing.  He knew he was staring and he couldn’t help it.  Besides himself, he’d never seen Xiumin kiss another person.  Not like that.  

That one kiss on Valentines Day didn’t count.  That was a peck on the lips compared to this time.  They weren’t sucking face, but just kissing for real, like they meant it.  Like, they were a couple.  He blinked when he realized that there was body heat on his left arm.  

He looked over to see that Luhan was also just as surprised as he was.  Chen carefully stepped back and Luhan followed him.  As quietly as he could, he closed the door to give them some privacy.  That... was a strange thing.  He thinks it would be ok if he went in to the room, but... he didn’t know.  

It gave him a weird feeling.  It didn’t register to him that he was leaving the building until he was outside, looking up at the moon.  There was a concrete bench on either side of the door.  He sat down on the left one and chewed on his lip.  He felt so... Shaking his head, he tried to snap out of whatever daze he was in.  What was wrong with him?

“Are they always like that?”

He vaguely registered that Luhan was speaking to him.  “Huh?”

“Xiumin-ah and... Kit-ten?”

Chen registered his hesitance at Kitten’s name and nodded.  “Yeah,” he said.  He shook his head again and the fogginess in his brain receded slightly.  He looked over at him.  “Yeah,” he repeated.  “Her name’s Kitten and what do you mean?”  

“Like...”  He shrugged.  “I don’t know.  They just seem to like each other a lot.”  

He felt a pang of... something, at that.  He hadn't felt it around Kitten and Xiumin before and he couldn’t figure out what it meant.  “They do.”  

**~**

**That Night...**

Xiumin, Chen and Luhan had returned to their own dorm.  Luhan was in bed.  Xiumin was coming in to his room, from having just taken a shower.  Chen was laying on his bed.  He had his arms crossed over his chest and Xiumin had to stop himself from laughing.  “What are you doing,” he asked him.  “You look like a vampire in a coffin.”  

Chen dropped his hands and took a deep breath.  “I was waiting for you,” he said simply.  

Xiumin closed his bedroom door and locked it.  He never knew what Chen had planned, so it was better to be safe than sorry.  “I’m surprised that you’re still awake.”  He finished drying his hair and dropped the towel in his hamper.  He didn’t bring a towel to his room very often, but he hadn’t been in a hurry to dry his hair.  

He was tired to.  Sleepiness made him do things a little different than usual.  Speaking of unusual, his whole night had been that way.  It looked like it was going to continue that way.  “Did you want to tell me something,” he asked when Chen remained silent.  

“Can I sleep with you tonight,” Chen asked.  

Xiumin let out a little huff in amusement.  “You’re actually asking me?”  When Chen didn’t immediately respond with something sarcastic, his amusement disappeared.  “Are you ok,” he asked him.  He crossed the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.  

Chen looked at him.  There was no emotion on his face and Xiumin ran his fingers through his hair.  Chen closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.  “Is this what you want?”

He nodded.  

**~**

Thankfully, Xiumin can tell when he needed things slow.  Tonight, that’s just how he took him.  He had undressed him slowly, kissed him slowly and now he had Chen on his side.  He was a firm presence behind him as they had sex.  Every thrust made him let out a low gasp as a bolt of pleasure shoots down in to his lower stomach.  He’s only aware of his own erection when it touches his stomach or when a change in angle makes it touch the sheet.  

Xiumin seethes and he moves more up Chen’s body - He runs his tongue over his neck, then gently sucks the wet flesh in to his mouth to taste him, to plant a firm kiss there.  The change in angle makes his hips higher.  Chen almost cries out from the sudden intensity - the previous angle hadn’t been lacking, but this one is much better. 

His arms shake as he clinches his hands in to fists to keep himself quiet.

“Is it good like this,” Xiumin whispers in his ear.  

It’s hard to focus around the amount of pleasure he’s feeling.  He can barely nod and he reaches back to hold on to Xiumin’s hip as he sharply snaps his pelvis forward.  A sound resembling a sob comes out of Chen’s mouth and if Xiumin keeps this up, there’s no way he’s going to be able to keep quiet.  Xiumin rolls a little more on top of him.  Chen’s still on his side, but the weight on him is more firm and he realizes that this angle helps Xiumin have a better grip on him.  

Xiumin slides an arm around his waist and flattens his palm over his stomach.  Chen almost screams when he snaps his pelvis up again.  He roughly shakes his head and says, “No,” not because he doesn’t want this, but because Xiumin knows better.  Chen is sensitive and that makes him naturally receptive to sex, therefore - loud in bed.  Xiumin knows this.  

What is he doing?  When he does it again, tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  “So good,” he whispers and desperation laces his words.  “Ah,” he cries out at the next thrust.  He grabs the pillow underneath his head and bites down on it.  The tears in his eyes build until they start to fall down his cheeks.  

The rest of his sounds are muffled and he leans more towards the bed, squeezing the sheets as an anchor.  He feels like he’s holding on for dear life.  Xiumin’s movements are still slow, but they’re powerful and it’s so good- so so good.  More tears fall and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

**~**

Xiumin is shocked when he sees tears in Chen’s eyes.  He knows that he’s sensitive and he’s cried during sex a little bit, here and there, but this time, he keeps crying and he’s shaking all over.  For a split second, he’s afraid that he’s hurt him.  He stops moving and starts to pull out.  Chen’s voice surprises him.  

“Don’t stop,” he says - begs, as he reaches out to grab his waist to hold him in place.  He sounds desperate, which is usually a good thing - It usually indicates that he’s close to coming.  This time, though, there seems to be a level of vulnerability that he’s never witnessed from him before.  

Xiumin slowly, carefully pushes his pelvis up, Chen’s tightness causing him to seethe as his body takes his whole length.  By doing this, he’s reassuring himself that Chen is, in fact, ok, that he can still take it.  Chen remains still, his mouth opening wider, the deeper in to him that he becomes.  It’s a good sign and makes Xiumin feel better.  At least, he isn’t crying or shaking anymore.  

He still wants to ask him if he’s ok, but he doesn’t think he’s in the mood to talk right now, so he decides to save the question for later.  There has to be a reason why he’s like this, tonight. 

**~**

As Chen rides him, he can sense that same vulnerability he’d seen earlier.  It makes him worry and feel sad at the same time.  He doesn’t know if he’s just imagining it or if it’s really there and the thought of bringing it up later worries him.  What if he’s imagining it?  If he was, then it would be an awkward conversation to have.  

He wants to make Chen feel better in this moment, so he does the only thing he can think of.  The bed creaks as he sits up to pull Chen closer.  Chen moans as he kisses his neck.  Xiumin uses one arm to brace himself against the bed and he keeps the other one firmly around Chen’s waist,  lifting his hips up to meet him half way.  Chen kisses him on the mouth.  

Xiumin swallows his new moans while simultaneously feeding Chen his own.  

They’re both hot and their sweat allows them to glide together easily, which is made even easier from the fact that they know each others’ bodies so well.  Xiumin is close to coming first.  It’s rare that Chen outlasts him and he’s even more surprised by the fact, given how far gone Chen had seemed from the beginning.  “Jongdae,” he whispers against his lips.  “I don’t think I can last much longer.”  

Seething, Chen slides the four-fingers from both of his hands in to Xiumin’s hair.  Xiumin can see the sweat over his top lip.  Chen licks his lips and in a breathy whisper, he says, “Hold on.  Just a little longer.  I’m almost there.”  

As he speaks, he rolls his hips, using Xiumin’s stomach to create friction against his erection.  He moans.  “I’m so close,” he whispers.  “So so close.  Just hold on.”

“Please.”  He kisses him then.  

His plea had been so sweet.  Xiumin’s heart had swelled from the sound of it and how could he not fight harder to hold on from that?  Even though, his thighs were burning and his back was starting to ache from this position, he ignored his discomfort and summoned up energy that he hadn’t had moments before.  Chen squeezed his eyes shut when Xiumin forced his hips down to meet a particularly hard thrust from him.  Every time Xiumin penetrates him, Chen strokes his erection faster.  

His orgasm is just... just... there.  “Now, now,” he barely has time to say before he's coming.  He gasps, his muscles tense and he feels like a Tsunami is plowing in to him from all sides and like he's being washed away.

Xiumin’s orgasm is intense, but not intense enough for him to not feel the moment when Chen’s body goes limp.  He holds on to him until he can focus again.  When he sees Chen’s face, he wants to laugh, but he’s too tired.  Chen is down for the count, out cold, unconscious.  He can’t believe it.  

Not once in his twenty five years has Xiumin ever come hard enough to pass out.  There’d been times that he’s felt like he ‘should be’ unconscious, but this... It was a whole new level.  “Me-Een Esayo,” he whispered.  (You’re a grand beauty.)  Like this, relaxed, sleeping, peaceful, Chen ‘was’ beautiful.  

Not that he usually wasn’t, but like this, all of those sharp edges that made up his facial features and his personality - they weren’t present.  Like this, Xiumin got to experience Chen’s soft side.  He pulled him closer and hugged him, feeling that familiar tug in his heart.  Chen’s body was over-heated in his arms, his skin was sticky from sweat and he was breathing softly.  Xiumin knew that he understood how special of a place he held in his life.  

Part of him wished that he wasn’t currently unconscious - even though, the ability to pass out from pleasure overload was still blowing his mind - because it would be nice to look in to his eyes, hear the sound of his voice, reconfirm this connection that they equally shared.  The other part of him was content with him being this way, because he couldn’t forget that vulnerability he’d sensed from him and he wasn’t sure exactly how to deal with that, right now.  Chen’s sweet plea that had made him fight to hold his orgasm back so that they could come at the same time was something new to.  It wasn’t like they’d never come at the same time before and it had only happened, maybe twice since they’d been doing this, but his voice - his plea - had been so soft when he’d done it.  Xiumin didn’t want to entertain the thought that something may have changed between them tonight.  

The thought of losing what they had scared him.  He wasn’t sure it would ever happen and maybe he was over-thinking this, but he did know that ‘if it did’ it would be devastating.  Pressing a kiss to Chen’s forehead, he made a silent vow that he’d do better, he’d work harder to make sure that he didn’t disappoint him.  He’d continue being there when he needed him and he’d do more.  

No matter how this ‘thing’ they had going on worked out, he would stick by Chen no matter what.  After cleaning him up, he positioned Chen on his stomach on the mattress, knowing that it was how he liked to sleep.  After cleaning himself up, he curled up next to him, pulling the blankets over them.  By this point, he was so tired, mentally and physically, that sleep came to him, easier than usual.     

 

* * *

 

 

**Character Questionnaire (Q &A)**

  
**Q)**  
**Omg!  Luhan knows yaaay!  Will there be Xiuhan now?**  

 **A)**  
**KITTEN** :  *Looks up at the name of her retired Bias.  *Slowly looks at Xiumin out of the corner of her eyes.    
**LUHAN** :  "Xiu...han?  What's that?"  *Looks at Xiumin for an explanation.  
**CHEN** :  *Grinning widely and trying not to laugh his ass off, facepalms.    
**LUHAN** :  *Looks at Chen.  "What?"  *Looks at you.  "Seriously, what?"  
**KITTEN** :  *Bites bottom lip to keep from laughing.    
**XIUMIN** :  *Gulps.  "That's a weird question that'd I'd prefer not to think about.  Especially with him sitting right beside me."  

**~*~**

**Q)**  
**Kitten, you're like twenty-five? or six?  Are you going to want children one day?  With, like... them... XiuChen?**

**A)**  
**KITTEN - XIUMIN - CHEN:**  *Blushes  
**KITTEN** :  *Clears throat "I think it's a little early - or a lot - early to be talking about that kind of thing right now."    
**XIUMIN** :  "But... you do want to have children one day, though?"  
**CHEN AND KITTEN** :  *Looks at him curiously.  
**KITTEN** :  *Still blushing.  "Um... Yeah.  One day.  ........"  
**XIUMIN** :  *Looks pleased.  
**CHEN** :  "I think you two would make beautiful babies."  *Jumps when Kitten elbows him.    
**KITTEN** :  "Why are we still talking about babies?"  
**CHEN - XIUMIN** :  ....... .......  
**KITTEN** :  "What?"  *glares at both of them.  "Are you both seriously thinking about me having your babies?  Seriously?"  *Sits back and crosses arms.  "I did not expect that.  What is it with men and wanting to knock someone up?  I thought they'd be weirded out by the whole thing... or ya know, this conversation.  But no.  They want to mark their territory and knock me up.  Great.  I'm officially a baby maker- but not literally."  *Waves invisible condoms in the air.  "There's real ones where these came from."  
**XIUMIN** :  *Blushes and averts eyes.  
**CHEN** :  *Cackles and falls over on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest.

**~*~**

**Q)  
Hey Kitten, are you ever going to sleep with Xiumin?**

**A)  
KITTEN** :  "I already did.  Remember the night where Chen texted me to ask where he was at?  Yeah.  We literally slept together... in the same bed at the same time.  ;)  In all seriousness, hopefully, it'll actually happen one of these days."

"I'm not in a rush.  Xiumin is a gentlemen.  He needs to feel comfortable with me and have real feelings for me before he does that.  He's demisexual, in case you forgot.  It's physically impossible for him to have sex with someone he's not extremely close to."

"He has to form a bond with them.  Like the one he has with Chen.  And let me clarify, that if you're wondering why it's easier for me to have sex with Chen or want to have sex with Xiumin while also being Demisexual, well - the bond that forms works differently for different people.  It can happen slowly or suddenly.  Mine for Xiumin happened that night of the Barista class."

"The one for Chen formed over a small amount of time after the Barista class, like an expanse of a few weeks.  He's just so lovable.  So, I'm comfortable with both of them.  The kind of bond I'm talking about isn't just some measly little fleeting thing.  It's a firm, strong bond.  I literally 'love' them and am 'in love' with them - even if I can't exactly admit it yet, for their sakes."

"It may possibly be too early for that kind of thing.  Yeah.  There you go.  Hope it helps."

**~*~**

**Q)**  
**How come we hear so much about Una, but she's never present in anything?**

**A)**    
**KITTEN** :  Una doesn't live at the school like me and Kelis do.  She has her own house and she leaves after her last class of the day.  Sometimes, she sticks around, but not long enough for us to do anything.  As you can see, I've been preoccupied with my own classes and spending time with these two knuckle-heads.    
**CHEN - XIUMIN** :  .......?    
**CHEN** :  "Knuckle-heads?"  
**XIUMIN** :  *Shrugs  
**KITTEN** :  .......  "That's it.  I'm teaching both of you English.  I am going to be a teacher.  I should have already have been teaching you English."    
**XIUMIN** :  "You did promise to teach me English."  
**CHEN** :  "Really?"  *Looks at him.  
**XIUMIN** :  "Yeah."  
**CHEN** :  *Looks at Kitten.  "Even though, 'I know' you're going to school to be a teacher, I didn't really think about you teaching me English.  I should of thought of that."    
**KITTEN** :  ...... *Shakes head slowly.  "Wo-ah," she says in a mocking tone.  "I just don't know what to say to that."    
**CHEN** :  "Noona, will you teach me English to?"  
**KITTEN** :  "Mhm..."  *Smiles at him.


	13. Pleasure and Pain (P1)

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**  
**THE SENSUALIST CAFE’ PT2**  
 **Chapter Twelve**  
 **[ Pleasure and Pain (P1) ]**

____________

 

::: **KITTEN** :::  It’s been three days since Una found out about the polyamorous relationship between Xiumin, Chen and myself.  It’s been three days since Xiumin and I had our first fight... then made out (although I don’t like calling it that because that particular kiss had been lava heat under my skin, igniting fireworks behind my eyelids inducing - for the sake of our relationship and not just because we wanted to feel all up on each other).  When he kisses me it’s all-consuming, like he wants to drink me up.  Man!  I may be taller than him but he has this unique energy that he radiates and it’s big, dominate.  

There is no doubt to anyone who witnesses a kiss between us that I’m the woman in the relationship and he the man.  I get warm just thinking about it.  

Both he and Chen have texted me regularly these last couple of days so it seems that everything between us is as good as it had been before (thankfully).  I am seriously tempted to take a page out of Chen’s Playbook and get Kelis back for that.  After all, it was her who caused that little ordeal.  Unlike Chen though, I’m not some innocent little Korean guy - no - I’m an American with a typical slightly sadistic, twisted sense of humor.  She had better be glad that I love her.  

So glad **-_-** !

Now - to this Pain and Pleasure thing (remember, besides the elicited pain and pleasure in BDSM, there are other types of Pain and Pleasure to be derived from every day life. :::

~

It had been five days since Xiumin had revealed his secret about himself, Chen and Kitten to Luhan, three days since they gone to Kitten’s dorm room to meet Una and three days since Xiumin had slept with Chen.  Two days ago, on that morning after, Xiumin had awakened to find himself alone in his bed.  At the time, he’d thought that Chen probably had plans or had wanted to eat breakfast early, something like that.  Now, two days later, he was pretty sure that he was avoiding him.  Chen no longer allowed himself to remain in the room with just him.  Even during the few times Kitten had helped them in learning English, Chen had followed her around instead of remaining in the seat beside him.  

They’d used her bed to sit on while she’d used her computer chair to face them, notebook and pen in hand.  If she went to her closet to get something, Chen would follow her.  If she went in to the hallway for water, Chen would follow her.  If he wasn’t so sure that he was avoiding him, for Kitten sake, he’d be concerned about his behavior - it was bordering on super clingy.  He wondered if Kitten noticed that something was different between them.  

She had to of, right?  She was always hyper aware of everything going on around her, even when she was half asleep.  That ability was a very good trait.  He had it to a point (not nearly as effective as Kitten), but in this case it was completely failing him.  He couldn’t think of a reason why Chen would be avoiding him.  As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong.  

It ‘had’ only been two days so it was possible that nothing was wrong and that he was over-thinking it, allowing his own insecurities to make a big deal out of nothing.  He would be able to let go of his worries if his instincts weren’t telling him otherwise.  He knew Chen, had since he’d been eighteen, so going towards five years now.  They were closer than any of the other members.  Even his close relationship with Luhan wasn’t as strong as the one he had with Chen so he knew, without a doubt, that something was wrong.

Sweat trickled down Xiumin’s back as he lifted weights.  The handles he was holding were connected to two stretchable bands that attached to flat metal weights, they were hot from his increased body temperature and sweaty - he had to tighten his grip each time he pulled them down.  The weights were positioned behind the large weight bench that he was sitting on.  The stretchable bands attached to them were slotted through holes in the metal piece over his head.  Sometimes the Exo members chose to go to a gym rather than use the workout equipment they had in their dorm.  

Today, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Luhan were here.  

Xiumin’s weightlifting bench was in a room separated from the main room where the Elliptical Machines and smaller Weightlifting Benches were.  This room had machines that were used to target specific areas on your body.  Arms, legs, core, etc...  The ones in the other room were used to work out just to keep you in shape or to be social (at least that’s how he thought about it) - he wasn’t in a social mood (at all).  He was here to burn off his frustrations.  He didn’t know where Baekhyun or Luhan were but he did know where Chen and Chanyeol were.  

They were on the left side of the room, which was small enough for them to be directly in his line of sight.  Chanyeol was wearing sports shorts and a thick gray pull over hoodie - he was standing in front of Chen who was the one working out.  Chen was standing beneath a padded narrow metal bar attached to circular weights that used the same pull and release system as his did.  He had his arms securely bent over the padded straight bar, the weights moved as he bent his knees.  Xiumin watched the muscles in his arms flex every time he did this.  He had on shorts similar to Chanyeol’s.  

The top of his chest and most of  his shoulders were visible because of the type of muscle shirt he was wearing.  Instead of separate thin straps on each shoulder, they met somewhere behind his neck and formed a thin line of material down his spine.  It was a size too big which made the material reveal his underarms and sides AND there were times when the material shifted that he caught brief glimpses of his nipples.  If the gym wasn’t ‘Males Only’ the shirt would have been scandalous and it was unlike Chen to wear something so revealing in a public place.  He wanted to yell at him and tell him to put a different shirt on but he didn’t.  He fueled every ounce of emotion he felt into what he was doing - lifting weights.  

Pull slowly, push further down for a better burn, hold,  feel your muscles flex, release slowly, repeat, he mentally chanted.  He ground his teeth against the stretch and burn sensation he felt in his body.  It was in his arms, his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen (His Core) and regardless of his mood, it felt amazing.

~

**That Afternoon...**

Rays from a still rising sun splayed an ‘eclat golden blaze along the grass of the Quad (Kwodeu) of Joongang Sangha University.  Kitten was sitting on the concrete bench that was a turn of a bush from the stairs which led up to Building A1 (the building she took her language class in).  She closed her eyes and raised her face up, absorbing the warmth.  Today, she didn’t have classes.  She’d gotten most of her work turned in early and for most other people, the teachers would complain that the student wasn’t taking the time to learn the material.  

She, however, was an honors student...  because her brain was awesome, especially where languages were concerned.  She wasn’t smug or arrogant about it.  It was just fact.  Today wasn’t just a good day, it was an amazing day.  There were no demands on her from classes, no expectations from any angle of her life.  She was free.  

Even though it was just for today she reveled in it.  The lack of control on her life from anyone but herself elicited a dangerous enigmatic impulse to ‘get up to something’, something not relating to anything she’d done in a while - just because she now had the freedom to do so.  She could feel it slithering within her, so close to the surface that it nearly made her shiver.  The vibration from a text message drew her attention to her jeans left pocket.  She opened her eyes and dug her cellphone out of it.  The heavy feeling of her eyes made her smile as she opened her Inbox.  

It was Chen.  They’d only had sex once, unfortunately.  The last couple of days had left them both preoccupied with the trials of everyday life.  Right now - she quickly closed her eyes again and mentally moaned as she remembered everything they’d done, from the little Femdom scene to them actually having sex.  When she was single she mostly avoided everything having to do with sex just so she wouldn’t get sexually frustrated.  

After a while of doing this it all fell into the dark recesses of her mind.  Once it was awakened- she opened her eyes and quickly read Chen’s message.  

 **CHEN** :  Can I come over?  

Why had he started asking permission to come over?  She didn’t like it.  Resisting the impulse to tell him that, she took in a deep breath to focus.  What did she want right now?  For a moment she felt a little guilty for thinking about asking Chen if they could have sex.  The reason for the feeling was because her mind was still convinced that she was single, which made it think she was asking for a Bootycall.  It said something that she had to remind herself of the opposite:  That she’d been single WAY too long.  

It wasn’t her fault that men weren’t interested in her.  She shook her head to cut her depressing train of thought off.  

 **KITTEN** :  Definitely.  

 **CHEN** :  Wha... ok.  You must be bored out of your mind to be talking like that.

 **KITTEN** :  Remember what we did Saturday?  Ya know, the fun stuff - yeah, just get over here.

 **CHEN** :  Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?

Just the fact that he didn’t hint at wanting to do more of what they’d done hinted at his shyness about the whole thing.  He was still like that with her.  It was ok.  They’d fix that.  

 **KITTEN** :  Noona needs you.

 **CHEN** : OMG _Noona_... ** >** **//** **< !!!**   

Kitten laughed out loud at his response.  His Emoji was blushing, which meant ‘he’ was blushing.  “Ky-oh (cute),” she said.  If she knew him as well as she thought she did, he was already out of  
where ever he was at and on his way. 

 **20 Minutes Later...**  

Chen, who was laying on the opposite end of Kittens bed, chewed on his bottom lip as Kitten secured his wrists to the metal foot-board.  She was using a single long strand of ribbon to do it.  He’d watched wide-eyed as she rolled rags over the exact spot that was supposed to go over his wrists ‘so it won’t chafe - she’d said’.  It had been like she’d known what she was doing - still did.  The way she tied the ribbon to the foot-board was secure, but in a way that she could quickly undo it if she needed to... and he only knew that because she told him, he couldn’t see the way it was tied from his position on the bed.  “Who are you,” he said in awe.

She was straddling his waist. Her large breasts were nearly touching his face as she tested the knot she tied.  She still had her shirt on but the clothed sight of them didn’t effect him less.  His skin was so hot from arousal that a light sheen of sweat had broken out along it, his heart was beating faster than usual.  Also, the gentle clenching sensation he was experiencing was signaling an impending wrack of shivers if he became any more excited.  He heard her let out a little laugh.  

“Have you done this before,” he curiously asked.  If she had, he really wanted to know more about that.  

Kitten sat up and the look on her face was his breaking point.  Her eyes were dilated, the blackness of her pupils nearly consuming the mixture of browns flecked with green that made up her previous color, her lids were heavy, thick, which gave their oval shape an actual slanted cat like appearance.  There was a barely noticeable pink tinge to her cheeks (from arousal and not from shyness).  The shiver that zipped through his body made him jump.  Simultaneously, his eyes involuntarily squeezed shut and his lips parted.  He pressed his face into his arm and panted from the intensity.

“Mm - Noona,” he whined.  His chest rose and fell quickly as he panted again.  She hadn’t even done anything yet and he was already like this.  It was kind of embarrassing.  He seriously needed to get himself back under control.  

The embarrassment he was feeling now was nothing compared to what he’d be feeling if he came early, especially this early in the game.  Kitten didn’t say anything as he took a few moments to compose himself (something he was immensely grateful for).  He closed his lips and pressed his teeth down over the inside of them hard enough to hurt a little bit.  The part pleasure part pain sensation was what he used as his anchor.  He held on to it as he searched out for the pressure around his wrists, the weight of Kitten on top of him, the feel of the blanket beneath his back.  

He purposely ignored the throbbing of his erection as he searched lower, for fear that it would break his concentration and land him back at square one.  He registered the heavy weight of the Nike’s on his feet.  That clenching sensation underneath his skin was still there but it had subsided to a bearable level.  When his heartbeat slowed back to an acceptable pace and he could think straight again, only then did he dare open his eyes.  Which was a big mistake!  

Kitten was watching him - most likely had been the whole time.  Her lips slowly rose until she was grinning at him.  Her heavy lidded eyes were sparkling with gentle teasing humor but not in a ‘haha it’s so funny’ way.  She looked like the cat who’d just gotten the canary.  She radiated an energy that made the hair on his body stand up in warning.  The only difference between her and an actual cat was that her intention was full of promises that only a human being could fulfill.  

There was definitely danger there but in a way that they both understood.  BDSM wasn’t a world that you just delved in to for no reason (And without a reasonable understanding of what you were getting yourself in to!).  There was a difference between a person who simply wanted to spice up their sex life with a little Kink Fetish Play and someone who was naturally - let’s say:  A Submissive (Clearly Him) or a Dominate (Clearly Kitten).  They were the kinds of people who were naturally what they were and participating in a Scene (which was considered a game to those that understood exactly what was meant by that - those who enjoyed it) wasn’t just a game for them.  The Game naturally and seamlessly meshed with their everyday outside life.  

It was in their nature to Give/Take/Dominate/Submit/Demand/Want To Please (It was in their nature to Crave it, Need it!).  There were rules (Important ones that allowed the participants to Play safely) and the number one rule was Trust.  Chen trusted Kitten to take care of him and she trusted that he’d always be honest with her.  If he didn’t like something he only had to say one simple word:  STOP.  For now.  

They had discussed this in detail and when the time came to Up the Game, they’d implement a Safe Word.   

~

**The Next Day...**

“Oh, no, he’s not going to-”  Kitten’s face contorted as she cringed.  She, Xiumin, Kelis and Una were all watching the American movie:  Man Of The House.  Sharp, the Texas Ranger and main character had put a glove on his hand and literally stuck his hand up a cows butt to retrieve a cellphone.  The cellphone belonged to a man who Sharp once arrested and the guy was trying to keep them from getting in to one of his contacts who was a witness they needed to track down.  It was gross and disturbingly... funny- but still really really gross.  

It showed the cow poop on the glove and cellphone and everything.  Kitten pretended to gag, in turning her head she saw that Xiumin was hiding his face in a pillow and his body was curved forward, muscles taunt.  He was cringing to.  She looked over and Kelis also had her face behind a pillow, but she was peeking over the top of it.  They were all in Kelis’s room and she had more pillows in there than she did in her own.  She really needed to go shopping.  

Occasionally sharing her pillow was ok but it was starting to become a habit and more times than not, she liked to cuddle to her pillow and not actually sleep with her head on it.  Plus, Kelis’s pillows were so cute.  They weren’t all just pillows.  Some of them were plushies, ranging from small to large.  She even had a giant purple blob looking plushy thing in the corner behind her door.  Kitten didn’t know what show or advertisement it had come from but it was cute.  

It had sewed on wide, gaudy blue girly eyes with thick black eyelashes and large kissy lips.  She wanted it.  Not just because of it’s cuteness but also because it was that awesome color of royal purple that she went gaga over.  It was made in a velveteen material that would clash with her black fuzzy blanket but she didn’t care.  “I’m going to steal that,” she said seriously.  

Kelis looked at her from the corner of her eyes.  She squeezed her pillow harder, in a way that clearly hinted that Kitten would do no such thing and had better back off or else.  Kitten narrowed her eyes at her.  Kelis turned her head to look fully at her and narrowed her own eyes.  Kitten imagined that little bell warning music from American Western movies where two people become locked in a quick draw death match.  

‘Di-doo-da-dun!’  

**Two Movies and an Hour Later...**

“Man,” Kitten complained.  “I can’t believe she wouldn’t give me the purple squishy.”  

Grinning, Xiumin asked, “You mean the purple plushy?”

“Yeeeees,” she said dejectedly.    

They were at the mall, between shops, the Food Court to their left behind a seating area with a large potted tree behind it, and two dispenser machines with different kinds of face creams in it to their right.  Kitten had practically dragged him through the Parking Lot to get in here.  She was walking in wide strides and if he wasn’t holding her hand she would have already left him behind.  It seemed like she was on a mission.  Mission Objective:  Find Cute Things... and Pillows (in a store that offers pillow cases).  

Yeah, she was in a ‘find cute things’ frenzy - she was crazy.  And the thought made him think of Chen.  He was the one who always called her that.  His continuing avoidance of him was not cool.  Xiumin was starting to reach his limit.  If he wasn’t making such an effort to spend more time with Kitten, the thought also would have made him turn right around and go hunt him down.

He would have cornered him and even held him down until he spilled his reason for avoiding him.  Xiumin wanted to know the problem so that he could fix it.  Not in a million years had he ever thought that Chen would start avoiding him.  It made him angry but only because it hurt his feelings.  The whole thing was confusing.

“Why you walking so fast,” Xiumin heard Una say from somewhere behind him.  He understood enough of what she’d said to catch her meaning.  If he hadn’t, the loud quick ‘clack clack’ sounds her heeled flipflops were making as she tried to catch up to them would have been clue enough.  He glanced over his shoulder at her and watched her come around and start walking on his right side.  Kitten had told him that Una could speak English, that she sometimes - most of the time - left out words that made an English sentence proper.  

Words like:  Are and And.

And that she also sometimes phrased questions like statements.  Kitten’s method when teaching himself and Chen English was to never allow them to leave words out.  He understood her reasoning.  Breaking bad habits from the beginning was the best way for them to learn.  He appreciated her persistence.  

With the efficiency that she spoke Korean, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the best teacher they could have.  No one got as good as she was in speaking a foreign language without knowing what they were talking about.  He trusted her to lead them in the right direction.

**2 Hours Later...**

Una had abandoned them for food.  They were going to eat after they left here anyway.  According to Kitten, Una dipped out regularly, then popped up randomly when she was done with whatever she went off to do on her own.  Xiumin and Kitten were in a little store that had the atmosphere of a Goodwill (a word that Xiumin didn’t know the meaning of - Kitten had said it) but had better quality shelves, floors and walls then that.

Kitten, carrying the two large white paper bags from the stores she’d shopped in was browsing the isles.  Xiumin was at the glass display case as the front of the store.  He had his knees bent and was looking into the case.  There was three shelves covered in a black clothe inside.  The bottom shelf held different gray square pieces of foam with rings snugly tucked in to it.  

Some were made of thick silver and had swirling and geometrical shapes carved in to them.  Others were simple bands or flashy ones with stones emblazoned along floral patterns in them.  The second shelve was covered with a simple blue cloth and there were facial and belly rings spread out along it.  He looked at them curiously, taking in the curved ones with spikes on the ends.  Some spikes were made of different colored rubber and others were sharp and metal.  

He really liked the one that was red with white polka-dots.  Smiling,  he pointed to them and the nice young lady behind the counter stuck her key in the lock on her side of the glass.  She removed them and giving him a small smile placed them on top of the Case.  He stroked an index finger over one of the rubber spikes and nodded.  If felt more soft than he’d expected.  The last pair he’d own had been made of metal and the spikes had been smaller than the ones here.  

He wanted this pair because he knew that it wouldn’t hurt him if someone bumped his ears or he forgot he was wearing them and decided to lay on his ears.  Smoothing his lips together he glanced into the Case again and his eyes stopped on something he hadn’t noticed before.  It was a pair of narrow fuzzy rabbits feet.  He’d seen a rabbits foot keychain but he’d never seen two of them together as a set of earrings.  His eyes widened in excitement and his smile grew bigger.  

The sales ladies smile also increased when she saw his reaction.  Laughing a little, she asked, “You want those to?”  

He nodded rapidly and she grinned at him.  After removing those as well, she led him along the short length of the connected wooden counter until they were at the cash register.  She typed in the prices and the drawer made a little Ding sound as it popped open.  She took his money, used an office grade ledger and black pen to subtract his total out of the slightly larger bill he’d given her.  She lay the ledger and pen aside and put the bill in the drawer, then she handed him his change.  

He folded it up and put it back in his wallet.  With one hand, he slid his wallet into his back pocket and with the other he took the small plastic bag from her with his things in it.  “Thank you,” he said.  

She gave him a small bow and turned in the direction of the door.  He looked over and saw a girl and a guy that was a little taller than her walk in.  They both had black hair, hers in a ponytail and his cut shorter in the back than the front.  They had on a Couples T-shirt, tye-dye blue with pink swirling through it.  It had a big red heart on the chest.  They were also wearing a matching red pair of simple flat tennis shoes.  

Grinning, he turned away from them and spotted Kitten’s red curly hair at the end of the middle isle.  She hadn’t tamed it the way she usually did today and it made her curls look extra wide.  The effect made him want to tug on it.  Feeling giddy, he sidled up to her and bumped her with his hip.  She grinned down at him and looked at his bag.  “What’d you get,” she asked.  

“Earrings,” he said.  He pulled them out for her to see.  

“Oo,” she rolled the curved ones with spikes in them around her fingers and said, “These make me think of a Ladybug.”  She laughed when his lips poked out a little bit in response.  “In a masculine way.  They have that darker red color.  Geeze, relax.”  

She giggled when he pretended to pinch her on the arm.  “Seriously, I like them.”  She handed them back to him and took the rabbits feet.  “Now, these, I really like.  I remember the first time I saw a rabbits foot.”  

“I was in elementary school and I always knew I wanted to own one but they’re really hard to find.  I’ve never seen them as earrings before.”  

“Oh,” he said and she kept to herself how cute it was when he did that.  It always made his lips for a perfect ‘O’ and it came out sounding high pitched.  It was cuteness overload but... he had times when he wanted to be considered manly and other times when he liked people calling him cute.  Today was apparently a manly day.  It was kind of funny in a bemusing way.  Men and their manly pride...  “You can have one,” he said, raising the one he was holding further up to emphasize his point.  

She eyed it skeptically and asked, “Seriously?”  

He nodded.  “Yeah.  I only planned on wearing one at a time so...”  He tipped his head in the direction of the one she was holding.  She looked down at it and made a face out of consideration.  

She slid the bronze curved bar through her left earlobe.  

Xiumin took in the way the narrow line of white fur seemed to sit against her face in natural contrast to her curly hair.  “It looks good on you,” he said.

Running the tip of an index finger along the fur she asked, “Really?”

“Yeah.”  He slid the curved bar of his own through the same earlobe.  The fur felt soft against his cheek and he shook his head gently, indulging himself in the feeling.  

Kitten touched it and said, “In America, guys would never wear an earring that looks like this.”

Surprised, he asked, “Really?  Why not?”

“It’s big and not exactly girly, but...  I don’t know.  American guys are funny about stuff like this.”  She shrugged and added, “I’m glad I’m not in America.  I like the fashion here.  I feel like people can express themselves more.  Even the clothes, shoes, even the phone cases and stuff is more fashionable here.  Much brighter and cute.  It’s awesome.”  

Xiumin had just learned something new about America.  He was used to the way that Korea was and imagining it lacking in all that made up the things he enjoyed seeing and buying made him cringe a little bit.  He’d always wanted to visit America and he still did, but it made him hesitate more on the thought of it now.  What if it wasn’t all that he expected it to be and he ended up being disappointed?  

“Are you ready to eat,” Kitten asked.  

He nodded and gave her a small smile.  She transferred her bags to her other arm and slid the fingers from her free hand through his.  He looked at their hands and tightened his grip.  She smiled at him and he led them out of the store.  Thankfully, she’d sated her shopping frenzy and was willing to allow him to set the pace they walked at.  

“Are you going to eat?”

Xiumin jumped and looked to his left.  Una was standing there and was the one who had spoken so suddenly it’d startled him.  Kitten let out a single ‘Ha’ in amusement - she’d seen his reaction.  Apparently, she hadn’t been kidding about Una popping up randomly when she was done doing whatever she’d gone off to do on her own... and Una looked different.  Before, she’d had her natural dark brown hair up in a ponytail and her straight razored bangs flat on her forhead, resting on her brows.  Now, her hair fell in messily styled waves and her bangs were tousled to fit the style.  

She had her eyes lined in dark gray and a sparkling pink gloss on her lips.  Had she gone to a salon?  

“You finally got your nails done,” Kitten said.  

Xiumin looked at her then down at Una’s nails.  He hadn’t paid attention to them before so he wouldn’t have known the difference if Kitten hadn’t of said anything.  Una’s nails were manicured and rounded off at the edges.  They were shiny and pretty.  

“Yeah,” Una said in English.  It sounded like ‘Yah’ but there was a slight dip from the Y sound to the ‘ah’ sound that told him that she hadn’t actually said ‘Yah’.  Like she’d tried to emphasize the ‘e’ after the ‘Y’ - ‘Ye-ah’.  He tried it out himself, whispering the word under his breath, feeling the sounds roll from his tongue and pour over his lips.  He was satisfied to feel the ‘e’ after the ‘Y’ being emphasized.  

If he could get this small word right already and say it better than someone who had been speaking English for years, then it gave him hope that his English would keep improving and someday he’d be really good at it.  He smiled and pointed towards the Food Court.  It was visible through the split in the brown stone wall that separated it from the top floor.  The top floor was lined with half height glass walls and Xiumin glanced up at them as they made there way across the floor.  

Xiumin watched Kitten curiously as she poked at a small cardboard sign for the McDonald’s beside the stall they were ordering at.  She liked to poke things - it was one of her quirks.  “Why are you doing that,” he asked.

She gave him an exaggerated grin, pointed at the cardboard sign and said, “I think it’s cool to see McDonald’s written in Korean letters.”

Intrigued, he raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment.  He hadn’t considered the fact that something like that could be fascinating but he could understand it - it was the same fascination he got when he saw English writing.  “What do Korean letters look like to you compared to English writing,” he asked curiously.  

She blinked, looked at the cardboard sign, then looked back at him and said, “Korean letters look like symbols, mostly blocky.  English writing is full of loops and circles.”  

“Oh,” he said.  He nodded and gave her a small smile.  “That’s cool.”

She smiled at him and took two sideways steps towards him to close the distance between them.  He laughed at her and she grinned.  As long as she was around he couldn’t keep a straight face.  Everything she did was with a sense of humor.  She was always playing around.  

Her hand was warm as he slid his fingers through hers and shivered from excitement.  He looked up at her face and studied it’s side profile.  Her face was longer than his because she was bigger than he was, she had small lashes that naturally fanned out and gave them a fuller look.  Her lips were shaped full but weren’t pouted like she said his were.  The space between her high cheekbones and the rest of her face was a defining feature.  

It’s what gave her that mature appearance - well, that and the look in her eyes that told anyone who spoke to her that she genuinely knew what she was talking about.  And the way that she spoke - she may have used slang words to express her personality but when it came to having an intellectual conversation, she dropped all the slang and used proper grammar.  It was a package deal.  Without one feature you wouldn’t get what made up Kitten.  She was quirky and confident in a unique individualistic way and he’d never met anyone like her before.    

“Saranghaeyo,” he thought.  (I love you.)  He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it through his nose.  He faced forward and waited for their turn to order.  


	14. Pleasure and Pain (P2)

**The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?**   
**THE SENSUALIST CAFE’ PT2**   
**Chapter Thirteen**   
**[Pleasure and Pain (P2)]**

____________

 

Xiumin, Kitten and Una had chosen a larger than needed table in the Food Court to eat at (It could seat twelve plus people).  There weren't a lot of people there, so it wasn't a problem.  Xiumin and Kitten had ordered the exact same thing to eat:  Black Noodles with a side of Jasmine Rice and Baby Fried Shrimp.  Una had ordered the Extra Large choice of California Rolls so that they could share them.  It came with fifteen rolls and all were a combination of Crab Meat, Avocado and Cucumber pieces. 

A thin wrap of Algae held them together in the middle of a top layer of White Rice.  Thin slices of Crab Meat sat on top and on top of that was a bold mix of bright orange Cayenne Pepper.  The taste was cool, refreshing and because of the Cayenne Pepper, it left your lips and tongue tingling from the perfect amount of spice after each bite.    Needless to say, it was mouth wateringly delicious.  

Xiumin was glad that Una decided to speak in Korean when a lengthy conversation was going on.  He used his chopsticks to pull some of his Black Noodles into his mouth as he continued to listen to her and Kitten's conversation.  

"You could have gone to Paris," Una exclaimed.  

Kitten sighed, as if this was an old conversation.  "I've already told you," she said in annoyance.  "I have no interest in going to Paris."  

It took until that moment for the weight of the conversation to hit Xiumin.  He froze, another bite of noodles hanging from his mouth.  He stared wide eyed at Kitten as she spoke about how she'd prefer to visit London England before she'd ever think about going to Paris.  

"I think the whole Paris thing is overrated," she said.  She used her chopsticks to pull a piece of Baby Fried Shrimp out of the small light blue basket in front of her.  Xiumin bit down, breaking off the noodles hanging from his mouth. They fell back in to the black plastic bowl, causing tiny dots of soup to jump out and land on the table around it.  As he chewed on the noodles in his mouth he continued to listen.  

"What do you mean 'overrated'," Una insisted.  She pointed her chopsticks at Kitten and said, "You could be shopping in Paris right now, wearing Couture.  You could meeting all those sexy French Men."  

Xiumin wrinkled his nose up.  He'd heard nothing but bad things about French Men.  He wasn't assuming that everything he heard about them was true but from what he'd heard, most of them were either gay (in a way he found unattractive - he liked men who acted like men) and a large percentage out of those weren't monogamous (or to be more specific:  They were cheaters... and Players).  "Kitten would most likely strangle one of them," he said.  His eyes were widened with the seriousness of what he'd said.  He hadn't even meant to speak but he knew her.  She didn't put up with crap in any form. 

She always spoke her mind.  If they were Players, then they'd like her personality and keep on trying to get in her pants.  It would probably end in violence... which they'd probably still like.  

Kitten nodded.  "Yeah," she agreed with him.  "Besides, the only thing that people think about being in Paris is the supposed 'finding romance' thing and I have that here."  She blinked her eyed dramatically at him and he grinned at her.  It was ridiculous but he couldn't resist blushing at how earnest she was about her feelings for him.  Giddiness made him want to scoot his chair closer to her. 

Una, who was sitting on the other side of the table pointed her chopsticks at Kitten, then at him.  "You two disgust me," she said.  Then she threw a California Roll at Kitten.  Kitten's flinched as it bounced off her chest.  The Algae Wrap broke causing rice and the insides to roll in to her lap.  She looked at it and then her head slowly rose. 

She looked at Una and narrowed her eyes dangerously.  Xiumin looked around to see if anyone had seen Una throw food.  It was immature and he couldn't believe she'd done it.  He didn't want to get thrown out of the mall because of such a childish thing.  There was no one around - literally.

Why was the mall so dead today?  At first he'd been nervous that Fan's would see him and get curious about Kitten.  They'd been careful about coming to places early (today it was early afternoon because they gotten out of practice early).  On those days there'd been more people around than this and everything had been fine but today... where were all the people?  Maybe it was the time thing.  What time was it anyway?  

He dug his cellphone out and read the clock.  It was Four PM.  Ok.  Putting his cellphone back in his pocket he winced as Kitten tossed the separate pieces of California Roll back at Una.  "Guys," he said in warning.  They both froze and looked at him.  "Are you both insane?"  

Una rolled her eyes and one side of Kitten's nose wrinkled into a half hearted snarl.  

"Such a stick in the mud," Una said in English.

"Wuuu-aaae wuuu-aaae!"  Xiumin dramatically complained. 

Kitten snorted in amusement and translated what she'd said.  He glared at Una.  He most certainly was not a stick in the mud.  Kitten stood up and walked behind his chair.  When she kept walking he called out, "Where are you going?" 

"To get Take-Out Boxes," she said over her shoulder. 

~

"Have you ever had desert alcohol," Kitten asked Xiumin later.  Una had taken a Taxi to her sisters house and Xiumin and Kitten had gone back to Kitten's Dorm Room.  Xiumin was sitting on her desk chair while Kitten put the new things she'd bought on her bed.  She'd not only bought new pillows (5 of them!), pillow cases and plushies but she'd also bought new sheets and a new blanket.  She'd found a little discount table with affordable things so... she'd bought them.  

"Desert alcohol?"  He knew there was a such thing but he'd never really thought about it.  "Like sweet or possible to be put on food?" 

She was on her knees as she spoke.  Blowing her hair out of her face, she looked at him.  Her new dark yellow fitted sheet was bright against her Royal Purple straight sheet.  Her breath was slightly labored as she said, "Yeah, Desert Alcohol.  My mom cleans Condos for a living and she once found this alcohol that tasted just like milk does after you eat Golden Grahams." 

"It had real milk in it and was creamy.  You could drink it straight.  I thought it was a little too sweet so I added more milk to it then it tasted amazing."  She huffed out a breath then climbed off the bed.  Straightening out her fuzzy black blanket, she said, "Whaaat I'm trying to say is that we should check out some Desert Alcohols." 

She swished the blanket on to her bed and tucked the sides under the mattress.  "Pretty," she said happily.  "What if I fold it down..."  

He shook his head slowly at her.  "Alcohol," he reminded her.

"Right.  Alcohol."  She shuffled over and lowered herself in his lap.  He liked the way she curled over him to give him a kiss.  "Is there a good place to buy alcohol here?  I've just been buying at grocery stores or convenient stores."

Mm.  He could feel her body heat through her clothes beneath his palm.  He slid it to her lower back. 

"My my," Kitten said teasingly.  "Are you trying to touch my butt?"

He subconsciously bit his bottom lip, feeling a mixture of excitement, nervousness and arousal.  He had been feeling this way around her a lot lately.  Kitten narrowed her eyes at him and he couldn't tell if it was playful or full on teasing.  It turned out to be neither.  She stood up, edged her spread legs over his lap and sat down that way. 

His heartbeat sped up at the way she was looking at him.

"Xiumin," she said gently.  

"Hm?"  He narrowed his eyes suspiciously when she grinned at him.  

"Do you like it when I call you that - Xiumin?  Or should I call you Minseok?"  She leaned closer to his face as she said it.  "Minseokkie Hyung?"  

He scoffed.  "Hyung," he said disbelief.  

"Minseok-imnida?"  She giggled and leaned a little closer.  Her lips were only an inch from his now.  "What about Oppa," she whispered. 

He groaned and forced her the remaining distance between them.  Her lips were tacky from the lipgloss she was wearing, he wasn't sure what flavor it was and he didn't care.  What he did know was that she tasted rich with a hint of sweet fruit.  Having someone call him Oppa out of respect was different than having her say it like that.  She'd known exactly what she was doing and he wasn't complaining. 

As long as it ended up like this in the end she could tease him all she wanted.  This time when he slid his hands lower he did grab her butt - Ha! Butt.  She was so silly. - Her ass cheeks were larger than his palms and the fact was so hot that he squeezed harder.  She moaned and pressed in to him.  Seething, he rolled his hips up.  Fuck, he wanted her. 

It was only obvious that this would eventually lead to them having sex but he wanted their first time to be special.  He couldn't keep doing this with it not going anywhere though.  As a guy he understood how annoyed someone could get when it seemed like someone was leading you on.  They could do something though.  They had to. 

Shit, HE had to.  His body had gone from zero to UP the moment she'd crawled around on her knees to make her bed so now, NOW with her in his lap like this, her legs around him - it was painful in the most pleasurable way while not actually having sex.  Groaning, he grabbed her hips and held her still.  "I don't want to go all the way," he said.  It barely came out understandable. 

At least he thought it was understandable.  It was possible that he could only understand it because he knew what he was trying to say.  He pulled back enough so that he could look at Kitten's face.  Her cheeks were flushed, her heavy eyes were dilated, her full lips were kiss swollen.  His lips felt dry so he ran his tongue over them.  "Did you hear me," he tentatively asked.  

"Yeah," she whispered.  A small crease formed between her brows and she sighed.  "You're killing me though.  Seriously killing me."  

He quickly kissed her again then pulled back.  "I just mean not all the way.  We can... you know, do other stuff."  

"Are you sure it's not just me?"

What?  No!  He kissed her again.  "Definitely not," he whispered against her lips.  When he kissed her she kissed him back, so she couldn't be as dejected as her words could be misconstrued as.  "I just want it to be special.  Like a date."

"Mm - Like a romantic date," she whispered.  

"Yes."  

"Ok."  She kissed him hard then pulled back and said, "Then let's get to that other stuff now because I'm sick of this.  I feel like I can't take any more of this..."  She kissed him again.  "I feel like I'm going to explode."  

"So outspoken," he said and it made her giggle.  The giggle sounded thick and not at all cute the way it usually did.  She was as far gone as he was.  "Bed," he said.  There was no way they could do anything in this chair without it leading to them going all the way.  She was sitting on top of him.  That was way too tempting for him to just pull it out and push it in to her.  Just no.  "Bed now!"  

"Ok," she said and it sounded desperate.  She quickly stood up and pulled him to his feet.  "What do you want to do?  Tell me fast."  She pulled her shirt over her head and he forced himself not to stare at her breast. 

They were creamy white and large and NO - focus!  He unzipped his jeans, used his feet to work his shoes off, then he walked to the bed.  He rolled on to it and motioned for her to do the same thing.  When she did he removed her jeans and threw them off the bed.  She wasn't wearing underwear and he hadn't realized that until now. 

Why would he have?  It's not like he'd stuck his hands down her pants.  Shit!  "Why do you have to be so hot," he said.  Focus!  Foooocus! 

Groaning, he knelt down, spread her legs and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.  He felt her muscles tighten beneath his palm.  Her skin was hot beneath his lips and even though it was lightly damp with sweat, she didn't taste salty.  Was it because she was a woman?  Chen always tasted salty when he was this aroused. 

No - why was he thinking about him right now.  Focus!  He kissed his way down until he was fully between her legs.  It didn't matter that he'd never done this to a woman before.  It was common sense to know what to do next and he was too aroused to think about possibly not doing it right. 

He wanted it, she wanted it.  She was wet and hot and he suckled at her clit.  Her leg muscles tightened even more.  As he explored her he felt her fingers slide in to his hair.  Her heat became hotter and he realized that she was moving her hips up, guiding him where she wanted him. 

It made his cock ache and he reached down to stroke himself.  The pressure helped eased the pain he was feeling and he moaned.  He bent the one leg of Kittens that he was still holding on to further up as he adjusted himself so that he could comfortably stroke himself.  He released the grip on her leg and slid his open palm over her hip.  Her foot sat on his right shoulder and he imagined her having both of her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust in to her.

How did guys do just this without losing their minds.  It was so hard to focus.  The sound of Kitten's low moan was like pin-pricks to his nerves and it made his cock throb.  Ok, 'that' he got.  If he could get her to make that noise just by doing this then it was good.

With Kitten guiding him it didn't take long for her to come.  He was surprised that it had happened so fast.  He may or may have not seen movies where guys's jaws were aching by the time the woman came.  It felt to him like he'd just gotten started.  

"Come here," Kitten said.  She pulled him up, kissed him once, then rolled them over.  He felt a small spike of panic, afraid that she was going to try and have sex with him now that she was this far in to this.  He felt even more nervous as she scooted more down his hips.  She sat far enough down his legs where he could see his erection. 

Confused he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing or to tell her 'no' to having full on sex - it was hard to focus.  She may have came but he hadn't.  His mind was full of whirling fog and it was hard to even think about forming words.  He blinked his eyes to keep them open as she curved over him.  She kissed him and he cautiously kissed her back.  

"You stroke yourself," she whispered in between kisses.  He felt her grab his hand and move it to his erection.  Oh?  Oh!  He understood now.  Ok. 

She repeated what she'd just said then added, "and I get myself off.  It's easier now." 

That last part didn't make much sense to him right now but he wasn't confused anymore... which was good.  His erection was hot in his hand and he moaned against her lips as he began to stroke himself.   Usually he barely made noises during sex but he couldn't help it.  The combination of his own elicited pleasure and the vivid weight of her on top of him heightened the experience.  It felt so good. 

He felt her hand move over the one he had on himself and slide down lower.  Her body became rigid as she continued to kiss him and he knew she was massaging herself.  In his current state of mind he didn't know it was possible but it became possible for him to be able to tell the difference of when she was working her clit and when she slid her fingers inside of herself.  When she full out Ah'ed into his mouth he barred his teeth in frustration.  Once again he wondered how men did 'just this' and dealt with it. 

Yes, it was hot.  Yes, it felt good but he wanted MORE.  His body visibly shook from the amount of strength it took to not take her right then.  This arrangement had been his idea and it was for a reason.  He couldn't quit remember what that reason was, so he held on to the fact that 'there was a reason'. 

He trusted himself enough to know that he hadn't decided to do this in this way if there wasn't an 'important' reason.  It 'was' important.  Refusing to give in to temptation he gripped her arm and guided her to lay down beside him.  The change in position wasn't an immediate relief but if felt cooler, took away some of the temptation.  It was better than her sitting on top of him, just barely an inch away from the thing that could have quickly changed this to full on sex. 

He refused to allow his mind to name that thing.  Allowing mental labeling would be counterproductive.  "Continue what you were doing," he commanded, pushing her hand down to her pelvis.  She didn't ask questions, just did what she was told.  He watched her close her eyes as he started stroking himself again. 

Woman were lucky, he thought as he stroke fast.  They could come multiple times.  He wondered what that was like.  One day he'd ask.  Kitten's lips parted and she began to gently pant. 

Her thighs shook.  Seething, Xiumin squeezed tighter at the tip of his erection, then worked his hand back down.  The pleasure he was feeling was intensifying and he had to slow down.  There were time when he was excited that if he didn't carefully maneuver his way towards his release, that it would continue to elude him.  Nothing was more annoying than wanting to come and not being able to.  His attention moved back to Kitten. 

She had her eyes closed and his brain didn't feel as foggy as it had when she'd been on top of him.  The impulse to move closer to her was strong and he gave in to it.  Her eyes opened in to slits and she accepted the kiss he offered.  The kiss between them this time was slower, sweeter.  They were both so close. 

They were past the line of desperation and full on their way to victory.  Concentration on their bodies wasn't required, release was a given.  Xiumin's release flowed out of him so easily that his body relaxed in to it.  His kisses became slower and the hand on his erection slid to the mattress.  His chest muscles twitched from the aftershocks. 

Kitten moaned desperately in to his mouth as she was right on the cusp.  As she came she exhaled and her body curved more towards him.  Her legs clamped down on the hand between them and with that hand she pressed it to herself hard.  Both or them just lay there as they waited out the time it took for their bodies to return to normal.  The sounds of footsteps in the hallways could be heard as people walked passed Kitten's door.  

"Ok," Kitten whispered.  She opened her eyes and raised the hand that had been between her legs.  It was glistening with wetness.  Extra wetness.  Letting out a little laugh she let it drop to the mattress.  

Xiumin blinked his eyes open.  They were so heavy that they barely opened beyond slits.  "What's so funny," he whispered back.  

She raised her hand again and said, "I came."

He was surprised at the amount of wetness he saw.  "Wha-"

"Have you ever heard of female ejaculation," she asked.  

Yes!  And she had- done that.  "Awesome."  He sounded groggy, he smiled and felt his eyes flutter closed.  He grinned when she poked him on the arm.  

"Are you one of those guys that fall asleep right after sex," she asked.  

He peeked his eyes open and glared half heartedly at her.  "No."  

"Mhm."  The mattress shifted as she sat up.  "Up now," she commanded.  "Shower... and I need to take this blanket off now.  Damn it.  This is all your fault."  

Laughing, he let her pull him off the bed and lead him to the shower.   

~

Chen was at Exo's Dorm.  He'd just taken his own shower and was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.  "Yeah," he called out.  "Just a sec.  I'm almost done." 

He had his shorts on but not his shirt yet.  As quickly as he could he opened it up and slid his arms through the holes.  His outfit was a matching set, black thin material with a red sports logo on it:  A red man leaping to shoot a basket ball goal.  The logo on his shirt was over his heart and the one on his short sat just below the waist band on his left side.  The outfit had been a gift given to all of the Members by one of the online interviews they'd done about six months ago. 

He couldn't remember which one.  He'd only worn it a few times and because he left it hung up in his closet, unless he noticed it he forgot that he had it.  The day was mostly over so he wasn't wearing it to stay cool.  He was wearing it because it was comfortable.  Ever since he and Kitten had started playing those BDSM games his skin had became particularly sensitive. 

Rolling his arms made the sleeveless shirt he was wearing become closer to his chest and he smiled happily at how nice it felt.  Another knock on the door reminded him that someone wanted to get in and that they apparently hadn't heard what he'd said.  It wasn't surprising to see Luhan standing there when he opened the door but the way he was looking at him made him pause.  "Yes," he said questioningly.  He and Luhan had known each other for years so the level of awkward tension he felt rolling off of him made him feel... well, awkward.

"What is it?"

Luhan shifted in place and his brows creased.  "Xiumin texted me," he said.  "He and... Kit-ten want me to come visit but I can't remember where the place is and if I did I can't remember the room number..."

Chen cringed inside.  He didn't want to see Xiumin right now.  He didn't even want to think about him.  He was avoiding all thoughts containing anything to do with him.  He just wasn't ready to go there yet. 

His feelings were all jumbled.  Ok!  Denial was burning bright red inside of him and he refused to deal with it.  Like he'd said, he wasn't ready.  What he'd figured out-

Just NO!      

"And let me guess," he said.  "You want me to take you there?" 

"Please?" 

He looked desperate and pitiful and damn it.  Maybe he could take to the Campus, tell him the room number and then leave.  Yeah.  He could do that.  Luhan knew about them to, so it wouldn't be too weird. 

Yeah right.  He wasn't going to do that to pore Luhan.  Why did he have to be so nice.  When Chen got there then he was going to be forced (tempted) to stay.  Who was he kidding.  He wanted to see Kitten and Xiumin. 

He missed both of them.  "Ok," he said.  

Luhan visibly relaxed.  

Sighing, Chen pushed past him and headed for the door.  "We're leaving now, right?"  

"Yeah."

He looked over his shoulder and Luhan had quickly caught up.  Chen didn't even care that a hand full of members were sitting on the couches as he walked to the door.  He wasn't in the mood to explain himself if anyone asked.  Thankfully now one did.  He and Luhan used their Pass-cards to check out.  They told the Gate Monitor that they were just going to eat some ice cream.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of a cliff hanger, but the next chapter is going to pick up where this one left off. I just wanted to get another update up. 
> 
> Character Questionnaire
> 
> Q)
> 
> How did Chen and Xiumin start hooking up?
> 
> A)
> 
> Chen: *Eyes widen
> 
> Xiumin: *Blushes
> 
> Kitten: "Hey, even I'm interested in this question." 
> 
> Chen - Xiumin: *Look at each other
> 
> Chen: *I blame it on the alcohol. 
> 
> Xiumin: "...He snuck in to my bed one night after drinking. Little creep." 
> 
> Chen: "...I didn't heard you complaining."
> 
> Kitten: *Is amused
> 
> Xiumin: *Glares at Chen
> 
> Chen: *Refuses to look at Xiumin


End file.
